Presos
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?
1. Trailer

**Resumo: ****Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**TRAILER**

**Ela só trabalhava, sem tempo para mais nada**

-_ Você não acha que deveria sair mais? - _perguntou uma garota de cabelos róseos.

-_ Ah, eu não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisa!_

**Ele só saía, sem precisar trabalhar**

_- Aonde vai priminho safado?_ - perguntou Hanabi com um sorriso inocente demais no rosto.

_- Não acha que se intromete demais na minha vida, pequena?_

**Ela foi obrigada a sair**

_- Eu não posso ir! Tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo! _

_- Não adianta espernear Tenten, você vai e fim._

**E por um golpe do destino...**

_- A gracinha tem nome?_

**... eles se encontraram.**

_- Depende. Você tem?_

**Paixão,**

Eles se beijaram intensamente...

**discórdia,**

_- Te vejo a dias e nem sei o seu nome! - _a garota cuspiu as palavras na cara do menino.

- _Foi uma escolha que fizemos juntos! Eu também não sei o seu! - _o menino disse de volta.

**desejo**

Me odeio por querê-lo tanto, mas é a verdade.

**e por que não amor?**

- _Porque eu te quero de um jeito diferente! Por que eu amo você!_

**Duas pessoas que se encontram pelo destino**

Neji se aproximou do bar para tomar uma bebida, e reparou na morena que tomava um martíni completamente sozinha.

**E se vêem presas pelo mesmo**

É insano, mas preciso dele, agora!

Eu não devia querer tanto a mesma mulher, não faz o meu estilo, mas é a verdade.

**Não percam uma história maluca com um contra-regras muito gato... Gaara-kun!**

**Gaara: valeu pelo gato, mas você exagera demais. Ah, não não me chame de gato. Gato lembra leite, leite lembra vaca, vaca lembra chifre. Não quero saber da Ino-chan me chifrando com aquele Sai esquisito.**

**Gaby: 'magina, só digo a verdade... e você é meu, não da Ino.**

**Gaara: achei que você fosse a favor de GaaIno!**

**Gaby: nas fics e na história do tio Kishi, aqui fora você é só meu e de mais ninguém! **

**Gaara sorri: Ok, mas seus leitores ainda estão aí.**

**Gaby: ah, claro. Deixem reviews para esta diretora que vos fala...**

**Gaara: não, não deixem. E não leiam, vai ficar uma bosta, com certeza vou ser capacho nessa história.**

**Gaby: o que te faz pensar isso?**

**Gaara: depois que você leu aquela fic NaruHina "Zodíaco Chinês" do tal Brunotop Weasley ficou inspirada, então se eu apanhava naquela vou apanhar nessa com certeza. Já até me pôs de contra-regra.**

**Gaby: só te pus de contra-regra pra ficar pertinho de você. Ashiteru, dãaaaa.**

**Gaara: como diria o meu cunhadinho Shikamaru: problemático.**

**Gaby: problemático vai ser o meu punho na sua cara se você não parar de falar asneira e ajudar logo! #ù.ú#**

**Gaara: aiai, tá bom. Deixem reviews para ela gente, façam ela feliz por favor se não quem paga o pato sou eu!**

**Gaby: beeem melhor! Não percam essa fic louca e apaixonada e mandem minhas reviews galera! Beijokas!**


	2. Buate na sexta à noite

Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, Gaa-kun, Sasuke dlç, Naruto tsudo, Neji gostosura e Shika gracinha já seriam meus a mto tempo...

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Aqui estamos nós com o primeiro cap da fic! #\o/#**

**Gaara: Kami-sama, pq eu tinha que ser contra-regras de alguém tão feliz?**

**Gaby: Se minha felicidade te incomoda vai prum canto chorar e ouvir Restart**

**Gaara: eca, odeio Restart**

**Gaby: aham, sei. Dexa esse baka ai lamentano a vida tosca dele e vamos as reviews!**

**Gaara: essa menina ficou me importunando e chorando no meu ouvido pq so tinha duas review. Foi medonho. Mandem reviews para ela antes que eu morra gente!**

**Gaby: Cala a boca, baka. *dando cascudo no Gaara* mas façam o q ele disse, eu quero reviews!**

**Respostas:**

**Inoue Paah Uchicha: tou aki, meia noite, postando pq eu amei ter alguem mandando review! *\o/* matando sua curiosidade tou mandando o primeiro cap! Gaara: sei. tava loukinha pra escrever que eu sei, tava so esperano ter pelo menos uma review para respon... Gaby: *cascudo no Gaara* cala a boca baka!**

**Aryel-Chan: Não não, o seu é clone! Gaara: eu já disse que sou da Ino-chan! Gaby: eu já disse que só nas fics e na hist do tio kishi, nas minhas hists vc eh meu! *dando um selinho no Gaa-kun* Gaara: aiai, fazer o que né Gaby: acompanha mesmo, garanto q vai ser legal! bjks Gaara: agora deixa eu sair da hist e ver a Ino-chan? Gaby:*dando cascudo no Gaara***

**Gaara: *se levantando e esfregando a cabeça* depois diz q me ama! já eh o segundo cascudo!**

**Gaby: Ah, Gaa-kun vc mereceu neh.**

**Gaara: tah bom. fico queto agora.**

**Gaby: sem mais delongas, começa o cap 1! Divirtam-se! [detalhe: pode parecer ridículo, mas eh o primeiro cap e tem hentai, garanto que vai ser esclarecido depois]**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Buate na sexta à noite

Pronto Socorro de Konoha. Local de trabalho de três amigas inseparáveis: Ino, Sakura e Tenten.

O megafone anuncia:

-_ Doutora Mitsashi. Favor dirigir-se à sala de cirurgias imediatamente. _(Gaara: pera aí como é que é a história? A Tenten virou médica? Gaby: é. Gaara: nada a ver, ela tá mais para personal trainer. Gaby: Aff garoto, não complica minha vida. Ela tinha que ter uma profissão que não a deixasse ter uma vida social. Gaara: Mas Ino e Sakura tem vida social. Gaby: mas a Tenten é chata e cismou que ficar saindo ia atrapalhar o trabalho. Agora para de interromper e deixa eu voltar pra fic. Gaara: aiai, tá néh.)

Era com ela mesmo. Via-se uma médica morena com os olhos castanhos e os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça passar apressada entre as pessoas na recepção. Seu nome: Mitsashi Tenten, 19 anos. (Gaara: médica aos 19 anos? Gaby: cala a boca texugo-cabeça-de-fósfor-mutante. Gaara: ofendeu. Gaby: vai chorar no canto, vai. Gaara: não. to curioso. Gaby: aff.) Ela usava, por debaixo do jaleco de médica, uma blusa no estilo chinês e uma calça brancos. Usava um tênis branco e tinha um estilo esporte demais para uma médica. Ela andava apressada pelos corredores e acabou chegando na sala de cirurgia.

- _Qual é o caso?_ - ela perguntou ao médico de plantão.

-_ Uma fratura no fêmur. Alto risco de ter hemorragia interna, por isso a operação urgente._

Ela se veste para a cirurgia e entra na sala de cirurgia. A fratura está realmente feia. Ela começa a trabalhar, concentrada, como sempre.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali (Gaara: isso ficou muito clichê. Gaby: é eu sei. Mas agora já foi. #^^# Gaara: #¬¬'#) um jovem moreno e de olhos perolados se largava no sofá da sala de casa com um balde de pipoca e uma lata de cerveja. Hyuuga Neji, 20 anos, desempregado simplesmente por ser tão rico que não precisa trabalhar, vai acabar por assumir a empresa da família quando o pai morrer. Ou se aposentar. Ele liga a televisão e zapeia pelos 200 canais até parar em um filme interessante de aventura. Ele mastiga a pipoca preguiçosamente até ver algo interessante que não está na TV.

- _Hinata! Aonde vai vestida assim?_

Ele está espantado com sua prima de 18 anos, Hyuuga Hinata, que está com uma blusa com um decote considerável e um shortinho.

- _V-vou me encontrar c-com o N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun. _(Gaara: há, Hinatinha continua gaga. Gaby: #¬¬#)

_- Ótimo. Estou indo também._

_- NÃO! E-eu sou m-maior de idade. S-saio de casa s-se quiser. M-me deixe em paz u-um pouco N-Neji._

_- A rua é pública, eu vou aonde quiser._

_- NEJI! - _quem acaba de repreender o Hyuuga é uma menininha de uns 14 anos, cabelos longos e negros e olhos perolados. - _Vai Hina-chan. Eu cuido do Neji-kun._

_- A-arigatô._ - Hinata sai vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- _Ótimo. Quer parar de se meter Hanabi!_

_- Não! Eu também estou saindo._

_- Há! Você tem 14 anos! Pode voltar. Aonde pensa que vai?_

_- Eu não penso que vou em lugar algum! Estou indo, com a permissão do papai me encontrar com Konohamaru-kun. Passar bem._

E a menina saiu.

- _Ninguém repeita os mais velhos nessa budega? _- o garoto berrou para o nada. Acabou por largar o balde de pipoca no chão e se jogar no sofá com uma cara extremamente irritada.

No hospital, Tenten almoça com suas amigas Ino e Sakura.

- _Tenten, você está com uma cara horrível. - _disse Ino. - _Isso é falta de sair. Há quanto tempo não curte um pouco a noite?_

_- Imagina gente..._ - a garota de coquinhos disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-_ Você não acha que deveria sair mais? - _perguntou uma garota de cabelos róseos.

-_ Ah, eu não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisa! - _Tenten começou a se irritar.

- _Sinceramente Tenten, você precisa sair. - _disse a loira. - _Nós, eu, Gaara, Sakura e Sasuke vamos numa buate hoje e você vai junto._

- _Sem chance! - _argumentou a morena. - _Não vou ficar segurando vela. _(Gaara: Segurando vela? Então Ino-chan e eu estamos... Gaby: noivos. Gaara: #\o/#)

- _Claro que não, vai achar alguém para se divertir._

_- Eu não posso ir! Tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo!_

_- Não adianta espernear Tenten, você vai e fim. - _encerrou a loira.

Já pela noite, Tenten está jogada na sala de seu apartamento, de pijama, vendo uma comedia romântica. Não adianta Ino e Sakura insistirem, eu não quero sair! O celular de Tenten toca e é o número de Ino no visor. *Suspiro.*

- _Alô porquinha._

_- Panda! Está pronta? _

- _Para que?_

_- COMO PARA QUE? PARA SAIR!_

_- Não vou._

_- Ainda bem que Sakura e eu saímos mais cedo. Nós estamos indo com os meninos na sua casa para te vestir alguma coisa decente e se você não abrir a porta Gaa-kun e Sasuke vão arrombar. Tome um banho que estamos chegando!_

E ela desligou. Tenten se dirigiu conformada ao banheiro. É perda de tempo discutir com Ino, quando ela põe uma coisa na cabeça não tem quem tire. Cerca de 10 minutos depois, Tenten teve que sair correndo do banheiro para atender a porta de roupão.

Ino e Sakura adentraram seu quarto e abriram o guarda-roupa. Os meninos ficaram conversando na sala mesmo.

- _Ela devia vestir esse testuda._

_- Não, esse porquinha!_

Tenten simplesmente se largou na cama e ficou olhando as meninas escolherem a roupa dela. Ino usava uma camiseta justa pintada com tintas que brilhavam na luz negra da buate, e um shortinho jeans escuro, acompanhado de uma bolsinha de couro preto e alça transversal e uma sapatilha preta. Usava os cabelos loiros presos no rabo de cavalo de sempre e pelo que Tenten viu quando ela entrou, usava uma sombra grafitte, rímel, blush rosado e gloss transparente.(Gaara: ah, Ino-chan, já tou até imaginado... Gaby: eiei, Gaa-kun, você não quer nem saber de mim né? Gaara: é... não. Gaby: #T.T#) Já Sakura vestia um vestido que era justo até na cintura e tinha uma saia rodada até os joelhos, rosa choque, uma sapatilha rosa bebê, lápis de olho bege, blush rosa e batom rosa pink. Usava os cabelos curtos soltos e livres e levava uma carteira de mão prateada. Tenten riu. Sasuke ia acabar segurando aquela carteira.

- _Pronto! Vista-se!_

Tenten mirou a roupa que haviam escolhido para ela. Era um vestido justo no estilo chinês, vermelho e bordado com flores de cerejeira, que são cor de rosa. Ele ia até mais ou menos a altura dos joelhos, e para acompanhar havia uma sapatilha vermelha e uma bolsa transversal também vermelha. Tenten se vestiu lentamente, e depois, discutindo muito com as meninas, prendeu os cabelos nos coques de sempre, e como maquiagem usou um gloss rosa claro, lápis de olho, rímel preto, e uma sombra rosa.

Depois disso as meninas a tocaram para a sala onde ela viu os meninos. Estavam jogados no sofá dela conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Sasuke usava os cabelos negros arrepiados como sempre, que combinavam com seus olhos cor de ônix. Usava uma blusa azul marinho da Ecko, calças jeans escuras e tênis pretos. Gaara (Gaara: quero só ver, se eu tiver que nem um palhaço acabo com sua raça! Gaby: EU QUE SOU A DIRETORA, EU QUE MANDO NESSA BUDEGA! Gaara: tá bom, mas depois pergunta pq num gosto de vc; Gaby: #T.T#) usava os cabelos ruivos em um vermelho fogo levemente arrepiados para os lados, deixando o Kanji amor em sua testa à mostra. Os olhos contornado por um lápis escuro (Gaara: eu não uso lápis! são as olheiras da Shukaku e... Gaby: na minha história não tem Shukaku então você usa. E fim.) realçavam a íris verde. Ele usava uma blusa vermelha da Blackout e uma calça jeans preta, com tênis cinza chumbo. (Gaby: tá bom ou tá que nem palhaço? Gaara: EU NÃO USO LÁPIS! Gaby: SHANNARO! Cala a boca baka! *outro cascudo no Gaara* Gaara: *se levanta com três galos enormes na cabeça* chega né? vou te denunciar por agressão física. Gaby: aff, não exagera).

- _Tenten-chan é você mesmo? - _pergunta Sasuke. - _Se eu não amasse tanto a Sakura-chan era capaz de dar uns amassos com você agorinha mesmo!_

_- Quem disse que eu ia querer?_

_- Chega né? Vamos. - _diz Ino.

Os cinco saem do apartamento e entram no carro de Gaara. O próprio vai na frente dirigindo com Ino ao seu lado. Sasuke e Sakura estão meio que se pegando no banco de trás e uma Tenten emburrada fica olhando pela janela do carro a rua passar, tentando ignorar o casal que se pega ao seu lado.

Ao chegarem na tal buate, só para maiores de 18, ela vê uma fila enorme que se estende pelo lado de fora da entrada. É, vai ser uma noite longa.

Na casa dos Hyuuga, Neji acaba de sair do banho enrolado em uma toalha da cintura para baixo, usando outra toalha para tirar o excesso da água dos longos cabelos negros. (Gaara: todo mundo diz que são castanhos. Gaby: para mim são negros. Faz um favor? Traz sanduíche pra nós? Gaara: eu vou é ligar pro delivery, isso sim. Gaby: tá, pode ser.) Ele larga a toalha que usava para secar os cabelos em cima da cama e abre o guarda-roupa.

Escolhe a primeira roupa que vê na sua frente: uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans azul tradicional. Calça um tênis preto da NIKE e completa tudo prendendo a ponta dos longos cabelos com um elástico. Não é por estética, é só pra impedir os cabelos de ficarem caindo para os lados do rosto, o que seria bem incômodo. Para terminar borrifa um perfume qualquer e pronto.

Neji está quase saindo pela porta quando uma adolescente irritante de nome Hanabi para na frente da mesma:

_- Aonde vai priminho safado?_ - perguntou Hanabi com um sorriso inocente demais no rosto.

_- Não acha que se intromete demais na minha vida, pequena? - _então a empurra delicadamente da frente e sai.

Aonde vai? Não sabia. Entrou no carro e começou a circular pela cidade em busca de algum lugar que tivesse mulheres bonitas que ele pudesse pegar.

A diversão semanal de Hyuuga Neji. Pegar mulheres.

Achou uma buate com uma enorme fila do lado de fora e muitas meninas desacompanhadas.

Ótimo, é aqui que eu fico. E ele desce do carro.

Tenten já está lá dentro. Aconteceu exatamente o que ela já sabia: Sasuke e Sakura sumiram se pegando em algum lugar e Gaara e Ino se enfiaram no meio da pista de dança. E agora ela estava completamente sozinha, sem sequer poder ir embora por que não tinha carona. Então, perfeitamente entediada, encontrou uma distração: um bar. Eu posso beber um ou ouro, não vou ficar bêbada com um drink. Então ela se dirige até o bar e se larga no banco em frente. Um garoto de cabelos morenos arrepiados e dois triângulos longos e vermelhos pintados abaixo dos olho, com caninos salientes, lhe atendeu. Não devia passar dos 20 anos.

- _O que a senhorita deseja?_ - e lançou a ela um olhar extremamente sedutor.

- _Um martíni seco sem gelo._ (**Não sei se é assim que escreve o nome do drink mas façam de conta que eu entendo do assunto, OK? =P)**

O garçom preparou o drink e ela o pagou. Veio um papel a mais com o troco, escrito Kiba, e um número de telefone. Ah, legal cantada pelo barman.

Nesse instante Neji conseguiu entrar na buate e Tenten bebericava seu martíni bem despreocupada.

Uma boa maneira de começar a noite, aos olhos de Neji, era bebendo um pouco.

Neji se aproximou do bar para tomar uma bebida, e reparou na morena que tomava um martíni completamente sozinha.

Pera. Bonita, dotada de um corpo extremamente sexy e sedutor, e sozinha? E essa mesmo.

Neji se aproxima e esse assenta no banco de frente a ela.

_- A gracinha tem nome?_ - ele pergunta para Tenten.

Pronto. Agora está sendo cantada por um cara... bonito, musculoso, gostoso... a noite não tem que ser um tédio, tem?

_- Depende. Você tem?_

_- Ah, o que é um nome. Apenas uma palavra desprezível. Podemos pular essa parte._

_- É, podemos._

_- Acho que a próxima pergunta seria: o que faz uma morena tão linda vir sozinha a um lugar como esse?_

_- Fui arrastada servindo de castiçal para dois casais amigos meus e eles sumiram quando chegaram, agora estou sozinha. E você, um moreno tão bonito não deveria estar desacompanhado._

_- Há. Estou, ou pelo menos estava. Barman, me vê um martini seco sem gelo para que eu acompanhe a senhorita._

O drink chegou.

- _Faz o quê da vida morena?_

_- Sou médica em um pronto socorro. E você?_

_- Curtindo a vida. Quando meu pai se aposentar, ou morrer, vou assumir a parte dele na empresa da família, aí sim vou ter um emprego. Por enquanto, vou levando._

_- Ah, sei. E ir levando, para você__, incluí ir a uma buate cantar morenas desocupadas?_

_- Não tem que ser morena, mas para mim, são as melhores._

Tenten sorriu pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado naquela buate.

- _Quer dançar? - _ela acabou chamando.

_- Claro._

Eles dançavam animadamente ao som de "Like a G6". Estranhamente, seus corpos foram se aproximando. Tenten acabava roçando sua perna na dele enquanto dançava, e isso lhe proporcionava uns arrepios bons. Ela se aproximou tanto dele que agora não só as pernas, mas o corpo todo se chocava levemente no dele.

A música mudou. Tocava "My first Kiss" de Ke$ha e 3OH3!. Tenten não soube bem o que estava acontecendo, mas acabou por enlaçar seus braços no pescoço de Neji. Ele sorriu. Havia conseguido seduzir a garota. Essa, em especial, era uma que ele queria ter a todo custo, mas não imaginou que seria tão fácil.

Dãaa, é claro que era fácil. Ele conseguis seduzir quantas garotas quisesse.

Então pôs as mão na cintura da morena a puxando levemente para ainda mais perto. Tão perto que as testas deles se tocavam. Ele fechou os olhos e tocou seus lábios nos dela.

Tenten teve a primeira reação de pensar em soltá-lo, mas a quanto tempo não se divertia tanto? Ino estava certa, a cara de depressão era abstinência. Ela precisava se divertir também. Então apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que Neji lhe beijasse os lábios, retribuindo levemente o beijo. Ele começou a conduzí-la para fora da bagunça da pista de dança e eles encontraram uma espécie de puf desocupado. Neji se assentou ali e pôs Tenten em seu colo. Ela torcia os dedos nos longos cabelos do garoto, e com a outra mão sentia o abdômen perfeitamente esculpido dele. Ele sustentava Tenten com uma de suas mão na bunda dela, sem a menos cerimônia, e a outra nas costas.

Neji pediu passagem com a língua para Tenten que acabou cedendo. Ele tinha um sabor viciante de menta nos lábios e um perfume inebriante lhe escapava do corpo. Viciante... Suas línguas dançavam juntas e seus lábios se massageavam, Tenten pode sentir que o "garoto misterioso" começava a ficar excitado.

Não posso levar isso mais adiante. Ou posso? Ah, que se dane!

Tenten se soltou de Neji e o puxou pela camiseta até os dois ficarem de é e ela poder sussurrar no ouvido dele:

-_ Não me diga seu nome, não lhe direi o meu. Mas eu ia amar uma carona para casa..._

Ele entendeu o tom de voz dela. A conduziu apressada até o carro e dirigia rapidamente em direção ao endereço que lhe foi passado, ele sabia onde era a rua.

Quando chegaram, Tenten não pode evitar o clichê pedido:

_- Não quer subir para tomar alguma coisa?_

É claro que ele foi. Assim que adentraram o prédio o silêncio foi de certa forma constrangedor. O elevador subia lentamente até o oitavo andar... lento demais.

Algum tempo irritante depois Tenten abriu a porta de casa. Neji não perdeu tempo: a abraçou depois e começou a dar mordidinhas provocantes no pescoço e na orelha da garota. Ela só teve tempo de trancar a porta.

Ele a virou de frente para ele e começou a beijá-la desesperadamente. Enquanto traçavam o caminho até o quarto de Tenten, e a cama dela, os sapatos de ambos e a camisa de Neji foram largados pelo caminho.

Ele escorou o corpo de Tenten na parede do quarto dela e puxou o ziper do vestido para baixo, e o mesmo foi largado ali no chão.

Então Tenten jogou Neji "selvagemente" na cama e em seguida deitou-se em cima dele. Percorreu toda a extensão do tanquinho realmente perfeito com seus lábios e ele deslisava os dedos pelas costas dela subindo, subindo.

Abriu o fecho do sutiã da garota que foi paras sabe-se Kami-sama onde, então pôs as mãos nos seios dela.

Kami-sama, eu nunca me senti tão bem com uma mulher como agora...

Ela já tinha superado a parte do: "será que devo ou não" e estava decidida. Tirou o jeans dele e corajosamente puxou a cueca para baixo com os dentes.

Ele tinha uma camisinha (ainda bem né), então ele pôs no pênis exageradamente grande e abaixou com vontade a calcinha de Tenaten.

Ele inverteu as posições, se ponde em cima dela. Então ele entrava e saia, entrava e saia, entrava e saia...

Tenten não era virgem nem Neji. Aliás, muito menos Neji. Mas ainda assim algo dentro deles gritava como se fosse a primeira vez de ambos. Um prazer acima do normal os inundava, mas eles não saberiam dizer porque.

Quem sabe, é amor?

**N.A: taí o primero cap!**

**Gaara: garota vc tah mto pervertida, tenho medo de você.**

**Gaby: são os hormônios da adolescência**

**Gaara: hormônios demais para mim.**

**Gaby: aaah sei Gaa-kun.**

**Gaara: mandem reviews pra ela antes que ela enlouqueça e me enlouqueça tbm**

**Gaby: mandem, mandem reviews! Bjs, até a próxima**

***saio de cavalinho com Gaara-kun***


	3. Mudanças

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Kishi. Se me pertencesse, eu já tinha acabado com a inocência do Gaara. CDUZ D MAIS!

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: *enterra o rosto no peito de Gaara e se desfaz em lágrimas***

**Gaara: gente, tadinha, tah morrendo aqui. Isso é falta de review, só tem uma nova!**

**Gaby: ah, Gaa-kun tah preocupadinho comigo!**

**Gaara: eeeeh... eu acho que eu to**

**Gaby: *gritinho histérico* *rouba um beijo quente do Gaa-kun***

**Gaara: ei, sai de cima de mim!**

**Gaby: *saindo com um sorriso bobo no rosto* tah bom...**

**Respostas:**

**Aryel-Chan: mto obrigada por me mandar uma review, você reduziu minha tristeza! *pose nice guy* Gaara: diminuiu? quero nem imaginar ela toda... Gaby: #=)# é, nem queira. Gaa-kun o sanduíche do delivery não chegou até agora... Gaara: ei, para de falar de sanduíche e presta atenção na review! Gaby: ih, eh msm. Vlw pela review e continue acompanhando! E por favor continua a sua fic Surpresas da vida q eu to me roeno de curiosidade de ver a contnuação! Bjos!**

**Gaby: é, alegria de pobre dura pouco, eu n tenho outras reviews! #T.T#**

**Gaara: *abraço reconfortante na Gaby* caaalma, elas virão. *olha raivoso para os leitores* é bom que venham!**

**Gaby: OK, néah, menos papo, mais ação.**

**Gaara: com vcs o cap dois!**

_**Capítulo 2:**_ Mudanças

Neji se levantou às cinco horas da manhã só para ir embora sem ser notado. Recolheu suas roupas, vestiu e saiu, deixando a porta destrancada mesmo. Enquanto descia pelo elevador não pode deixar de pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Não era do feitio dele, mas ele deixou um bilhete na cama ao lado de Tenten.

Ele saiu do prédio e dirigiu vagarosamente até sua casa, e é claro que a pestinha da Hanabi estava lá para encher o raio do saco dele.

_- A noite foi boa hem Neji? Você nem dormiu em casa..._

_- Cala a boca pirralha._

Ele deu um pedala robinho nela (Gaara: pedala robinho? o que é isso? Gaby: *dá um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Gaara* isso é um pedala robinho. Gaara: aiai, tá. Eu tenho que aprender a NÃO perguntar essas coisas. Gaby: #)#) e subiu as escadas melancolicamente até o seu quarto e se largar na cama, tomado por uma estranha sensação de cansaço, embora tivesse dormido muito.

Já Tenten acordou com o apito tradicional do despertados às seis da manhã. É claro que ele não estava mais lá, mas ainda assim ela apalpou o colchão ao seu lado tentando sentir um músculo bem definido ou mechas do cabelo negro. Nada. Mas havia um papel, e ela mal se conteu ao ver do que se tratava:

_Bom dia morena,_

_Não vou lhe dizer meu nome por que eu não sei se você quer saber, mas se quiser,_

_Meu telefone está gravado na sua agenda como "garoto misterioso"_

_E eu tomei a liberdade de ligar pro meu telefone usando o seu, e agora seu número está gravado como "morena chinesa"_

_Me ligue se quiser me ver hoje mais tarde, afinal, hoje é sábado._

_Beijos, o menino de ontem a noite._

Tenten correu até o telefone para verificar a agenda e o número realmente estava gravado lá. Só podia ser piada, mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Se arrumou para o trabalho e engoliu um café com pão de sal, manteiga e queijo e saiu correndo de casa, usando uma bata e uma calça brancos, e o mesmo tênis.

Tenten chegou no trabalho e caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor quando um vulto amarelo e um rosa engancharam-se nos seus braços e saíram arrastando a menina até a praça de alimentação. É, ela devia saber que não ia escapar dessa.

- _Conte-nos tudo e não esconda nada._ - começou Sakura.

- _A gente viu você assentar num bar sozinha e tomar um martini. - _continuou Ino.

_- Aí aparece um moreno gostoso, fortão, e muito tesudo e começa a puxar assunto com você._

_- Então vocês vão dançar e começam a se pegar._

_- Aí ele te leva pra casa._

_- E depois? - _perguntam as duas.

- _Como e depois? - _pergunta Tenten se fazendo de desentendida.

- _Ah, qual é! - _disse Sakura. - _Vai me dizer que ele te deixou em casa e foi embora?_

_- Ah, não!_ - disse Tenten. - _Eu chamei ele para subir._

_- E... - _disse Ino.

- _E...? - _pergunta Tenten, fazendo-se de desentendida de novo.

- _Ah, qual é! - _disse Ino. - _Vai me dizer que ele subiu e vocês ficaram tomando um chazinho e fofocando sobre a novela das oito?_

_- Ah, querem saber? Ele subiu, a gente transou, ele deixou o telefone comigo e vazou antes deu acordar. E fim._

Ino e Sakura olhavam espantadas para Tenten.

- _OK. - _começou Ino. - _Quem é você e o que fez com nossa amiga Tenten?_

_- É. - _disse Sakura. - _Tenten nunca se daria assim prum homem na primeira noite que o conhece._

_- A gente esperava alguma coisa, mas não tanto assim._

_- Nem eu esperava tanto de mim, mas sei lá, aconteceu e eu nem bêbada tava._

_- Você vai ligar pra ele e combinar algo pra hoje né?_

_- Ah, claro. - _disse Tenten.

_- E quem é ele? Dá a ficha ai: nome, idade, endereço... - _pediu Ino.

- _Não dá. Eu não sei o nome dele._

Um par de olhos verdes e um azul a fitaram assustados.

- _Ah gente, nem me julguem. Eu achava que não ia ver ele nunca mais então nem perguntei._

_- Ok, a gente perdoa, mas só se você sair com ele hoje e descobrir o nome dele!_

_- Eu não quero saber o nome dele!_

Tenten cuspiu essas palavras com uma raiva extrema nas suas amigas e saiu. Ela não sabia o porquê de tanta raiva, mas ela a sentia e acabou descarregando nas meninas. Tenten se jogou no banco do jardim do hospital e ficou olhando os pacientes passarem, curtindo um pouco de ar puro. Ela pensava em prováveis motivos para sua raiva, mas todos a levavam ao garoto. Raiva por ter se entregado a ele, por ele ter ido embora sem se despedir decentemente, por eles terem se conhecido. Raiva, raiva, raiva... a palavra consumia Tenten aos poucos e ela sentiu que era bom tomar um calmante ou ia acabar berrando com a primeira pessoa que visse na sua frente. Essa pessoa foi uma enfermeira:

- _Doutora Mitsashi, precisam de você na emergên..._

_- Que que é? Por que tem que ser eu? Tem uma porrada de médico nessa budega e tudo eu! Doutora Mitsashi isso, Doutora Mitsashi aquilo, ah, me deixa em paz!_

Então ela se levantou raivosamente e foi até a farmácia do hospital. Ela definitivamente precisava de um calmante.

Em casa, Neji juntou dinheiro para ir almoçar. Ele estava pensando em ir eu um bar-buate ou outra coisa do tipo. Ele saiu usando um jeans claro, tênis preto e uma blusa de malha preta. Prendeu os cabelos como de costume, borrifou o perfume no corpo e saiu. Acabou entrando em uma bar-buate que lhe chamou a atenção. Alíás, não foi o bar que lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim a loira assentada no balcão. Uma mulher digna de atenção, linda com certeza. Era só usar a mesma cantada da noite e ela estava no papo. Ele se assentou ao lado dela.

- _A gracinha tem nome?_

_- Pra você eu tenho, com certeza. Tomoyo Yuki, prazer. - _ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- _Prazer, Hyuuga Neji._

Eles começaram a conversar e ele pediu um Orloff para acompanhar a moça. Eles falavam sobre várias coisas, e ele começou a tocar no assunto interessante.

_- E você está solteira?_

_- Sempre. E você?_

_- Sempre, como você. É das minhas, mulher. _

_- É que o bom de ser solteira e não sentir peso por beijar caras bonitos e diferentes como você. Não estou presa a ninguém para ter novas experiências._

_- Você quer uma nova experiência agora?_

_- Ah, com certeza._

Yuki e Neji se beijaram ardentemente, um beijo com tudo que se tem direito. Mas Neji não estava tão animado como costumava, pois no fundo uma coisinha o incomodara o dia inteiro. Ele nunca dera seu telefone para nenhuma mulher com quem estivera, exceto Tenten, e logo esta que ele mais queria que lhe ligasse não o fazia. Por que?

Ele não estava prestando muita atenção no seu beijo com Yuki, e ela percebeu isso.

- _Ei gatinho, se não quer me beijar não precisa OK?_

_- Me desculpe, coisa demais na cabeça._

Então ele mesmo retomou o beijo de onde tinha parado, mas prestou atenção dessa vez.

Era o horário de almoço de Tenten e ela cutucava, sem fome, sua comida. Havia ido em um Spoleto, ela amava esse restaurante, mas hoje simplesmente remexia o macarrão com o garfo, sem comer. O telefone parecia dançar na frente dos seus olhos, insistindo para que ela ligasse para o garoto moreno. Ela estava em uma batalha interna entre o sim e o não, mas aos poucos o não foi perdendo miseravelmente, então ela simplesmente pegou o telefone, derrotada, e ligou para o número gravado como "garoto misterioso". O telefone chamou cinco vezes e ela ouviu a voz sedutora da noite atender:

- _Resolveu me ligar gracinha?_

_- É. Eu queria saber o que vai fazer hoje._

_- Por enquanto nada. Por que?_

_- Passa lá em casa. _

_- Com certeza. Que horas você vai estar em casa?_

_- Às oito._

_- OK, até de noite._

_- Até._

Tenten mentiu. Estaria livre Às três, mas resolveu que precisava de lingeries novas antes de Neji chegar. (Gaara: nem um pouco safada né? Gaby: eu sei, mas é a verdade. Gaara: então tá neh. Nem sei porque ainda discuto com você. Gaby: aah Gaa-kun não fale assim... *selinho* por favor... *outro selinho* *beijo* *beijo quente* *caindo atrás da mesa*...*se levantam bagunçados* Gaby: enfim, continuando a fic... Gaara: éeeeee...).

Pela noite, Tenten vestiu uma roupa aparentemente inocente: camiseta, shortinho. Mas a lingerie era um conjunto de renda vermelha que passava bem longe do inocente. Neji tocou a campainha às oito e quinze.

- _Oi. Você me ligou, eu vim._

_- Era essa a intenção. Entre._

Neji entrou e se largou no sofá de Tenten.

- _Aceita água, ou café, ou vodka, ou vinho..._

_- Vodka._

Eles beberam enquanto conversavam sobre várias coisas. Beberam tanto que estavam bêbados, muito bêbados. E pessoas bêbadas são surpreendentes:

_- Eu tô te enrolando desde que você chegou... Não vai me beijar não moreno musculoso?_

_- Ah, tava só esperando você pedir._

Eles se beijaram intensamente, e é claro que isso foi terminar na cama com peças de roupa para todos os lados.

**E fim do cap 2!**

**Gaara: mandem reviews gente, fazem falta!**

**Gaby: mandem siim, eu gosto muito delas!**

**Gaara: continuem acompanhando a gente nessa história maluca e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Gaby: até a próxima!**

***saiem abraçadinhos o.O***


	4. Quem precisa de vodka?

Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, eu virava a Matsuri só pra ficar um tempão pertinho do Gaara-kun!

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: *chorando* sem reviews...**

**Gaara: caalma. elas chegam**

**Gaby: tomara. *fungada**enxugando lágrimas* bem, já q n tenho o q responder aqui vamos à fic.**

_**Capítulo 3: **_Quem precisa de vodka?

Tenten nem se surpreendeu ao ver que o moreno não estava lá; mas se amaldiçoou por ter bebido tanto e feito a mesma merda. Ótimo, transei com um... aliás, O desconhecido de novo e ainda ganhei uma enxaqueca terrível de presente. Tenten se levantou da cama se amaldiçoando pelo que tinha acontecido e se foi até o banheiro em busca de um remédio para sua dor de cabeça. Depois de tomar o remédio e um bom banho, vestiu uma regata e uma calça brancos, o tênis que já nem era branco mais, era cor branco-sujo e foi indo pro plantão de domingo. Ainda bem que ela estaria livre ao meio-dia. E hoje nada ia fazê-la ligar para o moreno. Nada.

Neji tentou chegar em casa sem ser notado, mas Hanabi era uma pestinha muito mais irritante do que parecia.

- _Neji, Neji... Alguma menina prendeu você?_

_- Cala a boca pirralha!_

Ele simplesmente tomou um banho gelado e vestiu uma bermuda de surfista e uma camiseta. Estava num estilo muito esporte hoje, eram as energias acumuladas. Uma noite com a morena não esgota, é tão bom que renova. Então ele simplesmente pegou a prancha de surf atrás do carro, na garagem, e foi para a praia.

O mar estava com ondas ótimas, perfeitas para surfar um pouco. Ele prendeu a correia no tornozelo e foi, nadava em cima da prancha em direção às ondas, então se punha de pé, caia algumas vezes e recomeçava tudo. Relaxante, na opinião dele.

Tenten entrou no hospital com uma cara de poucos, ou melhor, nenhum amigo e foi pisando duro até o consultório de Ino.

_- Abre a porta porquinha! E vem comigo! Eu, você e a testuda precisamos ter uma conversa séria._

Logo as três amigas estavam na lanchonete e Tenten estava amaldiçoando Deus e o mundo pelo que tinha acontecido.

- _Quer nos dizer qual é o problema? - _perguntou Ino.

- _Eu liguei pro moreno, ainda não sei e não quero saber quem ele é, a gente bebeu e acabou na cama de novo. E a culpa é suas! É a segunda vez que eu transo com o mesmo desconhecido por que vocês ficam me falando coisas e colocando merda na minha cabeça!_

_- Calma lá! - _disse Sakura. - _Não falamos pra você se deitar com ele de novo. Era pra vocês se conhecerem melhor, mas você não sabe o nome dele por que não quer. Aliás, não quer por que Tenten?_

_- Simples. O motivo de minha raiva já tem cor e forma, não precisa ganhar um nome também._

_- Ah Panda, para né. - _disse Ino. - _Essa foi a desculpa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Você tem é medo de começar a chamar o nome dele de noite, ou começar a escrever o nome dele nos papeizinhos, etc._

_- VAI CAGAR INO! EU NÃO TO APAIXONADA PELO MORENO RIDÍCULO!_

E não estava mesmo. A coisa entre eles era só química, nada mais. (Gaara: chegou o sanduíche. Gaby: ah, vlw!)

Neji também pensava assim. Os respingos de água batiam no seu rosto e o vento via em seguida, dando um friozinho gostoso. Para ele Tenten era apenas uma diversão fixa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Isso se ela ligasse para ele, ele não ia fazer isso de jeito nenhum: Neji não corre atrás de mulheres, mulheres correm atrás de Neji.

Entre eles havia apenas uma relação carnal, mais nada, não havia sentimento envolvido.

Neji pensava de Tenten apenas que ela era uma morena sexy, dotada de curvas muito sedutoras, boa de cama... uma diversão para os dias mais tediosos do fim de semana.

Tenten pensava de Neji apenas que ele era um cara fortão, musculoso, gostoso, muito bom de cama... alguém para divertí-la nos dias mais chatos.

Não havia muita diferença no que eles pensavam um do outro.

O dia foi se arrastando tediosamente, tanto no hospital quanto no mar. Tenten atendia um, atendia outro, e blábláblá...

Neji afogava uma vez, subia de novo, ficava tempo demais e pulava no mar... blábláblá...

Meio-dia. Tenten estava livre, e foi almoçar com suas amigas. Enquanto olhava tediosamente para seu prato de comida, o telefone parecia pular da sua bolsa e começar a dançar salsa bem na sua frente. Para Neji, que comia em uma lanchonete acontecia a mesma coisa. Mas ele era bem mais arrogante do que Tenten, então ela acabou cedendo primeiro aos desejos pecaminosos de seu corpo: (Gaara: desejos pecaminosos? Gaby: aff, não complica minino. Gaara: tá né.)

- _Alô. - _respondeu o moreno do outro lado.

_- Ei moreno._

_- Morena!_

_- Vai fazer o que hoje?_

_- Nada. Quer que eu vá...?_

_- Sim. Nove horas. _

_- Fechou. Até de noite._

_- Até._

Tenten desligou o telefone e viu a cara das amigas dela. Cara de "a gente sabia que isso ia acontecer".

- _Ai gente, nem começa. Só que o dia ia ser um tédio total mesmo._

_- Tá bom, deixa né Sakura._

_- É, Ino._

Tenten passou o resto de sua tarde tediosa conversando banalidades com as meninas, mas estendeu o momento até as oito da noite, quando foi para a casa.

Abriu o chuveiro e tomou uma ducha quente bem relaxante... estava precisando disso. Saiu enrolada na toalha, pensando no que vestir. Não tinha mais motivos para fingir inocência, ele já sabia por que tinha sido chamado. Então abriu o guarda roupa em busca de algo bom o bastante. Acabou se decidindo por uma lingerie preta com uma calcinha fio dental... dias atrás ela nunca se imaginaria vestindo uma coisa dessas. Vestiu um shortinho curto demais e uma blusa bem decotada. Soltou os cabelos enquanto imaginava a cara do moreno ao ver o cabelo dela soltinho assim. Encerrou com um batom vermelho e sombra grafitte. Estava aceitável. Se largou no sofá e esperou, mas não por muito tempo. O interfone tocou e ela atendeu, abrindo o portão. Em seguida se escorou na porta, aberta, e esperou.

Logo um certo moreno com os cabelos habitualmente presos na ponta e olhos perolados apareceu saindo do elevador ele vestia uma blusa de botões, aberta, deixando seu peito à mostra. Usava uma calça jeans e papetes, e tinha um sorriso bem convencido no rosto.

_- Belo cabelo morena. - _ele disse quando chegou na porta.

Ela o abraçou para alcançar a ponta dos cabelos dele.

- _Por que não me deixa ver o seu?_

_- É, boa ideia._

Ela soltou o cabelo dele e enrolou seus dedos nas madeixas negras.

_- Lindo... como você. _- ela disse.

- _Acho que hoje eu não preciso beber para ter uma desculpa, preciso?_

_- Não._

Ela o puxou para dentro e fechou a porta. Eles se beijaram intensamente, Tenten puxava a blusa já desabotoada de Neji para baixo e ele tirava a dela com vontade.

- _Ah moreno... isso é loucura._

_- Concordo._

Ela prendeu os braços no pescoço dele, e ele a sustentou pelas coxas, a carregando até o sofá. Deitou-se em cima dela e começou a beijar-lhe o colo avidamente, e ela deslizava os dedos nas costas de Neji provocando-lhe arrepios.

- _Quer saber o meu nome morena?_

_- Hoje não..._

_- É, hoje não._

Ele tirou o sutiã dela e começou a beijar-lhe os seios lentamente, ela contía os ruídos de prazer na garganta. Tenten desabotou a braguilha da calça de Neji e ele a pegou no colo, levando até o quarto.

Foi mais uma noite em que eles se entregaram um ao outro.

**Gaara: e fim**

**Gaby: continuem acompanhando, veremos vcs no próximo cap com talvez dois novos contra-regras.**

**Gaara: INO-CHAN?**

**Gaby: NÃO! *tapa* pervertido!**


	5. Timidez

Dedico esse cap a Mousse Winchester Evans, pq eu babei no cap novo dela e por ela ter dedicado o cap a mim. Me fez mto bem, to mto feliz por alguem ter me considerado assim! Vlw!

Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu pegava o Gaa-kun todinho pra mim!

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: DISCULPA GALERA! (se ainda tiver a galera né. #^^#) Eu viajei, pra roça, ou seja sem computador e foi de repente, ai eu nem tive tempo de avisar! Eu garanto a vocês que vou recompensar, eu já planejei essa fic toda do começo ao fim, e mais uma, e tenho mais outras em cabeça então por favor me perdoem e não me abandoneeem!*chorando***

**Gaara: Só pra constar: quem fizer a Gaby-chan chorar MORRE! *olhar fuzilador* **

**Gaby: brigada Gaara mas sem exagero, se não meus fãs ficam com raiva e me abandonam!**

**Gaara: aaah. Tá bom.**

**Gaby: vou responder as reviews de vocês gente, uma por uma. Ah, eu tenho reviews! #\o/#**

**Tashachan: sabe, se vc procurar bm tem varias fics com trailer, mas tem q procurar meeesmo. E eu tive q por o Gaa-kun de contra-regra pra passar um tempinho perto dele sabe... né gaa-kun? *olhar apaixonado* Gaara: aaaaahn... é?**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: disculpa a demora a postar, como eu já expliquei, viajei de repente né. Que bom que você tá gostando, e o Gaa-kun no meio tá muito legal mesmo, né Gaa-kun... Gaara: ah, muuito legal *levantadinha safada de sombrancelha* Gaby: Pervertido! *soco na cabeça* Gaara: aiai você tem que parar de fazer isso! *esfregando a cabeça no lugar do soco* Gaby: então pare de me dar motivos! BAKA! Bem, voltando à review: ainda bem q gostou do hentai, eu ainda tenho pouca experiência com hentais mas tá progredindo né? Não me abandoa não, continua acompanhando por favor! Beijo!**

**ozawa-san: Pois é, fazem ela sair à força e ela acaba se dando bem. Eu sempre faço o Neji mulherengo nas minhas fics, acho que ele tem cara... kkkkkkk Gaara: ele é mesmo, vive pegando a Tenten por aí. Gaby: Ah, bom saber! A respeito dos nomes é que eles têm meio que medo de saber com quem estão se envolvendo, mas vai acabar sendo bom eles não saberem, você vai ver alguns capítulos pra frente! **

**Gaby: OK, sem mais delongas e enrolações, aí vai o cap da fic!**

_**Capítulo 4: **_Timidez

Tenten acordou na segunda-feira com o chato e habitual barulho do despertador, e já sabendo que ele não estaria lá. Levantou-se chingando Kami-sama e o mundo por ter que sair das cobertas e...

Cobertas?

Ela dormiu sem se cobrir, apenas com os braços de Neji a envolvendo. Será que ele teria...?

Não. Decepcionante. Tenten se lembrou de si mesma acordando no meio da noite com muito frio para se cobrir, quando Neji ainda estava lá. Definitivamente ele não era o tipo príncipe encantado.

Então ela entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho gelado e acordar logo. A água lhe fez estremecer com o frio, mas ela não ligou. Vestiu uma camiseta, uma calça jeans e uma sapatilha brancos, afinal, o tênis estava imundo, e saiu para o trabalho.

Enquanto isso, um jovem de cabelos negros se largava na cama para tentar dormir, mas uma certa pestinha de 14 anos batia na porta a toda hora. Bem, Neji teve que se levantar para ver o que Hanabi queria.

- _Que é?_ - ele perguntou, mal-humorado.

- _Eu tenho um encontro com o Konohamaru e você vai me levar._

_- Não vou não. Por que deveria?_

_- Por que o papai mandou._

_- Acontece queridinha, que o seu pai não é meu pai, então ele pode até mandar em você mas não em mim. Tenha um bom dia._

E ele bateu a porta grosseiramente.

- _Tá bom, não leva então. Mas eu não me responsabilizo, afinal, Konohamaru e eu estaremos completamente so-zi-nhos._

Em cinco segundos um Neji vestido e bem disposto apareceu na porta.

- _Onde é o encontro?_

Hanabi sorriu. O calcanhar de aquiles de Neji era a pureza e inocência de suas adoráveis priminhas, ela e Hinata. Logo ela estava no banco do carona do carro de Neji e ele dirigia despreocupado até uma sorveteria. Quando chegaram lá, Hanabi parou para admirar seu namorado: Konohamaru vestia uma blusa comum e calças jeans com rasgos em alguns pontos. Completava com tênis e o cabelo arrepiado. Hanabi saiu correndo do carro e se largou no colo de Konohamaru. Neji se assentou em outra mesa mas mantinha os olhos fixos neles.

No hospital, Tenten estava com um mal-humor incrível. Berrou com quantos entraram no seu caminho, o que incluia Ino e Sakura, mas essas duas foram insistentes em descobrir o problema da amiga.

- _Vamos Tenten, diga._

_- Não-tem-problema-nenhum! - _ela disse entre os dentes.

- _Ah Ino, é meio óbvio não? Ela se encontrou com o moreno._

_- Aí vocês transaram DE NOVO._

_- E agora ela tá com raiva por causa do que aconteceu. Não foi isso Tenten?_

_- Ah, querem saber? Foi sim. Por que eu não consigo simplesmente não ligar pra ele?_

_- Hoje você não liga! - _disse Ino - _Não no meio da semana!_

_- Tá, tá, eu sei. Deixa pra sexta._

_- Tenten! - _as amigas dela a reprimiram.

- _Tá bom, tá bom. Deixa pra lá. _- Ela afastou o prato de macarrão para a frente e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços, na mesa, bufando. Tenten fingiu não notar a troca de olhares preocupados de Ino e Sakura, mas ela estava realmente decidida a só discar aquele número na sexta-feira.

Na sorveteria, Hanabi e Konohamaru dividiam uma enorme banana split com cinco bolas de sorvetes variados e conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que Neji não precisava saber. Agora assentavam-se de frente um pro outro e estavam se aproximando, aos olhos de Neji, rápido demais. Então ele viu Konohamaru colocar a mão na nuca de Hanabi e puxá-la para um beijo exageradamente ardente e apaixonado. Ah, que se dane, não tenho que ver isso! Neji pensou, Já roubaram a pureza e a inocência de Hanabi na quarta série, e na sétima só ficou pior! Hinata sim, continua desprotegida. Então ele se levantou da mesa e saiu. Hanabi que se virasse depois. Ele resolveu voltar para a casa e ver o que Hinata estava fazendo.

Enquanto isso na casa dele, Hinata não perdeu tempo ao ver que estava sozinha, pois os adultos estavam na empresa e Neji tinha levado Hanabi sabe-se Kami-sama pra onde. Então, ligou para Naruto:

- _Alô Hina-chan!_

_- N-Naruto-kun! Vem me ver?_

_- Ah, já to indo!_

Dito e feito. Dez minutos depois um loiro aparece ansioso na porta da casa dos Hyuuga. Hinata abre a porta para ele entrar e ele mesmo sai arrastando uma Hinata muito corada para o andar de cima. Ela abre a porta do quarto dela e Naruto a pega no colo, deitando-a na cama.

- _N-Naruto-kun... eu..._

_- O que foi Hina-chan? Anh... ah. Desculpe._

Ele se assenta na cama ao lado dela e fica encarando a parede, muito corado. Ela também se assenta ao lado dele e começa a olhar para os lados, ainda mais corada que Naruto. Um silêncio constrangedor toma conta da atmosfera. Hinata se aproxima um centímetro de Naruto, corando muito depois. Ele mesmo não é tão simplório. Se aproxima absurdamente de Hinata e lhe dá um abraço. Ela deita a cabeça no ombro dela e ele lhe dá um beijinho na testa.

- _Na-Naruto-kun, me desculpe..._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu fico fugindo de você... é que eu fico tão nervosa, e-eu..._

_- Tudo bem, Hina-chan, relaxa. Sem problemas._

_- N-não, Naruto-kun, tem problema sim! S-se eu continuar assim, v-vai aparecer u-uma menina mais bonita q-que quer você e aí..._

_- Chega Hinata! Que menina mais bonita? Mais bonita que você? Não existe!_

Hinata corou como um morango maduro, e afundou seu rosto no peito de Naruto. Não queria que ele a visse assim, ia pensar que ela era fraca, inocente, e blábláblá. Aliás, não era apenas sobre o que Naruto pensaria, mas sobre o que ela mesma refletia sobre si. Sua timidez era algo que a incomodava muito, mas que ela não conseguia mudar. Se sentia nervosa sempre que sentia que ela e Naruto estavam indo longe demais, mas evitava demonstrar para não magoá-lo. Ainda assim, quando se afastava dele, sentia que ele ficava magoado, apesar de dar um daqueles sorrisinhos que só ele sabia dar e dizer:"Tudo bem Hina-chan, relaxa. Sem problemas." Ela já estava cansada disso, mas era algo mais forte que ela mesma. O que fazer para acertas as coisas entre ela e Naruto? Ela sabia. Tinha que deixar rolar. Será que seria capaz?

- _N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Anh?_

_- E-eu quero... mas alguma c-coisa dá errado comigo. E-eu travo, não sei, eu... preciso de segurança._

_- Hina-chan... - _ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. - _Você sabe que está segura comigo._

_- E-eu sei, mas é que... ah, Naruto, eu... eu queria poder... eu..._

_- O que você quer Hina? Me diga, deixa eu ajudar você. Não gosto de te ver nervosa assim._

_- E-eu quero... q-quero você._

_- Ah, isso é fácil de te dar. Eu já sou seu._

E para provar o que dizia, deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela.

- _Viu?_

_- Faz de novo?_

Ele riu. Em seguida deu outro beijo suave nela, mas um pouco mais demorado.

- _De novo, Naruto-kun!_

Desta vez, Naruto deu um beijo mais quente em Hinata, enrolando seus dedos nos cabelos azulados dela. Ela pôs timidamente as mãos nas costas dele, devolvendo o beijo muito corada. Ele pedia passagem com a língua, e Hinata estava quase vencendo um conflito interno para permitir quando a porta se abriu.

- _Hinata!_

_- Neji-niichan!_

_- Ah, Neji._

_- Hinata, o que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_- B-beijando meu namorado. M-meu n-namorado, Neji-niichan._

_- Ah, Hinata! - _Neji olhava indignado de Hinata para Naruto, e para ela de volta, para ele.

Horas, no que ele estava pensando? Hinata tem 18 anos, e mesmo que fosse tímida e toda essa coisa ela ama o Naruto, uma hora os instintos do corpo iam levá-la para o lado não inocente da vida. (Gaara: filosofou hein? Gaby: #^^#).

-_ Tá, tá, continuem de onde pararam, façam de conta que eu nem estive aqui. Mas, Naruto - _Neji tacou alguma coisa para ele, que pegou no ar. - _Cuide da Hinata._

Então Neji saiu. Naruto nem precisou olhar para ver que se tratava de um preservativo. Acabou guardando no bolso pois duvidava muito que o presentinho de Neji fosse necessário naquela hora. Ainda assim ele voltou a beijar uma Hinata muito corada, e toda a batalha dela para permitir a passagem da língua dele teve que recomeçar: deixo, não deixo, deixo, não deixo... Depois de um tempo, uma Hinata muito trêmula e corada entreabriu os lábios para que Naruto envolvesse a língua no beijo. Era uma coisa que ela raramente conseguia fazer, mas que dessa vez funcionou. Ela sentiu a língua dele deslisar sobre a sua, o que lhe causou um calafriozinho gostoso. Ele a abraçou contra seu corpo, e ela acabou envolvendo seus braços na cintura dele, mas...

- _N-Naruto-kun!_

Ela se separa dele extremamente corada e com uma lágrima de frustração ameaçando cair.

- _Bem, eu já vou indo Hina-chan._

_- N-Naruto-kun, espera! E-eu quero que você fique._

Mas tarde demais. Ele já tinha saído. As lágrimas que Hinata estivera contendo cairam livremente pelo rosto dela depois de Naruto sair. Ele podia dizer que a amava, e mesmo sendo verdade, Hinata já se pusera no lugar de Naruto várias vezes, e sabia que devia ser terrível para ele ter uma namorada que nem consegue beijá-lo direito. A situação estava ficando crítica, ainda mais por que Hinata queria conseguir ficar de verdade com Naruto mas estava travada, por algum motivo. Então ela só conseguiu pensar em uma pessoa para ajudá-la: Neji.

Ele era o cara que ia para as festas e ficava com quantas garotas quisesse, ele sabia como se dar bem com as pessoas, era bem relacionado, e esse era o problema dela, certo? Então foi uma coragem extrema que Hinata bateu na porta de seu primo para pedir ajuda.

- _Neji-niichan?_

_- Hn._

_- Posso entrar?_

_- Hn._

Ela encarou isso como um sim e entrou no quarto dele fechando a porta timidamente. Ele estava largado na cama lendo um livro qualquer.

- _Neji-niichan, posso f-falar c-com você?_

_- Fale._

_- É i-importante, Neji. P-pode prestar a-atenção?_

Ele suspirou e largou o livro na mesa de cabeceira.

- _Que que foi?_

_- É... eu... o Naruto-kun..._

_- O QUE ELE FEZ?_

_- Não grite! N-nada, não fez n-nada. P-por minha causa, esse é o p-problema!_

_- HEIN?_

Hinata, muito nervosa e corada, contou o que tinha acontecido, o que não tinha acontecido, o por que, o que ela queria... desabafou tudo com Neji.

- _... e ele fica m-magoado, eu sei q-que fica m-mesmo que ele sorria e d-disfarce, mas m-me diga, você não f-ficaria? Eu q-quero ajuda N-Neji-niichan. E-eu quero f-ficar de verdade com o N-Naruto-kun!_

_- Uau, eu não sabia que era tanto assim Hina-chan. Ok,eu acho que o seu problema é timidez e auto-estima. Devi aconversar com suas amigas, pedir ajuda a elas, não a mim._

_- Q-que amigas? E-eu não tenho! Nunca falei com n-ninguém, então n-não tenho amigas._

_- OK, escute bem o que vou lhe contar Hinata._

Nej contou para ela todo o seu rolo com Tenten e como ela não sabia quem ele era e blábláblá.

- _N-não entendo Neji-niichan. P-porque me c-contou isso?_

_- Vou ligar para ela e vocês podem conversar. Ela sim vai saber te ajudar, mesmo que por telefone, já que se ela te ver vai fazer a ligação com nosso sobrenome, mas eu acho que mesmo assim ela pode te ajudar._

Então ele ligou para Tenten.

Ela estava em um momento folga, por sorte, e nem acreditou no número que a ligava. Não ia atender. Estava decidida a... DANE-SE!

- _Alô moreno. Me ligando? Geralmente eu faço essa parte._

_- Não é por mim que te liguei. É minha prima, Hinata. Ela precisa de uma ajuda feminina e bem... ela é tão tímida que pensei em te ligar._

_- Ah, claro. Coloque-a na linha._ - apesar de não admitir, Tenten estava decepcionada. Queria tanto que ele dissesse que queria vê-la...

Com o estímulo de Neji ela foi falando tudo o que pôde. Contou sua história com Naruto e o seu problema com timidez. Contou que Naruto chegou a ir embora por causa de tudo isso, e como ela se sentia sabendo que estava o magoando. Tenten deu uma risadinha leve antes de responder:

- _Relaxa Hinata, a solução é bem simples! Me diga, por que você foge de tudo isso?_

_- E-eu não sei..._

_- Pense um pouco. - _Hinata pensou, e as resposta veio aos seus lábios com uma facilidade incrível.

- _Por que são coisas que eu nunca fiz, ou fiz poucas vezes._

_- Exato. Diga ao seu namorado que você quer tomar as iniciativas. Assim você vai fazer só aquilo que se sentir bem, sem obrigação de responder às iniciativas dele, e a pressão vai sumir. Então, finalmente as coisas vão acontecer. _

_- V-você acha mesmo?_

_- Tenho certeza! Ligue para ele de noite e divirta-se!_

_- OK, obrigada._

_- De nada._

Hinata desligou o telefone com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

- _E aí? Ela ajudou você?_

_- Claro Neji-niichan. Tou saindo, volto de noite. Vê se não me interrompe hoje. Tchau._

E ela saiu sem dar mais explicações.

Pela noite, Hinata estava sozinha em casa. Vestiu uma bata lilás clarinha com uma calça jeans escura e uma rasteirinha rosa. Deixou os cabelos soltos como sempre, mas colocou uma flor lilás para enfeitar. Passou um blush rosa clarinho, lápis bege nos olhos e um batom fosco rosa clarinho nos lábios. Neji teve o bom senso de sair, e deixou Hanbi dormindo na casa de Konohamaru. Os adultos também foram dar uma volta a pedido do moreno. Tudo estava certo. Ela ligou para o Naruto, e resolveu respirar fundo antes de falar cada palavra, vai ver isso ajuda a gagueira a sumir.

- _Naruto-kun! Eu estou sozinha hoje, vem me ver? - _não é que resolveu mesmo?

- _Ah Hina-chan, eu não sei..._

_- Por favor, precisamos conversar!_

_- Ahn, tá._

Hinata se largou na cama enquanto esperava. Respira, expira, respira, expira, calma Hinata, relaxa Hinata...

Alguém bateu na porta. Hinata desceu as escadas tranquilamente e abriu a porta. Naruto usava tênis branco, calça preta de tactel e uma blusa pólo laranja. Os cabelos loiros estavam arrepiados e ele usava o colar que ganhara de sua avó, Tsunade. Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela parou ele com a mão.

- _Calma Naruto-kun, preciso falar com você antes, depois você faz isso tá?_

_- Tá tudo bem Hina-chan?_

_- Vai ficar, mas assenta aí e escuta._

Ela narrou para ele o que acontecera depois que ele foi embora e como se sentia, e o disse parte da conversa com Tenten, o bastante para que ele entendesse o plano.

- _Ah, tudo bem, Hina-chan. Talvez funcione. Então você quer fazer o que?_

Ela se aninhou no peito dele, e ele entendeu, dando um abraço. Ela se sentia aconchegada, segura, protegida. Quando estava com Naruto ela se sentia bem só de ele estar ali, perto dela, a envolvendo com seus braços... Sentir Naruto perto dela era uma coisa incrível. Seu corpo implorava por mais, mas sua mente bloqueava suas vontades por conta de uma barreira instintiva que ela tinha desenvolvido ainda na infância.

- _Naruto-kun... eu... eu n-não con-consigo. Me p-perdoe!_

_- __Tudo bem, Hina-chan, relaxa. Sem problemas._

___- P-pare de falar isso N-naruto-kun! - _as lágrimas fluiram pelo rosto da garota. Ela decidiu falar tudo que queria em meio aos soluços. - _Eu sei que estou m-magoando você! E-eu sei que v-você fica chateado c-comigo, afinal, quando você me p-pediu em namoro eu tive m-medo de aceitar mas acabei c-concordando porque eu te amo, te amo m-muito N-naruto-kun. E-eu não quero magoar você, quero ter você pra mim de verdade N-naruto-kun, mas eu n-não consigo, e dói, porque... EU TE AMO!_

_- Eu sei Hina-chan. Eu também amo você. Relaxa, aos poucos vai acontecer. - _Hinata levantou seu rosto do peito de Naruto para encarar os olhos azul-céu dele.

- _E quanto tempo vai demorar? - _ela se surpreendeu ao ver que sua voz saiu firme, sem gaguejos. O ódio de si mesma por ser tão fraca e doce e por fazer Naruto sofrer a encheu de uma coragem inestimável. - _Quando acontecer, pode ser tarde demais. Eu posso te perder. E não tem que ser para uma garota mais bonita que eu, poderia ser para qualquer uma! Você tem desejos e eu sei disso, e sei que é ainda maior quando você gosta da pessoa. Naruto, me esqueça. Me deixe, seja feliz de verdade! Eu nunca vou conseguir te fazer fe..._

Ela foi interrompida pelo toque de seus lábios com os de Naruto. Ele deu um selinho leve e paciente nela para fazê-la se calar, parar de falar besteiras. Hinata amou receber um beijo de Naruto, mesmo sendo um simples selinho, mas ainda assim sentiu um nervosismo começar a se apossar de seu corpo, um desespero, uma sensação de medo misturada com receio... e então ela se separou dele. Uma expressão de tristeza assolou o rosto da tímida Hyuuga e ela começou a lutar contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Naruto pôs a mão no quaixo da garota e puxou o rosto dela para cima, para que os olhos deles se encontrassem.

- _Hina-chan, me faz feliz só de estarmos juntos aqui. Pare com essa bobagem. Eu não vou largar você. Nunca._

_- Obrigada, Naruto-kun._

_- Se você quiser podemos dormir no seu quarto juntinhos... só nos dois. _

_- Eu quero... quero ficar com você._

_- Então decidido! - _disse Naruto animado, se levantando de um salto. Ele pegou uma Hinata muito corada no colo e foi carregando escada acima, até chegarem no quarto dela. Então ele a deitou na cama e a abraçou por trás.

- _Boa noite Hina-chan, eu te amo._

_- Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun._

Eles adormeceram sentindo a pele e o perfume um do outro, através do leve tecido de suas roupas. (Gaara: foi só isso? Credo, que podre. Nem aconteceu nada. Gaby: queria que acontecesse o quê? Gaara: sei lá. Algo.. tipo isso. *beija Gaby* Gaby: anh. Gaara, agora não... os leitores. Gaara: eles podem esperar um pouquinho... *sussurra no ouvido de Gaby* Vem dar uma voltinha comigo, vem? Gaby: taah... não consigo te dizer não. Aos leitores: vou dar uma voltinha com o Gaa-kun mas já volto tá? FUI!)

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS...

(Gaby: cheguei. disculpa a demora, tava muito divertido com o Gaa-kun... Gaara: muuito... *abraça Gaby por trás e enterra a cabeça no ombro dela* Gaby: enfim, de volta ao cap né.)

O dia amanheceu lindo para Naruto e Hinata. Eles se despediram com um selinho doce e ele logo foi embora, deixando uma Hinata sorridente e abobada em casa. Pena que nem todos se sentiram bem com o nascer do dia.

Neji acordou meio abobado no hotel em que passara a noite. Era meio estranho dormir tantas horas direto, há tempos ele não fazia isso. Na verdade, há três dias, pra ser mais exato. Ele tinha a sensação de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa muito importante, mas por nada conseguia se lembrar do que era.

Depois de se levantar, trocar de roupa vestindo uma blusa larga branca e uma calça cinza, calçar um tênis preto da Nike, prender os cabelos como de costume, comer o café e escovar os dentes ele "se deu conta" de que estava em um hotel. E foi aí que se lembrou do motivo pelo qual tinha ido ao hotel sozinho.

- _Hinata!_

Ele saiu correndo do hotel, pagou a conta, pegou seu carro na garagem e foi dirigindo desesperado até sua casa.

Enquanto isso, Tenten abria os olhos em casa, terrivelmente atrasada para o trabalho. Dormira demais. Não ia dar tempo de tomar banho, então vestiu uma leg com uma camiseta brancos e calçou seu tênis branco milagrosamente limpo e seco. Prendeu os cabelos às pressas e saiu desesperada para o trabalho. Ainda bem que era perto de casa, ela foi correndo e logo chegou lá, mas ainda assim, atrasada.

- _Tenten, dormiu mais que a cama hoje? - _perguntou Ino.

- _Pois é. Estou me sentindo tão bem hoje... leve, sabe?_

_- Então não viu o moreno essa noite. Se tivesse visto estaria se roendo de raiva. - _disse Sakura. - _Aliás, quem é...?_

_- SEI LÁ! Humpf, parem de me perguntar. Saco._

Na verdade o mistério do garoto moreno a perturbava. Por mais que quisesse surrupiar a carteira de identidade dele, temia descobrir que se tratava de um criminoso, ou outra coisa qualquer. Além do mais, ela não queria ficar sussurrando um nome, ou dar um nome a seus desejos, e para completar, não queria que ele soubesse quem ela mesma era, e sabia que se ele revelasse o próprio nome ela teria que dizer o dela mesma. E quem era ela? Como responder a pergunta que o garoto lhe faria?

"Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten. Médica." E o que mais diria? Nada. Ela não era ninguém. E ele podia ser alguém explêndido: filho de um empresário famoso, rico, atleta... alguém que ela não reconhecia por não estar por dentro das últimas notícias.

No fim, a única conclusão que lhe restava é que ela sentia vergonha de si mesma. E saber quem ele era implicava revelar tal vergonha, então é o fim. é melhor deixar as coisas tão como estão.

E o grande mistério entre a identidade dos dois se resume a isso:

Neji é simplesmente desinteressado, não quer saber por medo de se apaixonar e isso não lhe faz a menor diferença.

Tenten tem vergonha de revelar quem é, e por isso não quer saber quem ele próprio é.

Moreno, morena... seriam os nomes escolhidos por ele pelo tempo que fosse preciso.

**Gaby: E é o fim de mais um capítulo!**

**Gaara: ufa, larga esse trem agora e vem dormir, são onze e cinquenta e dois da noite, tenha dó.**

**Gaby: menos né, tá parecendo minha vó falando.**

**Gaara: táa. Encerra logo essa bagaça.**

**Gaby: obrigado por continuarem me seguindo, eu to de volta mesmo agora. Me deixem as tão amadas reviews gente!**

**Gaara: deixem as reviews... blábláblá... anda logo!**

**Gaby: tá, tou indo meu gostoso. Xau galera, até a próxima!**


	6. Inferno Astral

Vou dedicar esse cap a Tashachan pq ela me deu reviews muuito inspiradoras! Obrigada!

Naruto não me pertence. Que pena. O Gaara também não. Nem o Sasuke, ou o Neji, ou o Shino, ou o Kiba...

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: Eba eba eba! Reviews! Vamos responder:**

**ozawa-san: eu pegando um moreno gostoso que nem o neji também nao ia nem me importa com a identidade dele... aiaiaiaiaia... Gaara: CAHAM. Gaby: relaxa, sou mais você. Gaara: bom mesmo!**

**Tashachan: pode me chamr de gaby sim, eu dexo! e perdoo a review pq eu tbm sumi neh kkkkkkkkkk q bom q vc sentiu arrepios #^^# **_**adoro emocionar os leitores com meus capítulos. **_**e esse cap ta mto emocionate, eu garanto! Gaara: ô, se tá. eu nem enchi muito o saco pra não interromper. tá ótimo o cap. Gaby: você nunca interrompe amor. Gaara: que isso amoor... acha mesmo? Gaby: acho. *selinho***

**Gaby: bem, vamos ao cap pq esse tá compriiido**

**Gaara: não tenham preguiça, podem ler, tá ótimo**

**Gaby: divirtam-se!**

_**Capítulo 5:**_ Inferno Astral

Tenten acordou na quarta-feira com um humor invejável. Levantou às 6 horas da manhã, tomou um banho caprichado, vestiu uma leg branca com uma bata branca por cima, calçou seu all-star branco e até enfeitou os coquinhos com fitinhas brancas. Teve ânimo até para passar um iluminador nos olhos, lápis preto, um gloss transparente, colocar uns brinquinhos de pérolas e um colar e uma pulseira combinando. Passou um perfume doce e floral e se olhou no espelho. Estava tão branca que parecia a Dama da Paz. Ou um fantasma. Mas Dama da Paz é mais legal, então deixa assim mesmo. Ela comeu um pedaço de bolo e tomou uma xícara de café forte, escovou os dentes, retocou o gloss e foi feliz e saltitante para o trabalho, e ela sabia que era por NÃO ter passado a noite com Neji. Pena que nem todos se sentiam assim.

Neji mal dormira pela noite. Só pra começar, assim que chegou em casa de manhã, ele teve que ouvir os desabafos de Hinata sobre as coisas não terem dado certo, e a partir daí o dia só foi piorando...

[**Flashback ON**]

(Gaby: só pra constar: o flashback não é só do Neji, é meio que geral)

Neji entrou em casa desesperado procurando por Hinata. Nada dela na sala, nem na copa, ou na cozinha. Com certeza ela não estava em nenhum lugar do andar de baixo. O medo dele foi crescendo à medida que o quarto dela se tornava o único lugar provável.

Tudo bem que ele tinha concordado com isso, mas agora que provavelmente já tinha acontecido lhe parecia um erro. Como ele pôde deixar Naruto roubar a inocência de sua priminha? Tudo bem que de "inha" ela não tinha nada; já era uma mulher formada com um corpo muito invejável, mas ela era tão tímida e frágil que parecia mesmo uma bonequinha.

Vendo que ele não tinha escolha, ele parou em frente ao quarto dela e respirou fundo. Então abriu a porta silenciosamente...

Ele encontrou Naruto e Hinata dormindo de conchinha, mas perfeitamente normal. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, a cena teria sido diferente, disso ele tinha certeza. Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar um pouco e fechou a porta devagar. Não tinha acontecido nada de mais, eles só dormiram. E fim.

Ele desceu as escadas e se assentou no sofá. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e respirou fundo. Depois de tudo, Hinata não conseguira superar seus medos e Neji sabia que ela iria estar triste quando acordasse. O que mais doía é que ele era homem, então sabia o que Naruto estava sentindo. E ele queria muito que Naruto fosse uma pessoa melhor que ele mesmo, pois se fosse ele no lugar de Naruto, já estaria traindo a Hinata a muito tempo.

O telefone tocou, tirando Neji de seus pensamentos.

- _Alô._ - ele atendeu.

- _Posso saber onde você está? São quase dez horas da manhã e eu tô aqui que nem uma palhaça te esperando. Aff Neji, se não podia me buscar era só avisar, eu pegava um ônibus!_

_- HANABI! Nossa, me esqueci completamente. Ainda está na casa do Konohamaru né?_

_- Claro, ninguém veio aqui me buscar._

_- Então fica aí que eu já estou chegando. Beijo! Tchau!_

E ele desligou sem esperar resposta. Saiu correndo pela casa até a garagem, onde ligou sua Ferrari vermelha (Gaara: sabe, é a primeira vez que você comenta qual é o carro dele. Gaby: é, eu reparei que não tinha feito isso ainda, o que é uma falha e tanto né. Mas, pronto, tá corrigida.) e foi correndo até onde Hanabi lhe esperava.

Sarutobi Hiruzen era um senhor muito rico e influente na cidade, então a família Sarutobi morava em uma casa quase tão grande quanto a de Neji. A única diferença é que a de Neji tinha 3 andares enquanto esta tinha apenas dois. (Gaara: apenas? Gaby: sentido figurado)Hiruzen era viúvo agora, mas ele e sua mulher tiveram um filho na fase adulta, hoje com 40 anos, Asuma, e este por sua vez se casara com Yuuhi Kurenai tendo Konohamaru como filho; nome escolhido pelo avô. Agora Kurenai estava grávida de novo e Konohamaru mal podia esperar pelo seu irmãozinho, Sarutobi Hiruzen Segundo.

Neji parou na frente da casa e tocou o interfone. Ele avisou ao mordomo que atendeu que veio buscar Hanabi e em poucos instantes ela apareceu na porta. Os cabelos negros dela estavam seguros apenas por um arquinho leve. Ela usava uma camiseta colorida e um shortinho jeans. Nos pés uma sapatilha com um saltinho e uma bolsa transversal. Konohamaru vinha ao lado dela carregando sua mochila. Usava uma camiseta preta, calças Jeans de um tom claro e tênis prateados. Ele arrepiara os cabelos chocolate e andava ao lado dela. Apesar disso, havia alguma coisa muito errada na cena, como se uma barreira os separasse. Havia muita... _formalidade._ Ao chegarem no portão, Konohamaru entregou a mochila de Hanabi para Neji e o casal se despediu com um beijo na bochecha. Então ela passou direto por Neji e entrou no banco do carona da Ferrari. Neji reparou as atitudes e as expressões dos dois, e alguma coisa ali não cheirava bem, então ele não pensou duas vezes. Agarrou Konohamaru pela gola da camiseta e o levantou a ponto de que o garoto tirasse os pés do chão. Então encarou as orbes castanhas do menino e disse com uma expressão extremamente raivosa:

- _O que você fez com a Hanabi-chan?_

_- Por que não pergunta a ela?_

_- Hora seu..._

_- Neji! Vamos! - _berrou Hanabi de dentro do carro.

Neji largou o menino no chão e caminhou até o carro. Entrou no banco do motorista e começou a dirigir.

- _Me diga Hanabi, o que aconteceu essa noite que eu não estou sabendo?_ - ele perguntou.

- _Nada... parece que houve alguma coisa?_

_- Parece. Você e o Konohamaru estão formais demais um com o outro. Vocês brigaram?_

_- Não._

_- Então aconteceu o que?_

_- NADA! _

_- ACONTECEU SIM! EU TE CONHEÇO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ MESMA, DÁ PRA ABRIR ESSA BOCA E DESEMBUCHAR DE UMA VEZ?_

_- TÁ BOM! Ontem de noite... teve um probleminha..._

O carro deu uma freada brusca, e um Neji assustado deixou escapar entre os dentes:

- _Ah meu Deus, você transou com o Konohamaru! Vocês usaram camisinha, fala que usaram por favor!_

_- PARA NEJI, EU NÃO TRANSEI COM O KONOHAMARU!_

_- Ah... ufa. - _ele deu um suspiro de alívio e continuou dirigindo.

_- Ainda não._

_- O QUÊ?_

_- Caaalma, não foi isso não. É que... Ai, foi quase isso, mas não foi. Por isso a gente disctiu._

_- Quer me explicar melhor essa história? - _perguntou um Neji mais calmo, agora que sabia que a inocência de sua priminha estava preservada.

- _Você me acha... brochante?_

_- Não me diga que... ..._

_- PARA, NÃO FOI ISSO TAMBÉM!_

_- Ah... seria hilário demais. Aiai... se o Konohamaru brochasse... hahahahahahahahaha..._

_- CHEGA!_

_- Tá, parei. Me diz o problema então._

_- É que... eu meio que..._

_- Vamos Hanabi, eu não tenho o dia todo!_

_- Tá. Lá vai. A gente tava no quase..._

_- Defina quase, por favor._

_- Neji!_

_- Tá bom... continua._

_- Aí a mãe dele apareceu na porta com leite quente e biscoitos de chocolate._

_- A KURENAI? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

_- PARA NEJI!_

_- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

_- PARA SE NÃO EU VOLTO AGORA PRA LÁ PRA GENTE CONTINUAR DE ONDE PAROU!_

_- HAHAHA... tá bom parei. Sério mesmo._

_- Não tem graça. Ai a Kurenai ficou igual um pimentão vermelho e saiu do quarto, mas depois disso o Konohamaru nem teve ânimo mais, aí eu cismei que eu era brochante. Aí a gente meio que ficou sem clima até agora. Foi só._

_- Aiaiai... cômico._

_- Não é nada! É trágico._

_- É natural do seu lado da família, Hanabi._

_- Como assim, meu lado? Tá falando da Hinata?_

_- É. Essa foi uma noite... seca, para nós três._

_- Pera. Então fizemos tudo isso e não deu nada certo entre os dois?_

_- É._

_- Sabe... a gente podia tentar de novo essa noite! Me deixa lá na casa do Konohamaru-kun de novo e aí..._

_- Não. Chega._

_- Então não deixa. Eu pulo a janela._

_- Hanabi, menos. Espera pelo menos até o fim de semana. Você já tá quase atrasada pra aula de novo, espera, pelo menos por enquanto._

_- Aff, tá bom._

Hanabi estudava à tarde, e usava como uniforme uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, com um coletinho vermelho por cima, fechado. A saia era rodada de um xadrez preto e ela calçava um all-star xadrez vermelho, com meias até os joelhos, brancas. Ela passou em casa para trocar de roupa e pegar seu material, então Neji a deixou na escola. Logo depois Neji voltou para casa e viu que Naruto já tinha ido embora, uma vez que a BMW dele não estava mais na frente da casa. Sim, ele anda de moto. Então Neji respirou fundo e entrou em casa.

Hinata caminhava de um lado pelo outro com um vestido floral soltinho e chinelos. Quando viu Neji chegar, a garota caiu no choro, correu até ele, o abraçou, e soluçava horrores. Neji a levou até o sofá, assentou-se ao lado dela e deixou que ela manchasse sua camiseta com suas lágrimas. Hinata enterrou o rosto no ombro de Neji e chorou, chorou mais um pouco, chorou de novo, até que ela estava com a garganta doendo por causa dos soluços. (Gaara: hein? Gaby: sabe, quando você chora demais e fica uma dorzinha na garganta. Gaara: nunca chorei tanto assim não. Gaby: já sim. você tinha de uns 4 pra 6 anos, foi quando você matou o seu ti... Gaara: tá, tá, já entendi. Credo, você me dá medo. Sabe mais da minha vida que eu mesmo. Gaby:kkkkkkkk. Você não liga, liga? Gaara: não, tá bom, dexa.)

- _Agora que parou de chorar, Hina-chan, porque não vamos almoçar e você me conta tudo?_

_- T-tá, Neji-niichan._

Neji resolveu levar Hinata em um lugar que ela gostasse, para que ela pudesse esquecer um pouco as coisas ruins que tinham lhe ocorrido nas últimas horas. Ela gostava muito de comida italiana, então ela a levou em um Spoleto. Chegando lá ele mal acreditou no que viu: Tenten estava assentada em uma mesa do outro lado do restaurante. Ele não podia ficar por lá nessas condições, não queria que ela o visse com Hinata.

- _Err, Hinata?_

_- O que?_

_- Vou te levar em um outro Spoleto, esse aqui tá muito cheio e e sei que você vai falar melhor comigo se estivermos mais sozinhos. Vamos._

_- Tá._

Ele rodou a cidade à procura de outro Spoleto, e já eram lá pelas duas da tarde quando ele encontrou. Eles entraram e fizeram seus pedidos, então assentaram em uma mesa perto da janela.

- _Então Hinata, o que aconteceu depois que o Naruto chegou?_

_- Eu me senti muito bem perto dele, então ele me abraçou e eu deitei no colo dele e ai eu travei._

_- Tão cedo? E tudo aquilo que houve de manhã?_

_- Foi o Naruto que me beijou, eu só não quis afastá-lo para não deixar ele magoado._

_- Ah, eu mato ele!_

_- Não Neji! Eu gostei. Não faça nada com ele por favor!_

_- Então o conselho da morena só piorou as coisas?_

_- Não, ela melhorou! Eu não magoei o Naruto, tanto que ele passou a noite comigo._

_- Ah. E como você se sentiu depois?_

_- Mal. Mesmo não tendo magoado ele, eu... eu falhei! De novo! Isso é frustrante!_

_- Tudo bem, não vamos falar disso OK?_

_- OK._

Eles comeram falando sobre uma ou outra coisa qualquer e depois de Neji pagar a conta eles foram embora para casa. Chegando lá, Neji estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa... depois de andar pela casa quase inteira ele se deu conta de que a "coisa" era Hanabi. Então ele foi até o quarto de Hinata:

- _Hina-chan, você viu a Hana-chan por aí?_

_- Ela saiu. Parece que ia no salão de beleza._

_- Ah._

Neji não acreditou muito nisso, então se plantou na sala e esperou. O tempo insistia em não passar, e Hanabi não chegava nunca.

Às sete horas da noite uma Hanabi apressada entrou pela sala.

- _Hanabi! Aonde você..._

Ele nem precisou completar, ela de fato fora ao cabeleireiro. O que o deixou em choque foi o corte novo de cabelo escolhido pela garota: ela estava a cara da backing vocal da banda The Runaways, a Joan Jett. O corte era idêntico: na altura dos ombros, muito repicado tanto embaixo quanto na frente, e uma franja curta de lado. Ficava ainda mais parecido porque o cabelo da menina era preto de nascença.

- _O que você fez com o seu cabelo Hanabi?_

_- Cortei._

_- Quem deixou você cortar ele assim?_

_- Ninguém tem que deixar. O cabelo é meu, eu corto como quiser._

Ela foi subindo as escadas com um ar levemente metido e arrogante, parecia o Neji. Ao chegar em seu quarto fechou a porta e se escorou nela. Respirou fundo e olhou os papéis em suas mãos. Pouco lhe importava se o pai dela ia deixar ou não. Se deixasse, ela ia. Se não deixasse, ela ia escondida.

Hanabi pegou o seu telefone e discou o número de seu pai.

-_ Alô fofinha._

_- Ei pai! Eu quero te pedir uma coisa._

_- Pode pedir._

_- Tem um show aqui na cidade de uma banda que canta músicas da banda The Runaways. O Konohamaru conseguiu dois ingressos e..._

_- Pode ir com ele chuchuzinho, mas olha lá em? Sem fazer besteiras. Agora deixa o papai desligar porque estou a caminho de casa e não posso dirigir falando no telefone. Beijo._

_- Outro. Tchau._

_- Tchau._

O show era às oito e meia, e o lugar era longe. Konohamaru ia buscá-la em casa de táxi às oito em ponto, então, sem tempo a perder!

Hanabi tomou um banho quente e relaxante, e lavou os cabelos. Essa é a vantagem ter os cabelos naturalmente lisos: ela saiu do banho e bateu um ar quente do secador nele para secar. Então pegou a chapinha só para modelar as pontas. Então ela chegou em um momento que ela tinha certeza que seria crítico: abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a raciocinar sobre o que vestir, mas assim que abriu o armário percebeu que ela já sabia o que vestir.

Começou pela langerie: dessa vez não teria Kurenai para separá-los, então ela se decidiu por uma calcinha fio dental que ela comprara escondia certa vez, preta, mas ela não quis o sutiã de rendinhas que fazia par com a calcinha: pegou um sutiã de couro meia taça. Vestiu uma calça de couro preta de cintura baixa, colada. Como era de cintura baixa, ela puxou as alcinhas das laterais da calcinha para cima, deixando-as à mostra. Vestiu uma blusa cinza transparente de mangas curtas e que deixava sua barriga de fora. Colocou um bolero de couro e mangas compridas e calçou uma ankle-boot preta. Maquiou-se passando muita sombra preta nos olhos, passou lápis preto, rímel e um gloss transarente. Encerrou com um blush rosa clarinho e colocou seu ingresso no bolso da calça, junto com o dinheiro que ela ia precisar para pagar o táxi e comprar as coisas lá dentro. Então ela desceu até o andar de baixo e já ia saindo quando...

_- AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI DESSE JEITO?_

Tinha que ser o Neji.

- _Pro show. Você queria que eu fosse como, plantando bananeira?_

_- SOBE E VAI JÁ TROCAR DE ROUPA!_

_- CALA A BOCA, VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM NEJI!_

Ele ficou parado vendo Hanabi desaparecer pela porta da frente. Não demorou muito até Konohamaru chegar no táxi. Ela se assentou ao lado dele.

- _Está linda Hana-chan. Amei seu cabelo assim._

_- Ah, você é o tipo de cara que repara._

_- Você tirou metade do tamanho, eu ia reparar né?_

_- Hahahaha, claro. Você também está lindo..._

Konohamaru vestia uma blusa de botões branca aberta no peito, com uma jaqueta de couro aberta por cima. Usava também um calça jeans escura e all-star preto. O cabelo estava arrepiado e ele tinha um sorriso safado no rosto. (Gaara: sorriso safado... tipo esse? *sorriso de canto com cara de safado* Gaby: é... eu amo esse sorriso. Gaara: eu sei.) Hanabi amava aquele sorriso, era uma das coisas que a fizera se apaixonar por Konohamaru.

Ele puxou a garota para se deitar em seu colo e ficou afagando os novos cabelos recém cortados dela. Por meia hora eles ficaram nessa posição, até o taxista anunciar que tinham chegado ao destino. Eles pagaram o táxi e entraram na enorme fila do lado de fora do show. Pelo menos a fila andava depressa. Logo as pessoas foram entrando e chegou a vez dos dois. Eles passaram pela multidão e se viram em uma pista cheia de gente, mas ser quem eles eram tinha seus privilégios:

- _Caraca, uma Hyuuga e um Sarutobi juntos! Podem vir, fiquem aqui na frente!_ - um desconhecido foi conduzindo os dois até o ponto mais próximo do palco.

O show começou ao som de "Queens of Noise". Konohamaru puxou Hanabi para perto para que eles dançassem juntos. Ela prendeu seus dedos nos cabelos dele e ele a segurou pela cintura. Então eles se beijaram lentamente, curtindo o momento, sem pressa... Eles faziam suas línguas dançarem no ritmo da música, que mudara pra "Rock N Roll", não muito diferente da anterior, um beijo leve entre eles...

Muitas músicas depois, Hanabi sentiu sede e eles compraram duas garrafas de Vodka, uma para cada um. Então começou a tocar "I Love Rock n' Roll", que não é exatamente do "The Runaways", mas sim da banda que Joan Jett formou depois do desmembramento do The Runaways, mas isso não importava. As coisas começaram a esquentar entre eles, então Konohamaru levou Hanabi para um canto isolado do show: uma salinha, onde eles entraram e trancaram por dentro. Eles ainda podiam ouvir a música soar lá fora...

Hanabi puxou a jaqueta e a blusa de Konohamaru para fora de uma vez, e ele se ocupou da jaqueta e da blusa dela.

-_ Bonito sutiã... - _Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela com uma risadinha. Então puxou a coxa direita dela para cima, e ela travou a perna nos quadris dele.

A música mudara. Tocava "Cherry Bomb" do lado de fora. Os únicos sons que eles ouviam além da música eram o do beijo e do barulhino que as garrafas de vodka em suas mão faziam, balançando o conteúdo. Konohamaru desviou seus lábios dos dela para beijar-lhe o pescoço e a orelha, e ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- _ O show está quase no fim. Vamos embora?_

_- Claro._

Eles recolheram suas roupas mas não as vestiram. Parando apenas para comprar outra garrafa de vodka eles foram andando pela rua.

- _Aceita? - _perguntou Konohamaru, estendendo uma caixinha de cigarros para ela. Os dois estavam completamente bêbados, então ela se esqueceu de que não fumava.

- _Claro._

Konohamaru acendeu o cigarro da garota e eles ficaram andando, bebendo e fumando por um bom tempo, até uma Hanabi com a voz embriagada falar:

- _Alguma coisa está errada aqui, Konohamaru. No meu ombro tem duas peças de roupa, com uma mão eu estou segurando uma garrafa de Vodka, com a outra estou segurando um cigarro..._

_- Eu sei, estou que nem você._

_- Então com que mão eu agarro você?_

_- É mesmo... a gente podia ter mais mãos né, ia ser tudo tão mais fácil..._

Eles se largaram no meio fio enquanto refletiam sobre o ridículo problema que tinham em mãos. Até que Hanabi teve uma "brilhante" ideia:

- _Larga o cigarro no chão e joga a garrafa na lixeira!_

_- Aaah, você é muito inteligente, lindona! É por isso que eu te amo_

Eles apagaram os cigarros com as solas dos sapatos e tacaram as garrafas na lixeira de rua ao lado.

- _Agora já posso pegar você! - _disse Hanabi.

- _Então pega._

Ela se jogou em cima dele, o enlaçando com os braços e beijando ardentemente os lábios dele, mas os lábios não eram o bastante. Ela desceu o beijo pelo peito nu do garoto, e subiu de volta ao rosto. Ele arrastou a garota para um local onde estariam escondidos, afinal, mesmo bêbados tinham a consciência de que atentado violento ao pudor dava cadeia. Então ela desabotou a braguilha do namorado e abaixou a cueca dele, beijando-o por TODO o corpo. Ele soltou o sutiã e tirou o resto das peças de roupa da menina.

- _Konohamaru, espera._

_- O quê?_

_- Cadê minha calça?_

Ele procurou a peça no escuro, até encontrar. Hanabi tirou uma camisinha do bolso e entregou a ele.

_- Eu já comentei como você é inteligente, lindona?_

_- Já. Mas pode falar de novo, eu não ligo._

_- Lindona..._ - ele disse, enquanto colocava a camisinha.

Então ele deitou o corpo de Hanabi no chão e estourou a última barreira da inocência dela que Neji tanto preservava.

- _Ai Konohamaru... Doeu..._

_- Disculpa lindona..._

_- Tudo bem, continua._

Ele se movimentava sobre e no corpo dela, causando espasmos de prazer. Eles atingiram o orgasmo e Konohamaru deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço e o colo, os seios, a barriga... Então ele se pôs de pé e trouxe Hanabi com ele. Depois de muitas tentativas (e erros) eles conseguiram vestir suas roupas certas, mas estava calor demais para uma jaqueta, então Hanabi amarrou a sua na cintura e Konohamaru jogou a sua sobre as costas.

Eles foram andando abraçados meio que sem rumo pela rua. Fumaram mais um cigarro para passar o tempo e acharam uma praça com jardins abertos ao público.

Eram quatro e meia da manhã, e eles estavam cansados. Tinham que descansar, infelizmente era o meio da semana e o dia seguinte tinha aula. Maldita aula. Eles deitaram no jardim, de conchinha, e adormeceram ali mesmo.

[**Flashback OFF**]

Neji acordou depois de duas horas de sono no sofá da sala. Ele ficara esperando Hanabi chegar, mas acabou dormindo. Com certeza ela já tinah chegado enquanto ele dormia, então ele foi até o quarto dela para perguntar como fôra a noite mais... ela não estava lá.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo pensando em onde procurar primeiro pela cidade, quando a campainha tocou. Neji se encheu de esperanças, mas...

- _O Konohamaru-kun está aí?_ - perguntou uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, com o olhar cansado e uma barriga de uns seis meses de gravidez.

- _Não está com você, Kurenai-san?_

_- Ah não..._

Nesse instante um táxi parou na porta da casa e um Konohamaru e uma Hanabi cançados e com uma enxaqueca infernal desceram do carro. Eles conseguiram pagar com o resto do dinheiro e foram andando até a casa.

- _Konohamaru, graças a Deus meu filho!_

A senhora Kurenai abraçou o filho o enchendo de beijos.

_- ISSO SÃO HORAS DE CHEGAR HANABI? E NESSE ESTADO!_

_- Cara, você podia ser que nem ela. - _disse Hanabi indicando Kurenai com a cabeça. mulher mimava o filho como podia. - _E para de gritar que a minha cabeça tá me matando. Eu vou tomar um remédio e vou dormir um pouco antes da aula._

A garota se despediu de Konohamaru e entrou na casa. Apesar de tudo eles se lembravam do ocorrido pela noite, e não se arrependiam.

E esse é o dia a dia de Hyuuga Neji: Cuidar da prima mais nova e irresponsável e ajudar a prima mais velha tímida. Mas no inferno astral em que ele se encontra, sem dúvidas fica tudo muito pior, e embora Neji não saiba, esse inferno astral é culpa de uma só pessoa: Mitsashi Tenten. É isso que NÃO vê-la faz com o pobre garoto rico da família Hyuuga.

**Gaby: caraca, esse cap ficou grande hein?**

**Garra: acho que foi o melhor que você já escreveu.**

**Gaby: brigaada. Continuem acompanhando e não esqueçam as minhas reviews hein? Bjks!**

**Gaara: mandem as reviews para nós! xau!**


	7. Discussão

Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia eu compro só pra mim!

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: yes, nós temos reviews! Respondendoooo**

**ozawa-san: também acho que ele merece mais do que cuidar das primas, mas ele não temmais nada para fazer da vida mesmo, então deixa. o.O Também axo q se a Tenten fica contente sem ele... pode me dar ele de presente! Gaara: NÃO PODE NADA! ELA QUE TENTE! EU MATO ESSE HYUUGA NA HORA! Gaby: aiai esses ciúmes...**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: tah perdoada! eu não postei por causa da viaem, e blablabla... mas eu fiquei com tanta saudade que acabei fazendo uma fic atras do outro, como você pode ver. kkkkkk obrigada por axar essa a melhor, me sinto muito honrada com o título! relaxa q eu n vou te abndonar na "Coisas que eu odeio em você" por que eu AMO essa fic, e já to lendo "Insana" também, tá bem legal. Gaara: não tá nada. eu não gosto da Sakura. Gaby: cala a boca BAKA. Tá legal sim, continua! Beijao**

**Sabaku no Hidura: fofamente hilário... kkkkkkkkkk os outros contra-regras eu tive que dispensar por enquanto ra cuirtir meu tempinho com o Gaa-kun mas quem sabe eles voltam? ou não neah... Gaara: n voltam não, fica só nos dois mesmo. Ah, e eu não vou ter filhos com a Ino só pra constar. Eu gosto da Matsuri, e da Gaby-chan, mas qualquer coisa é só me ligar que eu... Gaby: CHEGA NE!**

**Gaby: sem mais delongas, vamos a outro cap gigante. Gente to empolgando com isso!**

_**Capítulo 6:**_ Discussão

Tenten tivera uma quarta-feira perfeitamente normal, mas no fundo mais profundo algo a incomodara. Ao chegar em casa ela descobrira que esse algo se chamava "curiosidade", e se referia à identidade de Hyuuga Neji. Ela foi dormir cedo, mas manteve seus pensamentos no mistério de quem era o garoto. Ela tinha que ganhar a confiança dele, para depois dizer que ela era... ninguém. E já tinha uma ideia de como fazer isso.

Saiu de casa para o trabalho na quinta-feira e começou a por o seu plano em prática. Passou no chaveiro e só então foi para o trabalho.

Nesse mesmo dia, Neji também bolava um plano. Como ele já tinha dito, conhecia Hanabi melhor que ela mesma, então, não adiantava ela esconder: ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido além do show, mas ele não conseguia precisar exatamente o que, e era isso que ele estava tentando descobrir, até que ele teve a brilhante ideia. Pegou o telefone e começou ligando para seus tios, pais de Hanabi:

_- Alô?_

_- Alô Hiashi, é o Neji._

_- Ah, oi Neji. Algum problema com as meninas?_

_- Não, é outra coisa. A Hanabi ficou muito feliz com o show, então eu pensei: por que não dar a ela a chance de ver o namorado de novo?_

_- Explique melhor Neji._

_- Que tal um jantar aqui, eu chamaria o Senhor Hiruzen e a família._

_- Ah, claro! Faça isso. Diga a Hinata para chamar o Naruto, e se você quiser chame alguém também._

O que Neji fez a seguir foi completamente insano e automático. Ele não pensou, não refletiu, só falou.

- _Claro, eu chamo a morena._

_- Morena, que morena?_

_- Hein? Anh... ah! A Matsuri. Lembra dela?_

_- Aquela do colegial? Tudo bem então. Até de noite._

_- Até._

O coração de Neji deu um pulo ao desligar o telefone. Ele tinha pensado inconscientemente em Tenten, ao ouvir a deixa para que ele chamasse alguém para acompanhá-lo. Aos poucos ele conseguiu se convencer que era só por ela ser a última mulher com quem ele tinha estado e se acalmou: não era nada além disso. No fim, ele não ia chamar Matsuri nenhuma, era só dar uma desculpa qualquer e pronto, tudo resolvido. Prosseguindo com o plano, ele ligou para Hiruzen:

_- Alô?_

_- Alô Senhor Sarutobi._

_- Neji? Ah, por favor, me chame de Hiruzen._

_- Hiruzen então. Eu estava pensando se você e sua família não gostariam de vir jantar aqui em casa hoje, Hanabi e Konohamaru ficariam muito felizes de se verem._

_- Claro, que horas devemos chegar?_

_- Às oito está bom?_

_- Oito é perfeito. Até mais tarde._

_- Até._

Hora da última etapa do plano. Neji subiu as escadas até o quarto de Hanabi, sua querida priminha de 14 anos, e parou na porta com uma expressão surpresa. A porta dos quartos costumava ser branca, mas a dela agora era roxa, com uma enorme caveira branca pintada no meio. Depois de absorver o choque, ele aproximou o ouvido da porta e acabou ouvindo uma música baixinha, pela melodia ele sabia ser algo como rock, ou heavy metal. Ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Sem resposta. Tentou de novo, e de novo... então ele compreendeu: a música não era um som baixinho, mas sim um fone de ouvido alto demais. Então ele abriu a porta e sentiu seu queixo cair drasticamente: a parede do fundo do quarto estava preta com uma enorme caveira pintada. As outras três estavam roxo escuro, o piso tinha um carpete roxo extremamente fofo e alto e a janela estava com as cortinas do tipo blackout fechadas, bloqueando completamente a luz do sol.. A cama estava com uma colcha da banda "Metallica", e era onde Hanabi estava esparramada, jogando Guitar Hero no Play Station 3 com a guitarra no colo e o fone conectado à televisão. A escrivaninha estava abarrotada de cd's de bandas de rock e o gurda-roupa tinha portas transparentes com adesivos de caveiras colados nela. A mochila era roxa e o fichário era preto, da franquia "Plush Poison" com um cinto de listras roxas e pretas e uma caveira em volta. Ao entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, ele reparou que a parte de trás da mesma estava abarrotada de pôsteres de bandas de rock, e ao caminhar o bastante para dentro ao ponto de ver o interior do guarda roupa dela através das portas transparentes, reparou que as cores predominates eram preto, vermelho, diferentes estampas em xadrez, roxo e uma ou outra peça rosa pink. A própria Hanabi vestia um top roxo, um shortinho preto jeans com muitos desfiados, uma rasteirinha preta e apesar de estar em casa, uma pulseira spike e muita sombra preta nos olhos. Depois de absorver a cena ele sinalizou à menina que queria falar com ela, então ela parou o jogo e tirou os fones.

_- Que foi?_

_- Credo, quanta arrogância._

_- Vai ver puxei você. Vamos lá desembucha logo._

_- Chamei seu namorado e a família dele para vir jantar aqui, e talvez eu os convença a deixar o Konohamaru passar a noite aqui._

_- E o que você quer em troca?_

_- Em troca? Credo não posso nem fazer um agrado a minha priminha... roqueira?_

_- Eu te conheço. O que você quer?_

_- Que me diga o que você e Konohamaru fizeram na noite do show._

_- Nem pensar. Desmarque o jantar._

_- Ah, vamos Hanabi. Está escondendo as coisas de mim? Não sou dedo-duro, não vou contar tudo pro papai._

_- Aff, tá né. Mas eu posso jogar enquanto..._

_- Não, me respeite. Fale olhando para mim._

_- Aff, chatura. Tá né. Foi o seguinte: - _ela começou, se largando na cama e enrolando os fones de ouvido. - _Quando o show começou, a gente começou a se pegar. Aí mais pro fim a gente foi pruma salinha lá perto mas saímos. Aí a gente comprou OUTRA garrafa de Vodka e fomos andando pela rua. Eu acho... não, eu tenho certeza de que fumei um ou outro cigarro, aí a gente jogou o cigarro e a bebida fora, e transou num beco, só não me pergunta qual porque eu não sei, aí a gente tava cansado, então paramos pra dormir numa praça lá. Depois pegamos o táxi e viemos embora. E fim._

_- E você fala tudo isso nessa calma?_

_- Aff, menos né Neji! Se era só isso que você queria pode ir saindo agora. Tchau._

Neji saiu bufando. Depois de um tempo deixou a garota na escola e foi falar com Hinata.

_- Hina-chan, posso entrar?_

_- Claro, entra._

Ele adentrou o quarto da garota, que era o exato oposto de sua irmã. Esta vestia um vestidinho florido e solto, e usava os cabelos soltos. Lia "Romeu e Julieta", de Willian Shakespeare. (Gaara: aff, qualquer um sabe o autor. Gaby: dexa eu ser feliz? Gaara: tá ne. Mas é desne... Gaby: MENOS GAROTO! Gaara: tá bom, mas não se irrite benzinho... *pede desculpas com um selinho* Gaby: então não me dê motivos pra ficar irritada amor.) O som estava baixinho, tocando uma melodia leve de piano e a garota tinha a expressão serena. As paredes do quarto da mesma eram brancas, e a colcha de cama de um rosa clarinho. O guarda roupa, o estrado da cama, a estante abarrotada de livros e a escrivaninha eram brancos. Ela não tinha uma televisão no quarto, pois só gostava de ver filmes na sala, acompanhada da família. O chão era de um azulejo branco, como o resto da casa, mas tinha um tapete persa no chão, que ele sabia ser presente de Naruto. A luz do sol entrava suavemente pela janela aberta e rodeada de uma cortina de rendinhas brancas, iluminando o livro que Hinata lia. Ao contrário da irmã, a garota larou imediatamente o que estava fazendo, marcando o livro e colocando sobre a escrivaninha e se prontificou a ouvir Neji.

_- Diga, Neji-niichan. Algum problema?_

_- Problema? Não, de maneira alguma. É que daremos um jantar aqui hoje, com a família do Konohamaru, e estava pensando se você não quer chamar o Naruto e os pais dele para virem também._

_- Oh, seria perfeito! - _Neji viu a garota muito feliz pegar o celular ao lado da cama e ligar para o Namorado.

_- Alô. - _a voz do garoto respondeu do outro lado da linha.

_- Oi, Naruto-kun! Sou eu, Hinata!_

_- IAAAAAAAAI! HINA-CHAN! TUDO BEM? TO MORRENDO DE SAUDADES!_

_- P-por favor N-Naruto-kun, n-não grite! - _Pronto. Era só falar com o Naruto que a gagueira voltava todinha.

- _Hai, Hina-chan, desculpa._

_- Eu quero saber... v-você e seus pais n-não querem vir a-aqui jantar de n-noite, às o-oito h-horas?_

_- Claro! Seria ótimo! - _em seguida ela pode ouvir a animação de Naruto ao berrar para os pais - _PAI! MÃE! A HINA-CHAN CHAMOU NÓS TRÊS PRA IR JANTAR NA CASA DELA HOJE, ÀS OITO HORAS!_

Em seguida ela ouviu a resposta berrada da mãe dele, tão animada quanto o filho:

- _ÓTIMO FILHO! DIGA A ELA QUE ESTAREMOS LÁ! - _então Naruto voltou a falar com Hinata.

- _Nós iremos! Até de noite Hina-chan, te amo!_

_- Até, Naruto-kun! Também amo você._

A garota desligou o celular e se virou para Neji.

- _Feito, ele virá._

_- Me diz uma coisa, Hina-chan. Você sabe o que a Hana-chan fez no dia do show? Eu descobri e se você quiser saber, quero dizer, como irmã mais velha acho que você tem esse direito, não?_

_- Tudo bem, mas eu prefiro falar com ela pessoalmente. Obrigada Neji-niichan._

_- Não há de quê._

Assim os dois abandonaram o quarto e Hinata ficou lendo seu livro na sala enquanto aguardave Hanabi voltar da aula às cinco e meia. Dado o horário, ela viu Hanabi subir correndo as escadas até seu quarto. Hinata respirou fundo e foi se dirigindo timidamente até o quarto de Hanabi para conversar com ela. Bateu na porta e aguardou resposta. Nada. Bateu de novo, e de novo. Nada. Hinata quase concluiu que a garota devia estar dormindo, quando Neji apareceu atrás dela e disse que abrisse a porta na cara dura, pois Hanabi não estava ouvindo.

Hinata abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e viu que Hanabi estava jogando o mesmo jogo, mas agora de pé. A garota pausou o jogo e tirou os fones para se voltar raivosamente à irmã:

_- Mas que saco! As pessoas tiraram o dia para me importunar hoje?_

_- Me desculpe, Hana-chan. Eu posso voltar mais tarde se você quiser._

_- Não, agora já interrompeu, fala de uma vez._

Hinata se viu profundamente intimidada pela rudez da irmã, mas achou melhor falar de uma vez, agora que já estava lá.

- _Eu vim lhe perguntar como foi na noite do show. Você se divertiu?_

_- Ah não, você também? Vou falr de uma vez então, as mesmas palavras que usei com Neji: __Quando o show começou, a gente começou a se pegar. Aí mais pro fim a gente foi pruma salinha lá perto mas saímos. Aí a gente comprou OUTRA garrafa de Vodka e fomos andando pela rua. Eu acho... não, eu tenho certeza de que fumei um ou outro cigarro, aí a gente jogou o cigarro e a bebida fora, e transou num beco, só não me pergunta qual porque eu não sei, aí a gente tava cansado, então paramos pra dormir numa praça lá. Depois pegamos o táxi e viemos embora. E fim._

___- Hanabi-chan! Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas? - _Hinata estava muito assustada com a personalidade a as atitudes da irmã.

_- Ah, pára né. Até parece que é algum pecado!_

_- Hanabi, você fumou? E transou com o Konohamaru... num beco? Eu não acredito!_

_- Aff, você não pode falar nada! Tem dezoito anos e é virgem porque fica travando! Pelo amor de Deus né!_

_- É muito diferente! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! - _Hanabi tocara no assunto que tanto incomodara Hinata nos últimos dias. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da garota antes que pudessem ser contidas.

- _Aff, menos né! Não é de garotos que estamos falando? Então! Falando em garotos, eu tenho dó do Naruto, só de pensar no que ele passa com você, deve ser um tédio total! Duvido que ele te ame, tenho certeza de que só está com você por pena! Ele deve ter dó de te abandonar por que sabe que ninguém vai te querer depois!_

Foi a gota d'água. Hinata se acabou de chorar, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e foi soluçando para o seu próprio quarto. Tudo o que Hanabi dissera revivera todos os temores de Hinata de uma vez só, acabara com ela, literalmente. Neji, ao ver Hinata passando chorando compulsivamente ao seu lado, não sabia se entrava no quarto para xingar Hanabi, ou se ia atrás de Hinata para consolá-la. Ele resolveu xingar sua priminha primeiro, já que estava mais perto, e também achava que Hinata precisava de um tempinho para si. Então ele invadiu o quarto de Hanabi como um furacão em polvorosa:

- _Posso saber por que falou aquelas coisas para a sua irmã?_

_- Ela começou a me irritar, aí eu perdi a cabeça._

_- Peça desculpas a ela. JÁ!_

_- Não tô a fim._

_- Peça ou eu cançelo o jantar._

_- Pode cancelar, não vou pedir. Além do mais, eu vejo Konohamaru todos os dias na escola, quem perder uma chance de ficar com o namorado é a Hinata._

_- Eu conto pro papai o que você andou fazendo._

_- Pode contar, eu conto pra ele sobre a sua fama de galinha. Mesmo você tendo dezenove anos ele não vai aprovar nada. Você não está em um buraco muito menos fundo que o meu Neji._

O garoto se controlou para não explodir em fúria e saiu do quarto batendo grosseiramente a porta de Hanabi. Ele saiu desembestado pelos corredores, até chegar no quarto de Hinata. Então respirou fundo e bateu na porta tranquilamente. Ele não ouviu resposta, então abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, a tempo de encontrar Hinata chorando, assentada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos. Ele não disse nada. Entrou no quarto e a abraçou, colocando o braço sobre os ombros dela. A garota soltou os joelhos para chorar no colo do primo, que aninhava os cabelos dela tentando reconfortá-la. Passados alguns minutos, ela havia se acalmado o bastante para conversar com Neji, mas ainda assim foi o primo que puxou assunto.

_- Hina-chan, não liga pro que a Hanabi dise, você sabe que não é verdade._

A garota levantou o olhar para Neji. Os dois pares de orbes brancas se confrontavam, tranquilamente.

_- Não sei não, Neji-niichan. Eu e o Naruto-kun... eu estou estragando tudo!_

_- Não, não está. Eu vejo a forma como ele te olha, parece que pularia na frente de uma bala de revólver para lhe salvar, se preciso fosse. Aliás, o que foi que ele lhe disse quando se despediu de você no telefone?_

_- Ele disse... Até de noite Hina-chan, te amo._

_- Exato, ele te ama. Relaxa, Hanabi deve... sei lá, estar na TPM, ela não sabe o que diz. Olha, eu sou homem, mas imagino que uma amiga faça falta nessas horas, então... deixa eu te dar um golpe de auto-estima. Falando como homem: você é muito bonita Hinata, linda mesmo, além de ser uma menina meiga, doce... é por isso que o Naruto te ama, de verdade! Agora vai tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa bem bonita que daqui a pouco ele chega ai. Eu vou indo pois fiquei de ligar pruma menina. Tchau._

Ele saiu mal acreditando no papel de BFF que tinha acabado de desempenhar. Aparentemente seu Inferno Astral não ia abandoná-lo tão facilmente. Enquanto ele se dirigia para seu quarto para fingir que ligava para Matsuri, Hanabi estava em seu próprio quarto, pensando...

Assim que Neji saíra, ela desligara o video game, irritada. Em seguida tirara um maço de cigarros do armário, que Konohamaru conseguira para ela e fumava um tranquilamente na cama, pensando sobre como se vingar das ameaças de Neji. Ele tinha sido petulante ao enfrentá-la daquela forma, conseguira irritá-la profundamente. Então ela teria sua vingancinha.

A melhor maneira de começar uma vingança contra alguém era analisar as fraquezas da vítima. Essa era fácil: a maior fraqueza de Neji eram as mulheres. Então... o que fazer para atiçar essa fraqueza?

Ele precisava ser seduzido por alguém, e depois jogado fora. Simples, a rejeição o faria se sentir mal. O problema é que ela não tinha dinheiro para pagar uma mulher boa o bastante, afinal, apesar de viver em uma família rica ela tinha uma mesada limite por mês e não ia desperdiçar o dinheiro com Neji.

Então, que escolha ela tinha? Teria que fazer o trabalho sujo ela mesma.

Abriu o guarda-roupa pensando em algo suficientemente provocante. Qualquer coisa ela tinha a desculpa perfeita: estava pensando em roupas para o jantar, afinal, Konohamaru estaria lá.

Ela se decidiu por uma meia arrastão, Ankle-boots e um vestido justo vermelho que ia até a metade de suas coxas e era um tomara que caia. Então acendeu mais um cigarro e se dirigiu até o quarto do garoto. Ela bateu na porta e Neji soltou um resmungo lá dentro, indicando que ela podia entrar. Ela abriu a porta lentamente e se dirigiu para dentro.

- _Ah, é você Hanabi. Mudou de ideia em relação à Hinata? _- ele disse isso tudo sem despregar os olhos do livro que lia.

- _Não... vim falar com você. QUero que você me convença a pedir desculpas a ela._

Ele finalmente levantou o olhar e se sentiu profundamente envergonhado com os pensamentos que passaram pela cabeça ao ver Hanabi vestida daquela forma. Ele sentiu um calor típico lhe percorrer a espinha, típico de quando via mulheres sedutoras. Então antes que se contivesse pensou em Hanabi em seus braços... esse era todo o ritual que acontecia quando ele via uma garota por quem se interessasse, como Tenten, por exemplo. Fora assim quando a vira assentada no bar da buate.

Mas ele se sentiu suo por pensar assim com Hanabi. Ela era sua prima, cinco anos mais nova que ele e comprometida. Ele achou que procurar esses motivos para afastá-la da sua cabeça fossem ajudar, mas não, piorou tudo. Deixou Hanabi com um gosto... proibido. Extrwmamente tentador.

Hanabi notou a expressão de Neji. Estava acontecendo exatamente o que ela queria.

- _Hanabi está vestida assim por quê?_

_- Testando algumas roupas para o jantar._ - ela começou a caminhar até Neji. - _Acha que Konohamaru vai gostar dessa?_

_- Anh... é... eu... é. Ele deve gostar._

Ela se assentou na beirada da cama do garoto, que encolheu as pernas, como que para ficar afastado da menina.

_- Está fugindo de mim Neji? Por quê?_

_- Não estou fugindo._

_- Está sim._

_- Está tentando me seduzir, Hanabi?_

_- Parece?_

_- Sim._

_- Consegui?_

_- Não._

_- Tem... certeza?_

A garota sabia que tinha conseguido. Seduzir Neji era uma tarefa incrivelmente fácil, agora só faltava a cartada final para jogá-lo fora. Ele ia sentir dor, a dor da rejeição e ela estaria enfim vingada.

- _Sabe, Neji, não me convenceu esse seu "não". - _ela começou a se aproximar dele, sentia a conclusão da vingança se aproximar.

Ela tocou levemente a mão do primo, e viu os pelinhos da mão dele se arrepiarem. Realmente a fraqueza de Neji: mulheres. Nem mesmo da prima de 14 anos ele era capaz de escapar. Ela estava próxima o bastante para beijá-lo, se quisesse, mas ela não queria. No entanto conseguiu convencer Neji do contrário, pois ele agarrou com força os punhos da garota e fitou os olhos dela.

_- Hanabi o que está tentando fazer? PARE-JÁ-COM-ISSO! SOU SEU PRIMO, CINCO ANOS MAIS VELHO, E VOCÊ TEM NAMORADO!_

_- Meu relacionamento com o Konohamaru é aberto... já peguei ele dando uns amassos na Moegi. Sem problemas._

Ela encostou levemente os lábios no lóbulo da orelha de Neji, que sentiu a força que tinha para impedir Hanabi de fazer a maior besteira da vida dela se esvair, aos poucos. Ela não ia parar enquanto não tivesse certeza de que Neji a queria. Só então ela iria largá-lo, para que ele sentisse um pouco de dor nessa vidinha medíocre que ele tinha. Desceu os lábios suavemente até o maxilar do garoto, em seguida tocando os seus lábios nos dele suavemente. Neji não conseguiu mais motivos para se impedir.

Beijou os lábios de Hanabi levemente, e ela retribuiu o beijo, rindo-se por dentro da fútil fraqueza de seu primo. Ele segurou Hanabi pela cintura, puxando-a para cima de si, para finalmente se entregar a ela.

E foi aí que ela parou. Roçou levemente os lábios dele pela última vez antes de se levantar e ir embora sem dizer nada, deixando um Neji desesperado e com o coração na mão para trás. Assim que chegou em seu quarto, Hanabi começou a rir enlouquecidamente ao ver que seu plano tinha dado certo. A cara de Neji ao vê-la ir embora era digna de ser retratada e emoldurada, de tão cômica. Mas ela não contava com uma coisa.

Ao se ver rejeitado Neji sentiu raiva, fúria. Snetiu-se medíocre por quase ter pegado sua própria prima vários anos mais nova que ele e sabia que era esse o plano dela, deixá-lo furioso. Mas não ia funcionar. Ela não o queria? Pois bem, ia ter.

Ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto envolvido pela cólera da rejeição. Então invadiu o quarto de Hanabi e bateu a porta em tempo de vê-la se rindo na cama.

_- Está achando graça, priminha? Eu não._

_- Tá fazendo o quê aqui? Dá o fora do meu quarto Neji._

_- Vim te dar um presente._

_- É? O quê?_

_- Aquilo que você queria a alguns segundos atrás. Eu mesmo._

_- Eu dispenso, obrigada. Agora... SAI DO MEU QUARTO!_

_- Presente não se devolve, querida. Mexeu com o cara errado._

E foi aí que ela percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Que opção ela tinha?

Começou a gritar desesperadamente, mas não tinha nenhum adulto em casa e Hinata tinha saído para comprar um vestido novo que pudesse impressionar Naruto. Logo, eles estavam sozinhos.

Neji apertou Hanabi contra o colchão e começou a lhe beijar o pescoço.

_- ME LARGA NEJI! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ!_

Ele não deu confiança. Passou uma das mãos para as costas de Hanabi e começou a puxar o zíper do vestido da garota.

- _ME LARGA! SAI! ME SOLTA!_

Neji tirou a própria camiseta e subiu os lábios para a orelha da garota.

- _Ah, Hanabi, achei que você me quisesse. Então o que foi aquela ceninha lá no meu quarto? Sabe que por um instante eu pensei que fosse ceder?_

_- PARA COM ISSO! EU SÓ QUIS ME DIVERTIR UM POUCO! SÓ QUIS TE IRRITAR! AGORA ME DEIXE EM PAZ!_

Neji deslizou os dedos pelas costas da garota que se via em um beco sem saída. Ela não tinha escolha, não tinha opção. Neji tinha muito mais músculos do que era possível imaginar. Ela sentiu ele começar a abaixar o vestido dela quando...

Ele a soltou, saiu de cima dela e foi até a porta.

_- Que fique claro Hanabi, não brinque comigo. Eu realmente pensei em ceder quando você apareceu no meu quarto e se eu resolver que te quero não vou mudar de ideia enquanto não conseguir. Me deixe em paz que eu não irrito você._

Então ele saiu deixando uma Hanabi chocada para traz, um rosto, ele diria, digno de se fotografar, emoldurar e pendurar na parede.

...

Ao anoitecer a família Sarutobi chegou, e a Uzumaki também. O jantar seria servido às nove, então todos se reuniram na sala para tomar um café e conversar um pouco. Hanabi, chorosa, se enroscara em Konohamaru sem maiores explicações. Ela vestia um vestido preto de alcinhas com a saia rodada e de um xadrez vermelho. As anáguas eram de um tule preto e ela não abandonara a sombra preto e o gloss transparente. Calçara uma sapatilha de xadrez vermelho para combinar com o vestido e a meia calça arrastão. Usava luvas de couro com os dedos de fora e dera volume ao cabelo. Konohamaru vestia uma camiseta preta da banda Ramones, uma calça jeans azul clara e all star preto. Os cabelos estavam no arrepiado de sempre. Ele abraçava Hanabi sem entender o que tinha acontecido para ela estar tão chorosa. A própria Hanabi decidira deixar o fato em segredo. Hinata e Naruto estavam abraçados em outro sofá, e conversavam sobre diversos assuntos. Hinata vestira um vestido novo que ela comprara naquele dia. Este era tomara que caia, justo até na cintura, onde se abria em uma saia rodada. Ele era cor-de pêssego. Ela usava uma meia calça branca, assim como as luvinhas nas mãos. Encerrava com uma versão mais adulta do sapatinho de boneca. No rosto, apenas um blush pêssego, gloss transparente e lápis beje no olho. Naruto usava uma camiseta branca de botões, uma calça jeans e tênis da Nike. Arrepiara os cabelos como sempre e amarrara uma faixa na testa, vermelha. Minato, Hiashi, Sarutobi e Asuma vestiam blusas sociais, gravatas e calças sociasis, assim como os sapatos. A esposa de Hiashi, e Kushina usavam vestidos justos de alcinha, a diferença é que o da primeira era vermelho, e o da segunda, azul. Kurenais usava um vestido no estilo bata, verde água. Os adultos conversavam banalidades e bebiam o café que lhes fora servido.

Às nove o jantar foi servido. Sarutobi se assentou, após muita insistência de Hiashi, na cabeceira da mesa, e os casais se puseram aos lados de sus pares. Eles comera arroz, peixe, filé com champignons e salada de rúcula com tomates-cereja. Assim que o jantar terminou, sem grandes surpresa, quase todos os visitantes foram embora, à exceção de Naruto e Konohamaru que resolveram ficar com suas namoradas.

Naruto e Hinata se dirigiram até o quarto da garota para dormir, afinal, já eram mais de dez horas da noite. Hinata vestiu um pijama de mangas compridas e se deitou na cama. Em questão de segundos sentiu os confortantes braços de Naruto a abraçarem por trás.

Konohamaru e Hanabi não estavam com um pingo de sono, então ela ligou o guitar hero, pegou o microfone e passou a guitarra para ele. Então depois de curtiem o som de Queen of Noise, de The Runaways, ela colocou a trilha sonora dos dois no som, Cherry Bomb também de The Runaways e se voltou para Konohamaru. A conclusão em que ela chegou depois dessa noite é que a segunda noite de amor é muito melhor do que a primeira.

**Gaby: fim de mais um cap**

**Gaara: AEEEEEEEEEEE Agora vem *arrasta Gaby pela cintura***

**Gaby: xau genteeeeeee *grita de longe***


	8. Chaves, nomes e promoções

Dedico esse cap a dai-cham, pois as reviews da fic orfanato realmente me fizeram querer voar pra fazer essa. Obrigad apela inspiração epelas novas reviews!

Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, o mangá não estaria em guerra, afinal, a vida do Gaa-kun está em risco já que ele está no meio da baderna. :'(

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: gente vou responder às reviews! Eu fiquei dias e dias esperando reviews e só postei esse cap pq tinha mais de uma review preu responder. é mto chaoto escrever e nngm te mandar reviews! então só vai ter cap novo se eu tiver no mínivo reviews de 2 pessoas diferentes pra responder!**

**dai-cham: yeeey! reviews! realmente o povo da familia do Neji é tarado, mas é pq a culpa é toda do neji, ele q ta desencaminahndo a Hanabi. Gaara: ué, mas ele n eh louca pra preservar a inocencia delas e blablabla... Gaby: é, mais ainda assim ela ve o q ele faz e fica ser q o q sobra de taradice nos dois eh o q ta fazeno falta na hinata, tadinha. continua me mandando reviews! eu ameia elas, me tiraram do fundo do buraco pq eu tava sem review nova em nenhuma das quatro fics, realmente me fez ter forças pra continuar escrevendo! ah e eu tenho mais duas fics quando no resgate nasce o amor, q eh shikatema, e rock, revolta e cabelos ruivos, q eh gaaino, se vc quiser aparece nelas tbm! tao completas. Gaara: vc ama fazer propaganda né? Gaby: to divulgando meu trab uai. vlw mesmo dai-cham! bjaum!**

**ozawa-san: a Hanabi ainda tem mt q aprender, a lição q o neji deu nela nao surtiu um efeito tao prolongado assim nao... aind avai ter muita bagunça com esses dois! continua lendo! bjooo **

**_Capítulo 7:_** Chaves, nomes e promoções

Assim que voltara do trabalho à quinta-feira de noite, Tenten passara no chaveiro e estava com tudo esquematizado para o dia seguinte. Apesar de com muita raiva do mistério da identidade do garoto, ela deixava isso de lado, mas na verdade, isso estava a corroendo aos poucos, desde a segunda noite que passaram juntos. Por mais que ela forçasse o ditado "a curiosidade matou o gato" a entrar na sua cabeça ela não conseguia tirar o mistério de sua cabeça, então ansiava por vê-lo e começar a por o seu plano em prática.

A sexta-feira passou normal para ela e para Neji também. Sem surpresas ou problemas, Hinata se recuperava das palavras fortes de Hanabi e esta curtia o dia com Konohamaru. O horário livre que Tenten tinha para si era só o almoço então ela abençoou Deus e o mundo ao se ver livre e com esse tempinho para si. Ela foi andando para encontrar suas amigas na porta do hospital quando...

_- Doutora Mitsashi, favor comparecer à diretoria do hospital imediatamente._

Ao som do auto-falante, Tenten foi se dirigindo preocupada ate a sala da diretoria. Será que algo de ruim tinha acontecido? Ela tentou repassar problemas em sua mente mas não conseguiu, então simplesmente bateu à porta da diretora Tsunade e esperou.

_- Pode entrar._

_- Doutora Tsunade, a senhora queria me ver...?_

_- Claro Tenten, sente-se._

Ela se assentou, nervosa.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa Doutora Tsunade?_

_- Sim. Você trabalha dia e noite nesse hospital, faz muitos plantões e recusa férias. Então eu pensei que talvez... você deva ser promovida._

_- Verdade?_

_- Sim. A partir de segunda, você trabalha das 9 às 16, vai ganhar um aumento de 30% e um consultório no 3º andar. Você aceita?_

_- Claro, Doutora. Mas... por que a partir de segunda e não amanhã?_

_- Ah, claro. Vai ter os fins de semana livres também._

_- Obrigada!_

_- A promoção vale a partir de hoje, então não precisa vir amanhã e pode sair mais cedo._

Tenten saiu do escritório realizada. Era 12:00, ela tinha uma hora de almoço então assim que voltasse do almoço teria apenas mais 3 horas de trabalho. Perfeitamente conveniente, a promoção chegara no dia de começar a trabalhar no seu plano. E para completar, teria o fim-de-semana todinho para curtir, e de preferência, com um certo moreno de olhos perolados.

Ao chegar na mesa do almoço, ela esperou exatos 2 minutos até uma Sakura e uma Ino desesperadas aparecerem no restaurante, e se assentarem sem convite na mesa, com ela.

_- Pelo amor de Deus Tenten, o que aconteceu para Tsunade te chamar na sala dela com tanta urgência?_

_- Relaxa gente. - _disse Tenten, enquanto fuçava a agenda telefônica do celular. - _Eu fui promovida._

Dois gritos histéricos foram ouvidos no restaurante.

_- Como assim? - _perguntou Ino.

- _Eu conto, mas vamos nos servir que eu estou morrendo de fome._

Enquanto elas se serviam, Tenten foi relatando os detalhes de sua promoção. Depois de se assentarem na mesa, Tenten engoliu seu almoço com uma pressa absurda, a ponto de que quando ela terminou suas amigas não estavam nem próximas da metade. Então ela pegou o telefone e selecionou o número que ela estivera fuçando a algum tempo atrás: "Garoto Misterioso". Se tudo desse certo, logo o nome dele estaria lá no lugar. Ela apertou o botão verde para discar e aguardou o sinal do outro lado.

Enquanto isso, Neji estava conversando com Konohamaru e Naruto sobre futebol, Hanabi meio que participava da conversa com o que sabia, e que não era pouco, e Hinata estava preparando um lanche na cozinha. As duas irmãs ainda não tinham se acertado e Hanabi continuava olhando para Neji com uma expressão um tanto quanto promíscua, apesar do susto que ele havia lhe dado. Esse era, no fim, o efeito de Neji sobre qualquer mulher: quando você prova um pouco, vai querer mais até que esteja completamente satisfeita. Konohamaru tinha notado, mas era exatamente como Hanabi dissera: eles tinham um relacionamento aberto, então não se importavam a menos que se tornassem segundo plano para o outro. Estavam no meio de uma discussão sobre o início do campeonato paulista, quando o telefone de Neji tocou. Ele olhou o número na tela: "Morena Chinesa". Perfeito!

- _Só um segundo gente. - _ele disse para seus amigos, então saiu para a varanda, e atendeu o aparelho.

_- Morena! Há quanto tempo._

_- Tenho novidades! Fui promovida e tenho o fim-de-semana todinho livre. E para começar eu pensei em te ver pela noite. Que tal?_

_- Claro. Eu passo aí. Que horas?_

_- Às seis está bom para você?_

_- Seis é perfeito. Te vejo de noite._

E ele desligou. Em seguida foi correndo até a cozinha, onde Hinata estava.

_- Ela me ligou, Hinata! - _a garota já sabia do que se tratava.

- _E você vai vê-la?_

_- Vou. Às seis._

_- Boa sorte, Neji-niichan! - _ a garota sorriu. Neji se sentiu puramente agradecido. Hinata tinha o poder de fazer qualquer um se sentir bem, independente da situação. Neji se virou para voltar para a sala, mas a voz de Hinata o impediu.

- _Espera, Neji-niichan. - _o garoto se voltou para ela. - _Quanto você gosta dela?_

_- Ah, um tanto normal. Nada de mais. Por quê?_

_- Nada não. Pode ir._

O garoto voltou a se inteirar do futebol com os meninos e Hanabi, que agora ouviam um discurso detalhado e muito bem feito a respeito da vitória do Flamengo sobre o América Mineiro. (Gaara: ah é... seu time perdeu. Gaby: é, o coelhão perdeu. Gaara: tá curtindo a fossa? ahahahahahahaha! Gaby: SHANARO! CALA A BOCA BAKA! *soco forte no Gaa-kun*)

Depois de desligar o telefone sob o olhar super feliz de suas amigas, ela respirou fundo para responder as perguntas que se seguiriam:

- _Era para o moreno que você estava ligando, não era? NÃO ERA?_

_- Era sim, Sakura._

_- Vai descobrir o nome dele, não vai?_

_- Vou sim, Ino._

Gritos histéricos. De novo.

- _Bem, terminou meu horário de almoço, é bom eu voltar logo. Amanhã ligo para vocês pra contar os detalhes._

_- Ah, cooom certeeeza..._

Ao fim do expediente, Tenten foi se dirigindo tranquilamente ao seu apartamento. Ela ainda tinha duas longas e relaxantes horas até a chegada de Neji, então resolve tomar um banho. Ligou a ducha no morno e entrou na água, respirando fundo... a água descia pela sua pele, relaxando os músculos, e ela aproveitava para também relaxar a mente. Parou de pensar um pouco em trabalho, em amigos em Neji... o misterioso moreno que, se tudo desse certo, logo deixaria de ser misterioso. Talvez ele se chame Hiruko, é um nome comum ela logo voltou a pensar. Ou Sasori, também é comum. Deidara... Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame... tem tantas possibilidades...

Ela saiu do banho enrolada na toalha, e se deu conta de que tinha ficado uma hora no chuveiro. Sem problemas, ela finalmente tinha tempo livre. Para aquele dia ela tinha planejado algo mais do que simplesmente a cama dela, aifinal, não é todo o dia que alguém está no clima para sexo. De um jeito ou de outro, ia convencê-lo a levá-la a uma pizzaria, para que pudessem conversar um pouco, fazer um programa diferente. Ela soltou a toalha e usou para tirar o excesso de água do cabelo, em seguida a largou em cima da cama e abriu o guarda roupa. Vestiu uma calcinha confortável, de algodão mesmo, já que não tinha planos para essa noite que pudessem envolver rendinhas e fios dentais. Vestiu o sutiã que fazia par com a calcinha e começou a pensar no que vestir. Se ela tinha planos de arrastá-lo para uma pizzaria, teria que vestir algo no mínimo decnte. E foi aí que ela notou que o único vestido assim que ela tinha era o que usara na buate. Como assim ela ficara tanto tempo sem sair que não tinha roupas para usar? Amaldiçoando seu guarda roupa, ela pegou o cartão de crédito, vestiu uma camiseta com calça jeans, bateu o secador no cabelo para secá-lo e saiu.

Haviam várias lojas de roupas na rua em que ela morava, mas não eram lojas muito boas. Em sua maior parte, eram brechós e lojas de biombos a 12,99 a peça. Nada que resolvesse seu problema. Então a solução que ela encontrou foi ligar para Sakura:

- _Oi Sakura-chan, estou com um problema sério. Quero ir a uma pizzaria com ele hoje, mas não tenho nada legal para vestir. Você sabe de uma loja boa onde eu possa comprar?_

_- Aiai Tenten-chan! Chegou a esse ponto? OK, perto da sua casa, saia em direção ao hospital, ande duas quadras, vire a esquerda e nessa rua que você vai chegar tem uma loja muito fofa chamada Suna Fashion, ela é lá de Sunagakore, a cidade do Gaara. As roupas são muito boas._

_- Obrigada, eu vou lá sim. Salvou minha pele. Beijos, tchau._

Ansiosa, ela desligou sem esperar resposta. Subiu duas quadras, virou a esquerda e foi olhando as lojas. Ela não demorou muito a encontrar a tal loja, pois ocupava meia quadra, e com certeza tinha roupas caras. Na vitrine estavam as roupas da estação, ela entrou e uma moça sorridente a atendeu.

_- Posso ajudar, senhorita?_

_- Por favor. Eu tenho um encontro em - _ela conferiu o relógio. - _50 minutos, e eu estava olhando o meu guarda roupa a 10 minutos atrás quando me dei conta de que não tenho nada para vestir. Preciso de ajuda._

_- Qual é a ocasião? Primeiro encontro, aniversário de namoro, pedido de casamento..._

_- Não nenhum desses. É meio complicado, mas eu acho que o ideal seria algo discreto, mas um pouco sexy, talvez um pouco sofisticado e de qualquer cor MENOS branco, por que eu sou médica então já usei branco a semana inteira._

_- Que tal... esse?_

A vendedora mostrou um vestido justo, vermelho e meio curto. Tenten não queria algo tão sexy assim. Meia hora depois, com vários vestidos recusados, Tenten já estava quase desistindo quando se virou. E viu.

Um manequim preto no fundo da loja vestia um vestido roxo claro. Ele tinha um decote em coração, e alcinhas. Do busto até a cintura era justo, então se abria em uma saia alta com anáguas por baixo que ia até os joelhos, além de ser bordado na saia com lantejoula furta cor em toda sua extensão, que refletiam a luz ambiente. O vestido perfeito.

- _Com licença moça, mas quanto custa aquele?_

_- Ah, aquele... Está duzentos e trinta e quatro reais e cinquenta centavos._

Tenten nem se importou. Pagou pelo vestido e voltou correndo para casa. Ela tinha exatos quinze minutos para se arrumar antes que Neji chegasse. Optou por fazer um coque único, deixando alguns fios soltos e a franja segura atrás da orelha. Passou rímel, sombra roxa esfumada com branco-perolado, lápis preto, blush rosa clarinho e um gloss transparente nos lábios. Correu até seu quarto, vestiu o vestido, e no exato instante em que abotoava a última sandália prata de salto agulha alto, o interfone tocou. Ela pegou a bolsa-carteira prata e atendeu o interfone.

- _É o moreno._

_- Espera aí._

Então ela desceu até a porta e sai. Neji estava vestindo uma blusa social, calças jeans e tênis. Ela se aproximou dele.

- _Vamos sair hoje?_

_- Claro. Aonde você quer ir?_

_- Que tal uma pizzaria?_

_- Ótimo. Entra._ - ele abriu a porta para ela. - _A propósito, bonito vestido._

E ela sorriu.

Neji rodou a cidade em busca de uma boa pizzaria. Enquanto isso, Tenten achou melhor começar a buscar pistas a respeito da identidade do seu acompanhante.

_- Me diz aí moreno, você mora aonde?_

_- Aqui mesmo, uai._

_- Nãaaaao, seu bobo. Estou falando do bairro._

_- Ah. Na verdade é um bairro bem afastado. Amegakure, conhece?_

Tenten conteve a expressão de surpresa. Sim, ela conhecia Amegakure, e era um bairro para pessoas... ricas.

- _Sim, conheço. Então você tem uma prima._

_- Duas. Essa prima minha tem uma irmã mais nova, de 14 anos, que começou a ter uma queda por mim agora. Tinha que ver a cara que ela fazia pra mim no jantar de família. Estou começando a achar que essa coisa de ser irresistível não é tão boa assim._

_- Haha, convencido._

_- Não, estou falando sério. Ela tentou me seduzir e eu quase fui na dela. O pior é que como foi ela quem parou antes de acontecer alguma merda, sinto que se ela tentar de novo eu vou acabar caindo._

_- Hum, interessante. Sabia que isso é pedofilia?_

_- Acho que não, uma vez que quem está me provocando é ela._

_- Bem, você que sabe. _

_- Chegamos._

Neji parou o carro e desceu. Tenten aguardou no banco com a esperança de que ele abrisse a porta para ela de novo, então se atrasou o máximo que pôde para tirar o cinto. Neji abriu a porta e a levou para dentro.

Eles se assentaram em uma mesa perto da janela e começaram a conversar de novo.

- _Então, moreno. Eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de surpresas, sabia?_

_- Hum... surpresas..._

_- Então. - _ela pegou a caixinha na bolsa. - _Isso é um presente, para que você possa me fazer surpresas sempre que quiser._

Neji pegou a caixinha, curioso.

- _O que é?_

_- Abra._

Ele desfez o lacinho com uma certa indiferença. O telefone de Tenten tocou.

- _Alo._

_- Tenten! - _era Sakura. - _Comprou o vestido?_

_- Sim._

_- E aí? Foram para onde?_

_- Pizzaria._

_- DEXA EU FALAR COM ELA SAKURA! - _berrou Ino do outro lado da linha. Ela ouviu Gaara e Sasuke discutirem ao fundo em como suas namoradas eram exageradas. Em seguida a voz da loura tomou o bocal. - _Qual é o seu plano malefico?_

_- Ah, vovó, não posso conversar agora._

_- Ah entendi, ele está do seu lado... tudo bem, mas queremos o relatório completo depois viu?_

_- Pode deixar vovó, eu trouxe um casaco. Beijos. _

_- Beijos "netinha". Tchau._

_- Tchau vocó._ - Tenten desligou o celular e olhou o rosto espantado de neji, que segurava uma penca de chaves na mão.

- _Posso saber por que você está me dando cópias das chaves de sua casa?_

_- Não entendeu? Quero que você me surpreenda. _

_- Anh... Pode deixar, vou surpreender._

O tempo passou, eles pediram uma pizza media de calabresa e bebiam seus chopps tranquilamente. O pedido chegou e eles começaram a comer, e entre os assuntos que conversavam, começaram a falar de trabalho. Ela percebeu que era a bracha que estivera esperando. Ia dar certo, tinha que dar...

_- Então, você trabalha onde, moreno?_

_- Não posso dizer, revelaria minha identidade._

_- Não acredito, não pode ser assim tão comprometedor._

_- É. Acredite. E eu já disse que não trabalho, estou esperando para assumir a empresa depois do meu pai._

_- E qual seria essa empresa?_

_- Eu já disse que não posso dizer._

_- Horas, é só o nome de uma empresa._

_- É O MESMO QUE O MEU NOME! SE QUER SABER PERGUNTA DE UMA VEZ!_

_- Pare de gritar, estamos em um restaurante! E eu já disse que não quero saber!_

_- Eu também não quero saber._

_- Ótimo._

_- Ótimo._

Tenten largou uma nota de cinquenta na mesa e saiu do restaurante. Neji esperou para pagar a conta e foi para a casa.

Andando pela rua, Tenten teve a brilhante ideia de ligar para algum amigo seu que pudesse buscá-la. Sasuke foi o sortudo.

- _Tenten, já acabou o encontro?_

_- Pode vir me buscar?_

_- Claro... me diga onde você está._

Ela deu o nome da esquina onde esperava e aguardou.

Enquanto isso, Neji dirigia apressadamente até sua casa. Orgulhosa, irritante, implicante... Por que ela não engolia o orgulho e os motivos obviamente ridículos que ela tinha para não saber uma informação tão básica quanto um nome? Pelo amor de Deus, era só um _nome_, não ia arrancar pedaço de ninguém.

- _Humpf, nomes._

Neji bufou. Entrou em casa e sem dar satisfação a Naruto e Hinata que viam um filme abraçados no sofá, foi subindo raivosamente até seu quarto.

- _Espere aqui, Naruto-kun._

Ela subiu. Era a vez dela de ajudar Neji,

Enquanto isso, Tenten olhava emburrada pela janela do quarto enquanto Sasuke, que abandonara as tentativas de saber o que estava acontecendo, a guiava até sua casa, onde estavam todos reunidos. Ao chegar lá, ele teve que arrastar Tenten para que ela descesse do carro, pois ela insistia que queria ir para _sua_ casa, e Sasuke insistia que faria bem a ela desabafar com as amigas, afinal, era assim que funcionava com as mulheres, certo? Eles entraram na sala e uma Ino e uma Sakura perplexas começaram a encher Tenten de perguntas. Depois que elas pararam de falar, a garota pôde responder:

- _Inútil, convencido, prepotente e arrogante._

_- Está falando de quem, Tenten?_

_- Daquele moreno ridículo! _

_- Xiii, deu errado._

_- E eu deixei ele com as chaves. !_

Depois de acalmarem Tenten e receberem um relatório completo do ocorrido, a garota resolver ficar para se divertir com seus amigos. A partir do instante em que se encontraram, Neji transferiu, sem saber, seu inferno astral para Tenten, o que explica o motivo dela estar tão estressada e não conseguir se divertir a custo de nada.

Enquanto isso, ele praguejava no quarto. Hinata bateu na porta e esperou por resposta, mas ela não veio. Ela tentou novamente. Não ia sair dali enquanto não falasse com o primo. Estava quase batendo novamente quando Neji escancarou a porta grosseiramente e berrou "Que é?" para o vento.

- _Quero conversar com você, Neji-niichan. _- ela reparou que ele estava com os olhos vermelhos. Neji estivera... chorando? Ele a convidou para entrar e os dois se assentaram na cama dele. - _O que houve, Neji?_

O garoto narrou seu encontro com Tenten e como tudo ia bem até a discussão pífil e infantil deles. Ao terminar ele lutava contra as lágrimas, mas homens também chorarm, embora de maneira mais discreta. As lágrimas escorriam silenciosas e ele encarava o chão com raiva.

- _Posso dar minha opinião, Neji-niichan? - _Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - _Você gosta dela de verdade, é diferente das outras garotas, não é?_

_- Claro que não, Hina-chan. É exatamente igual._

_- Então por que você está chorando por ela?_

_- Eu não estou... ah, quer saber? Tem alguma coisa sim, mas eu não preciso dar o braço a torcer pra mais ninguém. Só digo a você por quê... Eu confio em você Hina-chan, muito mesmo._

_- Então se tem algo a mais, vá atrás dela. O orgulho é o maior destruidor de amores, sabia?_

_- Eu não posso fazer isso1 Neji não corre atrás de mulheres, mulheres co..._

_- Tudo bem, mas se ela achar alguém que não é tão orgulhoso ela pode te trocar. Você pensou nisso?_

_- Ela não faria isso!_

_- Será que não? Quer um conselho? Não tem que ir atrás dela amanhã, mas eu faria isso domingo se fosse você._

_- Obrigado Hina-chan. Você está certa. - _Suspirou Neji, convencido.

Ele foi sormir pensando no que dizer a ela quando tivesse coragem para engolir seu orgulho. Ela foi dormir pensando em como descobrir aquilo que ela tanto queria saber.

O sábado veio e se foi. Tenten não comera, não sorrira, vegetara o dia inteiro. Neji comera demais, dormira demais, falara demais. Um muito animado, outra muito depressiva. O inferno astral realmente tinha se transferido para a pobre Tenten.

No entanto o domingo chegou. Bem, já que a morena gosta de surpresas, é melhor eu ir sem avisar.

Ele pegou o carro e foi. Dentro de alguns minutos se viu na frente do prédio dela. Respirou fundo. Tocou o interfone.

Já que teria tempo livre todos os fins de semana, Tenten pensara em preencher este tempo com caminhadas, então quando Neji tocou ela tinha acabado de chegar e tomava um banho. Na pressa, saiu do banheiro e vestiu a primeira roupa que viu: um sutiã que abria na frente, uma blusa de zíper e shorts jeans.

- _Quem é?_ - ela perguntou.

- _É o moreno!_

_- Pode dar meia volta e ir embora, não quero ver você._

_- Me dê um motivo!_

_- Hora, não é óbvio?_

_- Não!_

_- Te vejo a dias e nem sei o seu nome! - _a garota cuspiu as palavras na cara do menino.

- _Foi uma escolha que fizemos juntos! Eu também não sei o seu! - _o menino disse de volta.

Silêncio. Então Neji falou:

- _É um nome que você quer? Feito. É um nome que terá._

Ele pegou as chaves que tinha ganho de presente e depois de várias tentativas conseguiu abrir o portão de vidro do prédio. Em seguida abriu a portaria do bloco onde Tenten morava e entrou no elevador. Enquanto esperava chegar no andar da morena achou melhor pegar a identidade. Não é todo dia que se topa com um Hyuuga por aí, ela podia não acreditar. O elevador parou.

Neji tentou a primeira chave. Nada.

Neji tentou a segunda chave. Nada.

Neji tentou a última chave. A porta se abriu e ele deu de cara com Tenten ainda parada em choque com o interfone na mão.

- _Deixa eu me apresentar._

_- Não faz isso!_

_- Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Tenho 20 anos e sou filho de Hyuuga Higurashi, sócio de Hyuuga Hiashi, meu tio, e dono da empresa Hyuuga de indústrias de carros. Tenho duas primas, Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Hanabi, filhas de Hyuuga Hiashi e obviamente sobrinhas do meu pai. Pronto. Tem um nome._

Tenten se sentiu desolada. Era isso que ela mais temia. Ele era importante, rico... e ela? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

- _Me diga seu nome morena._

_- Mitsashi Tenten. Médica._

E fim. Houve um intervalo de tempo em que o vento parecia falar mais do que os dois, até Tenten se recuperar.

- _Certo, saia da minha casa. Sou uma pebléia qualquer, não posso ter um caso com você._

Ela foi em direção à porta como que para abrí-la, mas foi impedida por um toque que lhe tirava o ar, um toque que lhe enlouquecia. Os dedos firmes de Hyuuga Neji se fecharam em torno do punho dela.

- _Sinceramente, Tenten, em que época você vive? Aliás, bonito nome, Tenten._

Junte aquele toque ao som da voz dele sussurrando o nome dela e ela não teve escolha.

- _Neji, eu..._

_- Não diga nada. - _ele disse, pondo um dedo nos lábios dela. Em seguida o tirou, mas apenas para substituí-lo por seus lábios. O toque entre eles se intensificou com o beijo, e Neji chamava por Tenten com frequencia, o que estava a enlouquecendo. Era insano ouvir tantas vezes aquela voz chamar por ela, uma voz tão sedutora que reconhecia sua existência.

Ela parou de lutar. Devolveu o beijo ardentemente e Neji apoiou o corpo de Tenten na primeira superfície alta o bastante, que eles descobriram depois, ser a mesa de jantar. Ele abriu o zíper e o fecho do sutiã de Tenten, e com sussurros, chamadas e nomes, mesmo na mesa de jantar foi muito mais divertido transar com ela.

**Gaby: e fim. Ufa, esse foi cansativo de escrever, espero que esteja legal!**

**Gaara: com certeza está.**

**Gaby: vou dormir agora, é incrível como só consigo concluir esses caps de noite. kkkkkkkkkk**

**Gaara: vamos dormir, vem *pega Gaby pela mão e vai arrastando embora***


	9. Sedução

Naruto não me pertence... aff, sem criatividade!

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: gente, vocês nem imaginam minha emoção quando vi tantas reviews para responder! Me desculpem o desaparecimento mas é que dividir o compu com 3 primos hospedados em casa dificulta um pouco escrever as fics, mas mesmo com o atraso ai está o cap para vcs! mas antes as reviews!**

**ozawa-san: o plano pode nao ter dado certo no inicio mas tudo está bem quando acaba bem! e realemente a hanabi ainda vai aprontar das suas... Gaara: e a cidade do neji não é melhor q a minha so pra constar! Gaby: q fofo, tá com inveja... Gaara: aff, cale-se! Gaby: vc está certa, quem mandou o neji-kun nascer gostoso... Gaara: SÓ EU Q VC PODE CHAMAR DE GOSTOSO NESSA BUDEGA! Gaby: NEJI GOSTOSÃO! Agora cala a boca meu deliçudo... e finalemte com os nomes vária possibilidades se ambrem, veremos nesse cap. Bjaum e obgd ple areview!**

**Sabaku no Hidura: ainda bem mesmo q eles se revelaram. Gaara: é, já nao era sem tempo. Gaby: quer parar de criticar? Gaara: éeee... não. Gaby: #¬¬#**

**Aryel-chan: q bom q vc curtiu, continue lendo! bjs!**

**dai-cham: eu q te agradeço pelas reviews, vc nem imagina a força q elas me dera... eu meio q ja bolei mais outras fics aqui so pela inspiração! eu tbm achei fofo o Neji chorar, prova que ele tem coração! #*-*# beijao e n me abandona, eu amo eceber reviews!**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: nossa vc meio q sumiu, ta me deixando queimar de curiosidade com as suas fics! e a coisas q odeio em vc tah boa, nem precisa reescrever! obrigada por aparecer aqui de novo, ja estava sentindo falta... n eskece de mim taah? ... bjs!**

**Gaara: agr sm mais delongas, vamos à fic!**

_**Capítulo 8: **_Sedução

A mesa da sala de jantar de Tenten não era nem de longe o lugar mais confortável da casa, até o sofá era melhor, mas ainda assim, depois de fazerem amor com muitos sussurros chamando os nomes deles, Neji e Tenten miravam o teto como se olhassem nuvens no céu. Suados, arfantes e sorridentes eles se davam conta de como tinham feito uma loucura recentemente.

- _Neji..._

_- Hum._

_- Você tem certeza que não tem problema? Eu quero dizer... somos de camadas sociais tão diferentes... era isso que eu temia, era por isso que eu não queria saber seu nome. No fundo eu sempre soube que eu seria ninguém._

_- Não diga isso Tenten... eu já disse que não tem problema._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Tenho. - _e como que para provar o que dizia, deu um selinho nela.

- _Me fala mais sobre você, sua família..._

_- Bem. Eu tenho só meu pai para cuidar de mim, minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno. Hoje ele não precisa mais ficar me vigiando, mas como eu não trabalho, ele tem que me sustentar. Tenho um tio e uma tia que tiveram duas filhas, Hinata e Hanabi. A Hinata é muito tímida, tem todos aqueles problemas com o namorado dela que você já sabe, e é uma pessoa que prefere ocupar seu tempo com cultura, ou seja, livros, peças teatrais, filmes... Apesar de tudo ela é uma pessoa culta, mesmo que não pareça de cara._

_- E a Hanabi?_

_- Ela deve ter algum tipo de problema mental. Essa... pirralhinha de 14 anos tem um namorado de 15 e eles já fizeram tudo que Hinata não tem coragem para fazer. E num beco._

_- Nossa._

_- E tem mais. Quando eu fui perguntar pra ela o que tinha acontecido ela me xingou até não poder mais por me intrometer na vida dela. Depois quando a Hinata foi lá ela tratou a irmã tão mal... a Hinata já tem todos aqueles problemas de auto-confiança e tudo o que a Hanabi fez foi botar a coitada ainda mais pra baixo. Então eu fui defender a Hinata e Hanabi ficou com raivinha de mim. Acho que o primeiro plano dela era pagar alguém para me provocar e dispensar depois, seria a primeira vez. No entanto ela deve ter pensado que eu não era digno o bastante de ser o motivo dela gastar a mesada então resolver fazer o trabalho sujo ela mesma. Eu tenho certeza de que se o plano dela não incluísse me dispensar eu teria agarrado ela ali mesmo, e a culpa depois seria muito pior do que ela ter me dispensado. Mas depois que ela foi embora eu fui atrás e dei um... susto nela._

_- Que tipo de susto?_

_- Ela pensou que eu fosse estuprá-la. Eu nunca faria isso com uma mulher, até porque nunca precisou. Mas agora ela fica olhando pra mim com uma cara digna de pena._

_- Tadinha._

_- Você não quer conhecê-las? - _Neji perguntou de repente, se assentando na mesa.

- _Quando?_

_- Agora! Vem, vamos tomar um banho._

Ele se levantou da mesa num pulo e saiu arrastando Tenten pela mão até o banheiro. A garota continha as risadas na garganta, pois estava achando muito cômico ver Neji feliz daquele jeito, afinal, ela costumava achar que ele era movido por desejo, não sentimentos. (Gaby: tá isso foi meio trágico. Gaara: meio? Gaby: foi tao mals? Gaara: ah, foi. com certeza. Gaby: hihihi...) Neji arrastou Tenten até dentro do box e ligou o chuveiro. Foi muito divertido para eles, principalmente quando Tenten escorregou no sabão do chão e caiu em cima de Neji.

Depois Neji saiu catando suas roupas pela sala, crente de que encontraria Tenten vestida e arrumada, mas a achou enrolada na toalha, de frente para o guarda-roupa aberto, com uma expressão extremamente indecisa e preocupada no rosto. Ela não tinha nada que pudesse vestir para ir a uma casa de gente... rica, chique...

- _Algum problema, Tenten?_

_- Sim, uma crise de moda. Eu não tenho nada para vestir._

_- Vista até short e camiseta, o povo lá de casa não se importa, nem eu. Sinceramente, quanto menos roupa, melhor._

_- Safado! Parece que a Hanabi puxou você._

_- Digamos que o que sobra de safadeza em nós dois é o que está faltando na Hinata. Coitada._

_- Aiai, sorte sua que está calor hoje. _

Ela optou por um vestido leve de alcinhas verde água com estampas florais que ia até a metade de sua coxa. Colocou um cinto fino verde folha na cintura e calçou rasteirinhas verde água. Estava se sentindo uma planta. Ela se preparou para fazer os coques no cabelo, mas Neji a impediu.

_- Já que você se parece tanto com uma floresta, no bom sentido é claro, porque ao invés dos coques você não faz assim..._

Ela viu Neji prender uma flor no cabelo dela, sobre a orelha direita. Ao se olhar no espelho ela achou que ficou até bonito, com os cabelos soltos.

- _Onde achou essa flor?_

_- Estava no seu guarda roupa... Pronto, está linda. Vamos._

Ele foi a conduzindo até sua ferrari e abriu a porta para ela. Ela sentiu um déja-vù nada agradável dele abrindo a porta para ela a dois dias atrás, quando eles tiveram a primeira discussão. No entanto ela tinha certeza: dessa vez nada daria errado. Ela respirou fundo ao entrar no carro. Neji ligou o rádio antes de dar a partida e Tenten se surpreendeu ao ver que ela não conhecia a rádio.

- _Legal. Toca Black Eyed Peas ai. Que rádio é essa?_

_- 34.5. Muito boa._

Não houve mais conversa sobre o caminho, apenas o som das músicas soando nos ouvidos deles. Passava de eletrônica para country, e então para pop, voltava para eletrônica... Do nada, "Two Is Better Than One" começou a tocar e Neji desligou o rádio.

- _Não gosta dessa música?_

_- Não. Essa coisa de "amor verdadeiro" e "par perfeito", não é para mim. Não mesmo._

_- Entendo. Então, esperamos algum tempo e depois pode ligar de volta._

Passados três minutos ele ligou o rádio novamente e a melodia de "Alejandro", da Lady Gaga, começou a encher o espaço.

Tenten começou a reparar que ela saia de um local com prédios germinados, feios e pichados, e agora estava num lugar espaçado, com grandes mansões de imensos jardins. É, assim é Amegakure. Ela começou a corar involuntariamente por se ver num lugar tão chique e é claro que Neji reparou. Ele parou o carro e se virou para Tenten.

- _OK morena, me diga qual é o problema._

_- Morena? Não passamos dessa fase Neji?_

_- Força do hábito._

_- OK. Eu admito. Estou envergonhada. Você é mesmo... rico. As pessoas vão me achar aproveitadora, sei lá._

_- Eu soco a cara de qualquer um que se meter com você morena. Para com essa vergonha besta, tá. - _e para afugentar o restante dos medos de Tenten, selou seus lábios nos dela, primeiro num selinho leve, mas é claro que se tratando dos dois não ia ficar nisso. Ele passou a mão direita para a cabeça dela, enroscando seus dedos nos longos cabelos morenos e enlaçando a cintura com o outro braço. Ela segurou os quadris do garoto com firmeza. Logo eles se viam num amasso nos bancos da frente do carro.

- _Neji, menos. Já entendi. Sem neura._

_- Tem certeza de que eu não preciso te convencer mais um pouquinho?_

_- Tenho. - _em seguida ela deu uma risadinha.

Ele deu a partida novamente e em alguns minutos eles se viram na frente de uma enorme mansão branca, com um jardim majestoso. Neji abriu a garagem e parou o carro no estacionamento. Em seguida abriu a porta para Tenten e a viu deixar o queixo cair na frente da mansão Hyuuga.

- _Meu Deus, Neji, é... enorme!_

_- Eu sei. Um exagero, eu viveria muito bem em uma casa de sala-cozinha-banheiro-quarto. Quem precisa de mais que isso?_

Tenten não respondeu. Neji começou a se encaminhar até a casa, mas Tenten parou chocada na frente do hall.

- _Você não vem?_

_- Eu estava pensando... como vai me apresentar?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Não pode dizer "Essa é a minha amiga, Tenten.", por que acho que já passamos disso, tampouco somos namorados._

Neji bufou e rodou os olhos. Em seguida foi até Tenten e começou a arrastá-la pelo braço.

- _Mas, Neji! - _Tenten tentava argumentar.

_- Relaxa, isso é problema meu. Agora anda!_

Foi definitivo. Ela decidiu deixar por conta de Neji.

Eles entraram na sala e encontraram Naruto, de blusa laranja e calça preta, tênis brancos e luvas pretas de couro com os dedos de fora, assentado no sofá com Hinata, de bata lilás e short jeans, rasteirinha e arco nos cabelos, no colo dele. Ela estava muito corada, e Naruto sussurrava algumas coisas, provavelmente sacanagens, no ouvido dela. No outro sofá, Konohamaru e Hanabi se pegavam sem cerimônia. Hanabi Usava uma calça de couro skinny, um top esporte roxo, ankle boots e a habitual sombra preta. Konohamaru usava bermudas jeans, uma blusa amarelo-claro e tênis pretos.

- _Ei gente. - _disse Neji para os quatro.

-_ Olá, Neji-niichan._ - disse Hinata, corada como sempre.

_- Ei pegador. - _cumprimentou Hanabi.

- _Ei pestinha. - _Neji respondeu.

- _Neji-niichan - _chamou Hinata. - _Quem é essa?_

_- Ah! Gente, essa é a Tenten. A gente ta meio que se conhecendo._

_- Vindo de você Neji? - _comentou Hanabi. - _Bem sei como vocês estão se conhecendo._

Hinata corou absurdamente e Naruto repreendeu Hanabi por fazer Hinata corar. A partir daí Konohamaru repreendeu Naruto por repreender Hanabi e a coisa toda virou uma gigantesca bola de neve. Até Neji interferir.

- _Já deu galera. _

A briga parou. Konohamaru e Naruto se aproximaram de suas namoradas e as abraçaram de maneira excessivamente protetora. Neji e Tenten se assentaram no outro sofá e os seis conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Hinata já percebera assim que Tenten entrara pela sala que essa era a morena com quem ela tinha conversado por telefone, então decidiu falar com ela de novo.

_- Tenten-chan, eu vou ali na cozinha fazer uns sanduíches. Você vem?_

_- Claro. Espera aqui, Neji._

Elas se dirigiram até a cozinha, onde Hinata começou a pegar as coisas na despensa.

- _Eu quero falar com você Tenten-chan. Sobre o Naruto-kun._

_- Sei. O que aconteceu depois daquilo?_

_- Não deu certo. Nada dá. Pelo menos ele não ficou magoado comigo dessa vez._

_- O que acontece com vocês exatamente?_

_- Nada. Eu sempre travo._

_- Isso então é uma coisa sua, Hinata. O seu jeito. E não tem nada de errado nisso, aos poucos você vai ganhando mais intimidade com o Naruto e vai rolar naturalmente._

_- Mais intimidade? MAIS? E-eu não entendo. E-eu amo o Naruto-kun._

_- Então relaxa, na hora certa vai acontecer._

Depois desse comentário, elas fizeram suco e os sanduíches, Tenten se lembrando de levar uma garrafa e vodka para Neji tomar com o suco, pois ela já sabia que ele gostava. Estranho. Já estava tendo esses cuidados especiais com ele.

Ao chegarem na sala, Neji agradeceu Tenten com muitos selinhos inumeráveis e eles voltaram a conversar.

Depois de muito tempo, Tenten se esquecera completamente de suas preocupaçõ es. Os Hyuuga podiam ser uma familia rica, mas não eram nem um pouco arrogantes, ou metidos. Hinata era um doce de pessoa, e Hanabi apesar de tudo era bem legal. Naruto e Konohamaru eram garotos divertidos, engraçados e sorridentes. Já era lá pelas quatro da tarde quando Tenten se lembrou de ligar para suas amigas.

- _Neji-kun, eu vou ali fora fazer uma ligação e já volto._

Ela saiu. Kun. Neji_-kun_. Gente, o que tinha dado nela pra falar aquilo?

Discou o número de Ino e aguardou.

_- Ah, lembrou da gente foi?_

_- Como assim? - _perguntou Tenten para a loira.

_- Estamos tentando te ligar desde o meio-dia e nada. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? A Sakura está precisando de você aqui e você desliga o telefone._

_- Ei, eu não desli... Ah, droga, foi o Neji._

_- O quê?_

Tenten narrou o episódio da chegada de Neji na sua casa, toda a conversa e o desfecho, inclusive a parte em que ele desligara o telefone quando começara a beijá-la na mesa de jantar.

- _UAU. TENTEN ELE É UM HYUUGA!_

_- É, eu sei._

_- MEU DEUS! E AGORA?_

_- Agora nada, continua do mesmo jeito. Gosto dele, não do dinheiro da conta bancária._

_- Ah, claro._

_- Mas o que você estava dizendo sobre a Sakura mesmo?_

_- Ela e o Sasuke brigaram. Feio, dessa vez, não uma briguinha de casal._

_- Ixi, é melhor eu ir aí então. Tá na casa dela?_

_- Tou. _

_- Vou pedir o Neji para me deixar aí então, até mais._

_- Vem logo, a Sakura-chan está muito mal._

Elas se despediram e Tenten foi até Neji. Depois de dar tchau para todos, Neji foi a levando até o endereço de Sakura.

- _É aqui?_

_- É, vou descer. Sinto muito Neji, eu queria passar o resto do dia com você._

_- Tudo bem, fica pra próxima._

Ele deu um último beijo ardente na morena que se despediu meio chorosa dele.

Ino abriu a porta do apartamento e Tenten se viu no "modesto" apartamento de Sasuke e Sakura, que apesar de serem a penas namorados, moravam juntos. Sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha, área de serviço, 3 quartos com suíte e dois banheiros. Deus, para que UM casal precisa de tudo isso? Vai ver estavam tentando bater o recorde de maior número de aposentos em que um casal pode transar na emsma noite, então precisavam de um apartamento amplo. Ou qualquer outra coisa assim.

Sakura estava deitada no sofá, chorando, vendo um filme na TV e comendo um pote de sorvete de colher e tudo. A situação era mesmo feia.

- _Ino, acho melhor você me narrar o que houve._

_- Certo. Há uns dias a Sakura vem reclamado da frieza do Sasuke, lembra?_

_- Claro, ela dizia que ele a tratava como uma estátua, e nem olhava na cara dela._

_- Exato. Ela resolveu se abrir com ele para descobrir o que estava havendo e ele disse que não era da conta dela._

_- E aí?_

_- Bem..._

_[_**Flashback ON**]

- _Mas, Sasuke-kun, se abre comigo! Eu sinto sua falta, me diz o que tem de errado!_

_- Não é da sua conta Sakura!_

_- Sakura? O que houve com o "testudinha" e o "Sakura-chan"?_

_- Não tô a fim de ficar melosinho hoje._

_- Você __não está a fim de nada a dias! O último beijo que você me deu foi na semana passada e a gente mora no mesmo apartamento!_

_- Aff, Sakura menos né, não é para tanto..._

_- NÃO? A última vez em que transamos foi há 5 meses!_

_- É esse o problema? - _ele deu um selinho brutalmente sem emoção nela. - _Pronto, satisfeita?_

_- Não sei o que está havendo, mas você não é mais o mesmo Sasuke. Não é mais o meu Sasuke-kun._

_- Não sou mesmo. Estou melhor, me dando bem, resolvendo problemas._

_- O quê? O que está havendo?_

_- CALA A BOCA SAKURA, PARA DE ME IMPORTUNAR! - _ele ergueu a mão e deu um tapa nela. A partir daí tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Sakura começara a chorar, não de dor, mas de raiva e acima de tudo, tristeza, pois ela o amava. Sasuke Entrou para dentro do quarto e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma mochila de roupas nas costas e se deparou com Sakura com a mão no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

- _Sasuke-kun..._

_- Adeus._

Então ele saíra pela porta da frente, e na manhã seguinte Sakura ligou para Ino pedindo ajuda. É claro que ela não fora trabalhar.

[**Flashback OFF**]

- _Meu Deus, e o que a gente deve fazer, Ino-chan?_

_- Eu não sei, eu... sinceramente eu nunca vi a Sakura assim._

Como em um filme as duas olharam ao mesmo tempo para a garota e voltaram o olhar para si mesmas.

_- É, - _concluiu Tenten. - _a situação está feia mesmo._

_- Eu vou tentar ligar pra ele de novo._

Ino pegou o celular e discou o número de Sasuke. Depois do telefone muito chamar, caiu na caixa postal e Ino desligou o telefone.

_- Nada, Tenten._

_- Já te passou pela cabeça que ele simplesmente não quer atender a gente?_

_- Éeee... não._

_- Você é loira mesmo né Ino! Cuida da Sakura, já volto._

E Tenten saiu em direção ao orelhão mais próximo.

Enquanto isso, Neji fizera o caminho de volta para a casa ouvindo a mesma rádio de antes. Era incrível como ele deixava o rádio na mesma estação desde que ganhara o carro. Agora "Like a G6" escapava pelo carro, dando a Neji um dejá-vù do dia em que conhecera Tenten.

Tenten... esse nome que apesar de novo já soava na mente dele como se fizesse parte de sua vida desde sempre.

Ele ficou refletindo sobre isso até chegar em casa. Se largou no sofá e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo. Essa morena conseguia infligir diretamente no humor dele, era como se só o fato de vê-la o fizesse um bem enorme. Ele estava começando a acreditar em surpestição quando foi obrigado a mudar de opinião, graças ao bilhete deixado por Hinata em cima da mesinha:

_Neji-kun,_

_Eu e Naruto-kun fomos ao cinema, e o Konohamaru-kun teve que ir embora pois a mãe dele o pediu para chegar mais cedo hoje. _

_A Hanabi-chan está em casa estudando e nossos pais saíram. Como sempre._

_Beijos, _

_Hinata._

Pronto. Fudeu. Esse foi o exato pensamento de Neji. Esse bilhete só podia significar uma coisa: ele e Hanabi estavam sozinhos em casa. Nada bom.

Ele se levantou desesperadamente com as chaves do carro na mão, sem nem saber para onde ia, mas o que sabia era que tinha que sair dali imediatamente. Ele foi até a porta de casa, mas estava trancada. Procurou as chaves por todos os lados mas...

- _Procura isso, Neji-kun? - _Hanabi segurava as chaves dele nas mãos.

- _ME DÁ ISSO HANABI!_

Ela desprendeu a chave da porta do resto do molho e jogou dentro do sutiã.

_- Vem pegar._

Sasuke caminhava lentamente pelas ruas com a mochila nas costas. Ele passara a noite inteira, desde que discutira com Sakura na rua, e estava caminhando há umas 15 horas, mais ou menos. Parando em um bar ou outro para comer um pouco, agora ele se via andando por um centro movimentado, enquanto pensava.

Ainda não entendia o que tinha o levado a bater em Sakura, e discutir com ela, mas na hora ele se irritara tanto com ela...

Afinal a vingança dele contra Itachi era pessoal, ninguém precisava saber que ela existia, e agora que sabia do paradeiro do irmão não iria deixá-lo escapar tão facilmente. E daí que para isso ele tivesse que discutir com Sakura daquela maneira? E daí que ele precisasse deixá-la para trás? Não importava.

Seu telefone estava cheio de mensagens não atendidas, mas ele não responderia a elas ou suas amigas, não mesmo, no entanto, ele não reconheceu o número que o ligou dquela vez.

- _Alô?_

_- Sasuke! Dá para dizer o que está havendo? - _a voz raivosa de Tenten respondera, do outro lado da linha.

No cinema, Naruto estava decidido a levar as coisas adiante com Hinata. Apesar de amá-la verdadeiramente, ele tinha _necessidades_ que a garota não estava suprindo. Depois de pagar as entradas e a pipoca, Naruto foi levando Hinata até os bancos do fundo do cinema, os melhores de acordo com ele. Hinata estava muito nervosa, pois Naruto parecia ansioso demais pelo filme, então ela começou a ficar preocupada. No que ele estaria pensando?

O filme começou. Passadas algumas cenas, Naruto apoiara seu braço no encosto traseiro da cadeira de Hinata. Dados mais alguns minutos, ele escorava seu rosto no ombro dela, que ficara extremamente vermelha.

- _Naruto-kun... - _ela sussurrou. - _Veja o filme!_

_- Não me peça o impossível, Hina-chan. Ver você é muito mais interessante do que ver o filme..._

E ele começou a beijar o rosto dela. Beijou sua bochecha, desceu o maxilar, subiu novamente até a orelha dela. Parou.

- _Hina-chan, vem comigo._

Ele se levantou e foi arrastando Hinata pela sala do cinema até o lado de fora, onde a escorou na parede e começou a beijar seu rosto. Descera seus lábios até os dela e insistia em beijá-la, embora Hinata não fizesse nada além de sentí-lo.

-_ Poxa Hina-chan, colabora!_

_- E-eu não consigo!_

_- VOCÊ NUNCA CONSEGUE! ESTÁ ME TIRANDO DO SÉRIO!_

A gritaria chamara a atenção de um dos guardas do cinema.

_- Algum problema moça? Esse cara está te incomodando?_

_- N-não, n-não o N-naruto-kun..._

_- Rapaz, o que você é da garota? O namorado?_

_- Eu achava que sim. - _respondeu Naruto. - _Mas sinceramente, agora eu não sei mais._

E depois de lançar um olhar doloroso, tristonho e piedoso à Hinata, se virou para ir embora.

Em casa, Neji e Hanabi travavam uma batalha visual para que ele pegasse as chaves. Enquanto ele tentava convencê-la a parar com toda aquela... obsessão, ela tentava seduzi-lo com o olhar. Neji perdia miseravelmente a batalha, pois ele _queria _a garota como qualquer outra, e ela aind ao provocava daquela maneira.

Aos poucos ele viu que não tinha solução a não ser pegar as chaves. Bem aonde estavam.

Se dirigiu lentamente até Hanabi, que esboçou um sorrisinho de vitória. Ele estava cada vez mais perto, tanto qu epoderia tocá-la se esticasse bem os dedos.

Ele ergueu o braço em direção à morena e pôs a mão no ombro dela.

- _Hanabi, por favor, não faça isso, seria um enorme erro! _

_- Eu sei o que eu quero! Mesmo que seja apenas uma vez. Não é minha culpa ter um primo extremamente gostoso e bonitão._

_- Não é a melhor hora para me elogiar._

_- E qual seria?_

_- Não há! Pare já com isso!_

_- Pararei. Mas antes, terá que pegar as chaves. Se fizer isso e quiser ir embora eu deixarei e nunca mais vou te encher a paciência. Mas antes... pegue!_

Neji não viu alternativa a não ser tentar.

Sasuke e Tenten mantinham sua conversa no telefone:

_- Você fez mal a ela Sasuke! Ela está sofrendo! Nunca a vimos tão mal._

_- Não me importa._

_- Você não a ama?_

_- Eu não posso voltar agora!_

_- Responda a minha pergunta, Sasuke!_

_- Amo. E é por isso que eu não posso voltar. Se voltar agora, nunca mais conseguirei sair e meu irmão vai continuar vivo e solto por ai._

_- Então é esse o motivo! Sasuke, volte, nós temos um dossiê._

_- Como? _

_- Um documento que diz que Itachi é inocente, no fim das contas e várias outras provas. Sakura imaginou que Itachi fosse o motivo então começou a pesquisar a respeito. Volte, eu te garanto que valerá a pena._

Depois de saber disso ele se obrigou a voltar.

O silêncio no carro era perturbador. Naruto e Hinata não se falavam, embora a garota estivesse à beira de lágrimas. Naruto finalmente explodira, pusera para fora tudo aquilo que viera o incomodando há muito tempo. Hinata vira seus maiores temores se realizaram, e sentia que embora ele não tivesse realmente terminado com ela a situação deles estava por um fio.

- _Naruto-kun, eu não quero voltar para casa. Quero ficar com você essa noite._

A garota ficara o caminho inteiro do cinema até a rua em que se encontravam tomando coragem para falar.

- _Que diferença faz, não vai acontecer nada mesmo. Prefiro que você vá embora, é provocante demais dormir ao seu lado sem fazer nada._

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da morena.

- _Eu sei, eu imagino, Naruto-kun. Eu sei pois eu também quero você e é absurdamente paciente por me aturar, mas acredite, não há um instante que eu não passe ao se lado sem me odiar por lhe fazer sofrer assim e eu sei que você seria mais feliz com outra mas eu amo você e sou covarde demais para deixá-lo ir!_

Ao fim dessas palavras, Naruto fez o retorno no fim da esquina voltando o caminho.

- _Aonde vamos, Naruto-kun?_

_- Para minha casa. Dormir juntinhos. _

E então ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que aos olhos de Hinata, só ele sabia dar.

Sasuke adentrou seu apartamento ansioso. Três garotas assustadas olhavam para ele.

Sakura se levantou do sofá e correndo até ele o abraçou com força e paixão mas ele não retribuiu. Ao invés disso, perguntou:

_- Cadê o dossiê?_

_- Aqui._

Ino entregou uma pasta para o moreno. Desvencilhando-se do abraço de Sakura o garoto abriu e começou a ler. Silêncio. Minutos depois, ele descobrira que Itachi tinha sido ameaçado para matar a família: devia matar a todos ou Sasuke iria morrer. Ele nunca tivera uma relaçao muito boa com a família, mas amava seu irmão, então matou a todos para proteger Sasuke.

Choque. O sentimento perspassou o rosto de Sasuke.

Logo depois Ino e Tenten deixaram o apartamento.

_- Sakura-chan me desculpe, eu... eu queria ter você d enovo nos meus braços mas eu tive medo de que não tivesse coragem de partir depois quando Itachi aparecesse._

_- Tudo bem, podemos resolver isso..._

Ela se aproximou dele lentamente e colou seus lábios nos dele. No entanto, Sasuke a separou.

- _Não é uma boa ideia Sakura. Estou com raiva. Não entende que tudo isso significa que de certa forma EU fui culpado por tudo?_

_- Esqueça isso Sasuke... por uma noite apenas..._

Ela o beijou novamente e a única solução que Sasuke viu foi se render a ela.

Neji desceu os dedos até o enorme decote que Hanabi usava. Respirou fundo para manter a calma e não fazer nenhuma besteira mas, assim que seus dedos roçaram a chave, Hanabi enlaçara o garoto contra seu corpo e beijava o pescoço dele avidamente.

- _Pare, Hana-chan..._

Mas as palavras dele não convenciam mais. Ela beijou o maxilar dele e chegou ao lóbulo da orelha.

_- Você quer Neji, pare de lutar contra..._

Ela mordeu levemente a orelha dele e foi o fim das forças que o garoto tinha para lutar. Ele ergueu a garota pela cintura, e ela travou as pernas nos quadris dele. Os lábios dele procuraram os dela com vontade, e eles se beijaram com muito desejo.

Neji subiu as escadas ainda carregando Hanabi e chegou ao seu quarto. Ele arrancou as roupas da garota, e ela as dele, e com a certeza de que se arrependeria depois, Neji satisfez a todas as vontades de Hanabi.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEY! Fim de outro cap!**

**Gaara: pegou pesado nesse, não?**

**Gaby: você acha mesmo?**

**Gaara: bem, pelo menos você pode ir dormir agora. Terminando de madrugada como sempre. E vem logo que esse cap me deixou muito inspirado.**

**Gaby: aiai tô até imagiando... xau galera, vou me divertir um pouco!**


	10. O fim

Naruto não me pertence, mas ainda bem que pude fazê-los meus nessa fanfic!

**Resumo: Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser um desastre eles se conhecem. Agora que estão presos um ao outro qual será o destino de Neji e Tenten?**

**Casais da fic! PODEM SURGIR NOVOS**

**NejiTenten**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaIno**

**NaruHina**

**KonoHana**

**KankuSasa**

**ShikaTema**

**Legendinha para fácil compreensão dos leitores:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra intrometido. (Gaara: ei, eu li isso. Gaby: eu sei, baka. Gaara #¬¬#)

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

*entre asteriscos* - ação

Gaby: fala da autora maravilhosa

Gaara: fala do Gaara emo intrometido (Gaara: pópará! qm disse q eu so emo. Gaby diz: eeer, tá meio óbvio)

**Gaby: Esse é o último cap! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Gaara: Porque resolveu acabar a fic assim do nada?**

**Gaby: porque não estava dando audiência. Aliás, esse é um casal que não dá muita audiência**

**Gaara: anh. Então a gente vai se... separar?**

**Gaby: nunca, fofinho!**

**Gaara: ah, ufa.**

**Gaby: eu amaria responder as reviews mas eu estou morta de cansada, então um agradecimento especial a todos que acompanharam a minha fic, e como propaganda nunca é demais eu gostaria de anunciar que breve (talvez amanha) começarei a trabalhar em uma SasuSaku chamada "I S2 New York". Nela Sakura se muda para nova york e resolve dividir um apartamento. Acompanhem galera! Além disso tem as minhas outras 4 fics, quem quiser ler e deixar uma review ou duas vai me fazer muito feliz! Beijo galer e até a próxima, divirtam-se com o último cap!**

**_Capítulo 9: _**O fim

Manhã. O nascer do Sol invade as casas de Tokyo, despertando seus moradores.

- _Bom dia Hina-chan..._

Eles tiveram uma noite muito gostosa. Apesar de Hinata continuar "travada", Naruto se divertiu muito em vê-la corar enquanto ele dava um beijo ou outro nela, e em seguida eles foram dormir, apenas isso. Naruto continuava meio irritado com Hinata mas por amá-la tanto ele não fez mais comentários.

- _O que você quer fazer hoje, Hina-chan?_

_- E-eu quero ir no teatro._

Naruto se levantou na mesma hora. Vestiu uma T-shirt azul, calças pretas, tênis prata e arrepiou o cabelo. Em seguida foi arrastando Hinata com a mesma roupa do dia anterior para o teatro, para assistirem a comédia que ela queria ver.

Ino despertara silenciosamente. Depois de tudo resolvido entre Sasuke e Sakura, ou assim ela pensava, chamara Gaara para passar a noite com ela. A loira se preparava para sair para o trabalho mas se virou para lançar um último olhar em direção ao seu amado, que dormia como uma pedra. Ela sorriu e saiu do apartamento, deixando para trás um bilhete de despedidas com um pedido de desculpas por ter que sair tão cedo. No entanto, na escada para sair ela se lembrou de uma coisa muito boa: ela teria aquele dia livre pois Tsunade vira que o hospital estava sem movimento. Sendo assim, porque não dar um dia livre a uma de suas trabalhadores mais dedicadas?

Ino voltou correndo para o apartamento em tempo de embolar o bilhete, guardar no bolso e se deitar no abraço de Gaara novamente.

Tenten fôra trabalhar com um humor invejável. Por ter sido promovida não viu problemas em perder poucas horas do seu dia no hospital, mas ela acabou por descobrir que não tinha nada para fazer lá, nem mesmo ficar na emergência, então voltou para seu apartamento e se jogou na cama, mas minutos depois ela ouviu a porta de _sua_ casa bater e alguém chamar por ela.

Neji despertara ainda com Hanabi em seus braços. Não precisou de 2 segundos para se dar conta da besteira que tinha feito.

Xingando quantos palavrões conhecia, alguns bem grosseiros por sinal, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e pegou as chaves da casa dele e as de Tenten, então foi se dirigindo até lá, apenas pensando em desabafar com ela, nem que tivesse que esperar no apartamento até o retorno dela. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao entrar berrando no apartamento dela e a encontrar de pijamas no quarto, tirando um cochilo.

_- Que foi... onde é o incêndio? - _Tenten perguntou, sonolenta.

- _Tenten, me ajuda! Eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida!_

_- Neji? Do que está falando?_

_- Hanabi._

Ele explicou todo o ocorrido à morena, que ouviu sem muita surpresa.

- _Eu meio que já sabia que ia acabar acontecendo. Você tem um enorme fraco por mulheres Neji._

_- Uai, não ficou chateada?_

_- Não... deveria?_

_- Sim! Quer dizer... eu não te traí?_

_- Não. Não temos nada de verdade um com outro, então eu não ligo._

_- Ah, ainda bem que você sabe que não estamos tendo nada sério. - _Neji parecia muito mais relaxado. Se assentou na cama e respirou fundo. - _A últiam garota para quem falei isso começou a chorar, me xingar, dizer que eu era o homem da vida dela e fazer um escândalo enorme._

_- Coitada._

_- É..._

O silêncio tomou conta do aposento. Houve um intervalo de tempo em que os dois se deram conta de que tinham acabado de se "desdeclarar" um para o outro. Como se dissessem "eu não te amo" um para o outro e tudo ficou bem.

Não havia amor envolvido, e ainda assim poderia dar certo.

Neji sorriu. Tenten sorriu. Eles se viraram um para o outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

_- Quer fazer o quê hoje?_

Em seguida começaram a rir.

- _Que tal sairmos com alguns amigos? - _sugeriu Tenten.

- _Para mim parece ótimo._

Depois de acertarem os detalhes, resolveram ligar para os amigos escolhidos.

- _Alô?_

_- Oi Naruto, é o Neji. Você e a Hinata estão fazendo o que?_

_- Vamos assistir uma peça, por que?_

_- Que tal a gente e mais uns amigos da Tenten irmos naquela churrascaria Ichiraku perto do.._

_- AQUELA QUE TEM LÁMEN?_

_- Anh... é._

_- JÁ TOU CHEGANDO LÁ! TCHAU!_

Naruto desligou o telefone e se virou para a namorada.

- _Hina-chan, vamos no Ichiraku?_

_- C-claro, Naruto-kun._

O garoto deu a meia volta e foi para o restaurante.

Enquanto isso, Sakura dormia pesadamente na cama, com o abraço do Sasuke a envolvendo. Durante a noite, ele voltou a ser o mesmo Sasuke de sempre enquanto se amavam, mas Sakura ainda temia que ele ficasse frio e distante novamente ao amanhecer.

O telefone tocou despertando Sakura de um sonho onde Sasuke era um doce, romântico e preocupado. Droga. Porque tinha que ser só um sonho? Porque ele não podia tratá-la assim sempre?

Sakura atendeu o telefone e ouviu o convite de Tenten para almoçarem no Ichiraku. Ela disse que iria com o Sasuke e desligou o telefone.

- _Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... levanta... vamos fazer um passeio..._

_- Que droga Sakura! Me deixa dormir!_

Exatamente como ela imaginava. Ou talvez ele só estivesse irritado por ter sido acordado às... 11:00 da manhã?

- _Vamos Sasuke-kun, levanta..._

_- Aaaaaaah! Tá, já levantei._

Ele saiu da cama irritado, arrancou uma roupa qualquer do guarda roupa e bateu a porta do banheiro.

Sakura respirou fundo. Levantou-se da cama e bateu na porta.

- _Sasuke-kun, posso tomar banho com você?_

_- Para quê?_

_- Somos namorados... achei que pudesse ser divertido._

_- Aff, faz o que você quiser._

Ela entrou timidamente no banheiro e abraçou Sasuke por trás. Em seguida foi beijando a base do pescoço dele... ela sabia que isso o derreteria, sempre adiantava.

Não deu outra. Em um minuto, Sasuke tomou os lábios de Sakura para si.

Mesmo assim depois de um beijo curtíssimo e pouco animado de 10 segundos ele foi entrando para dentro do box e Sakura teve que correr um pouco para alcançá-lo.

Sasuke estava frio... distante... Sakura se sentia mal por isso. Era muito entristecedor ver Sasuke a tratar daquela maneira. A garota sentia-se sozinha. Estava se perguntando aonde fora parar aquele Sasuke extremamente carinhoso que passara a noite com ela, que a fizera a mulher mais feliz do mundo por algumas horas. Ele parecia ter simplesmente morrido.

Ino mal deitara novamente no abraço de Gaara e ele apertara o mesmo. Com certeza já acordado. Então ela se virara de frente para ele e eles começaram a se beijar.

O problema é que eles estavam no meio do "rala e rola" quando o telefone de Ino tocou.

_- Deixa tocar... _ - Gaara sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto se movia sobre seu corpo.

- _Não posso... e se for do hospital?_

_- Foda-se. Agora você não atende._

Com relutância, Ino desligou o celular.

Muito tempo depois, Gaara ainda prendia Ino num abraço firme para impedí-la de ligar para quem quer que fosse que tivesse interrompido o momento de prazer deles, mas ela se desvencilhou com um pedido de desculpas e viu a ligação de Tenten.

Poucos minutos depois eles também rumavam para o restaurante, mas antes resolveram buscar o irmão do Gaara, a namorada dele, a irmã, e Ino pedindo desculpas por não ter espaço no carro pediu para um amigo seu ir também.

Logo encontravam-se no restaurante Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Sasame, Ino, Tenten, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke, assentados em uma mesa grande conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

Ou tentando conversar.

Acabou virando uma espécie de encontro sextúplo, o problema é que Temari e Shikamaru estavam sobrando. Ele dormia o tempo inteiro, mas ela queria conversar com alguém então ficava irritando o pobre coitado.

Dados alguns minutos, Kankurou se levantou com o copo na mão:

- _Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde. A Sasame, eu e o nosso casamento._

_- HEIN? - _perguntaram Temari e Gaara, surpresos.

- _Exato. Kankurou me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei._

Momento choque.

...

- _Ah... - _começou Temari. - _Ah, isso é maravilhoso._

_- É. Sejam felizes. - _desejou Gaara.

Logo todos cumprimentavam os noivos, eles brindaram e Gaara e Ino acabaram chamados para padrinhos.

Ótimo. pensou Tenten. Até o Kankurou que o Gaara vivia dizendo ser o cara mais descompromissado do mundo arrumou compromisso. Tou fudida.

O resto do encontro correu sem muitas surpresas, apesar de contar com uma Hinata muito mais pensativa que o normal e uma Tenten meio depressiva.

- _Hina-chan, tudo bem? - _perguntou Naruto.

- _Anh, sim. Naruto-kun, depois eu quero que você vá lá em casa._

_- Anh, claro._

Eram 10 da noite quando todos começaram a rumar para casa. Os casais foram se guiando e Temari sobrando. Como Gaara e Ino iam para a casa dela, Kankurou e Sasame pegaram um táxi para a casa dele.

E Temari sobrou.

Todos foram indo embora e Shikamaru meio que ficou para trás pois estivera dormindo sobre a mesa. Quando ele se levantou para ir, Temari o agarrou por trás, pela gola da camiseta.

- _Não senhor, só sobrou você e eu estou sem dinheiro. Vai me dar uma carona para casa._

E ele tinha como discordar? Apesar de tudo resolveu tentar.

Enquanto isso, assim que despertara pela manhã, Hanabi sentiu uma mão de ferro fechar o seu coração. Não por Neji, ela realmente tinha se satisfeito. Não queria mais saber dele. Queria saber de uma outra pessoa.

- _Konohamaru-kun! - _ela ligou para ele desesperada. - _Konohamaru-kun eu traí você, me perdoe!_

_- Hein? Nosso relacionamento não era aberto?_

_- Não sei se tão aberto assim..._

A garota se desfazia em lágrimas pelo telefone.

- _Calma, Hana-chan. Eu vou aí ver você, até mais._

Ela só teve tempo de se levantar, vestir algo e esperar por ele na porta. Em questão de minutos ele invadiu a casa para consolá-la com seu abraço.

- _Me diz Hana-chan, o que houve?_

_- E-eu traí você!_

A garota se engasgava com seus soluços e as lágrimas.

- _Hana-chan, senta e me diz com calma o que houve._

Hanabi se assentou. Respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. Ela não sabia se Konohamaru perdoaria uma traição tão grande, e só agora, na perspectiva de perdê-lo é que ela reconhecia o quanto ele significava para ela.

- _Eu e o Neji. Passei a noite com ele. Eu dormi com ele._

_- O Neji? Você não tem vergonha?_

_- Me perdoe! Eu não podia estar mais triste com isso... eu não quero te perder!_

_- Hanabi como espera que eu olhe na sua casa sabendo que você dormiu com seu primo? E ainda por cima tão mais velho?_

_- E-eu sei q-que eve ser difícil m-mas... e-eu... e-eu.._

_- Você o que?_

_- Eu te amo! Eu te amo e não quero te perder! Eu te amo e me roía de ciúmes quando te via com a Moegi mas fingia não reparar! Eu te amo e não quero que você se vá..._

_- Hanabi, a Moegi e o Udon estão namorando, eu não fico com ela há meses._

_- Hein?_

_- Eu não quero ela, eu amo você. Mais ninguém._

_- Não vai me deixar?_

_- Não, mas a partir de hoje você é só minha e eu serei só seu._

_- Eu não quero outro, quero apenas você..._

Ele sorriu e a beijou suavemente. Ela retribuiu o beijo com a mesma suavidade, sem pressa, sem calor, sem desespero. O beijo silenciou as lágrimas de Hanabi.

- _Hana-chan, não quer passar a noite lá em casa?_

_- Claro, sempre que você quiser._

Ino e Gaara se dirigiam novamente até o apartamento dela, para deixar a casa livre para Kankurou e Sasame.

- _Quem diria que eu viveria para ver meu irmão se casando._

_- É, mas será que ele vai viver para ver você se casar?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Estamos noivos há 3 anos Gaara. E aí? Não acha que já passou do tempo de marcar a data?_

_- Ah, claro..._

Gaara deu meia volta no carro e começou a descrever um caminho pela cidade que Ino não conhecia.

- _Aonde vamos Gaa-kun?_

_- Na Matriz, a igreja que você quer. Marcar a data._

_- Ah Gaa-kun eu te amo tanto!_

_- Eu também te amo, Ino-chan._

E depois da data decidida eles foram para casa, comemorar.

O silêncio era mórbido dentro do carro de Uchicha Sasuke.

Sakura estava decidida a não puxar mais assunto, e se Sasuke não falasse nada por todo o caminho ela teria que tomar medidas mais drásticas em relação a eles.

Como dar um tempo por exemplo.

Ele não falou. Parou o carro na garagem e eles subiram em um silêncio mórbido até o apartamento, onde Sasuke entrou e se largou no sofá, com o controle na mão, assistindo futebol.

Era o fim. Sakura sentiu que ele realmente não estava interessado em puxar assunto com ela. Doeu, mas ela teve que tomar consciência de que eles precisavam de um tempo.

Entrou silenciosamente em seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a guardar suas coisas em uma mala rosa, enquanto chorava compulsivamente. Ela ainda amava Sasuke, e o amaria para sempre, mas sentia como se ele tivesse sumido e o fim era a única solução para que ela não sofresse mais. Tomou a decisão de terminar com ele de cabeça erguida. Enxugou as lágrimas no banheiro e ergueu a cabeça. Então saiu do quarto arrastando sua mala.

- _Sasuke, estou indo._

_- Hn. - _ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- _Sasuke, estou indo EMBORA._

_- Embora? Tá tá, pode ir... EMBORA? PRA ONDE? POR QUE? COMO ASSIM? HÃ?_

Ele desligou a TV e se postou de frente para ela, finalmente reparando na mala rosa.

- _Do que você está falando Sakura?_

_- Acabou. Não dá mais. A sua frieza me machuca, me corrói Sasuke._

_- Frieza? E a nossa noite?_

_- De que adianta se hoje você me tratou mal de novo?_

_- Sakura mas eu..._

_- Não me venha com a disculpa do Itachi de novo, ele não tem culpa e nem você._

_- Sakura, não faz isso! _

_- Já fiz. Como foi mesmo que você disse aquele dia? Ah, é. Adeus._

_- Sakura espera! Vamos mudar isso, podemos fazer mais coisas juntos!_

_- Você nem sequer conversa mais comigo! - _e as lágrimas voltaram com força total.

- _Sakura eu..._

_- Chega! Acabou._

E ela arrastou a mala até a porta, a batendo com força.

Sasuke se largou no sofá e precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ele não conseguia acreditar. Se obrigou a repetir em sua cabeça inúmeras vezes: Ela se foi, ela não vai voltar. Sakura te abandonou, bem feito Sasuke, quem mandou não dar atenção a ela? E repetia tudo de novo. Ele começou a chorar e a chamar.

- _Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..._

E o choro piorava. Ficou tão compulsivo quanto o de Sakura há pouco tempo atrás.

- _SAKURA!_

Ele saiu correndo do apartamento e sem saco para esperar largou a porta escancarada como estava e foi descendo as escadas. Ao cheagar na portaria ele a viu esperando um táxi do lado de fora.

- _SAKURA!_

_- Sasuke?_

_- Sakura não vai embora! Eu te amo!_

Ele foi correndo até ela e a abraçou por trás.

- _Fica Sakura, eu não consigo viver sem você... eu sinto muito eu vou te dar mais atenção, prometo!_

_- Eu não vejo como isso poderia ser possível._

_- Eu... OK, é uma coisa em que eu venho pensado há algum tempo, só não tive tempo para providenciar direito então vai ficar pela metade... _

_- Do que você está falando, Sasuke?_

Ele pegou as mãos de Sakura nas dele suavemente e se ajoelhou.

- _Ah meu Deus..._

_- Sakura, eu te amo muito, e quero que você seja só minha._

_- AH MEU DEUS!_

_- Eu não pude providenciar um anel, mas acho que ainda assim está valendo. Casa comigo, Sakura, e eu nunca mais vou ser frio com você. Vou te fazer tão feliz que vai rir tanto que vai até doer de rir. No bom sentido claro. Case comigo, e eu te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo._

_- Sa-suke-kun... eu... aceito._

Sasuke se levantou e ergueu Sakura do chão, a beijando com intensidade e... amor. Aquilo que Sakura sentia falta, finalmente voltar. Finalmente era o Sasuke dela de volta.

Ele a colocou de cavalinho nas costas e foi subindo de volta, arrastando a mala, enquanto falavam sobre festa de noivado, chá de cozinha, casamento e por que não, filhos também?

Sasuke cumpriu sua promessa, e desde aquele dia ele concentrou todos seus esforços em fazer Sakura sorrir, todos os dias.

Naruto conduzia Hinata até a casa dela. Desde que eles tinham saido do restaurante ela mantia um olhar determinado e diferente à frente. Naruto resolveu não perguntar pois estava com um ótimo pressentimento.

Eles chegaram na casa de Hinata e ela desceu do carro rapidamente. Em seguida começou a arrastar Naruto, que já saira do carro até o quarto dela.

Ela se assentou na cama de frente para ele e respirou fundo.

- _Naruto, precisamos conversar._

_- Ah, não vai terminar comigo, vai?_

_- Claro que não._

_- Então o que foi?_

_- Eu quero você, já, essa noite, agora._

_- Hina-chan nós já tentamos assim uma vez e não..._

_- Agora vai ser diferente! Eu morri de medo de te perder ontem à noite, e por mim teria sido ontem, mas eu tive que pensar um pouco e estou pronta. Naruto eu te amo e isso não vai ficar mais intenso com o tempo pois já é forte demais. Eu cansei de ser a menininha tímida que se esconde dos outros, abaixa a cabeça, cora e acata tudo. Eu tenho uma personalidade mais forte que essa e estou colocando para fora agora. Agrade a quem agradar, doa a quem doer._

_- VocÊ está certa disso, Hina-chan, eu não quero que..._

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo já mais quente. Ela tocou levemente o rosto dele com a mão direita e deu um beijo no loiro diferente de todos os outros. Era a primeira vez que ela conseguia envolver sua língua em um beijo sem relutância. A vontade dela aliada ao medo de perdê-lo superou de uma vez os medos, temores e travadas. Naruto ainda estava meio surpreso com a nova Hinata que se apresentava mas muito feliz.

Ele se deitou na cama puxando Hinata para cima de si. Ela escorregou seus lábios por todo o rosto de Naruto, e quanto mais dele tinha, mais queria. Ela notou que todo seu medo tinha sido inútil.

Logo ela arrancava as peças de roupa de Naruto com pressa e ele tirava as dela também. Eles estavam só nas roupas íntimas quando:

- _Espera, Naruto._

_- AH EU NÃO ACREDITO!_

_- HIHIHIHI, RELAXA NÃO É ISSO NÃO._

_- O QUE FOI ENTÃO?_

_- Eu já volto._

Ela saiu do quarto, abriu o quarto de Neji, abriu a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma camisinha. Então voltou para o quarto.

_- Hina-chan, qual é o problema?_

_- Isso._

_- Ah. Hehehe, eu devia ter pensado né? Que namorado irresponsável. Onde você arranjou?_

_- Sempre tem no quarto do Neji._

_- Ah. Claro._

Ela o calou com um beijo antes que falasse mais algo. Ela puxou a cueca (boxer preta, só pra constar) do Naruto e ele desenrolou a camisinha sobre o pênis (exageradamente grande) e se livrou do restante das roupas de Hinata.

Ela conseguiu fingir muito bem que não sentia dor, e Naruto era lerdo o bastante para acreditar, então se movia sobre Hinata com desejo, e acima da dor a garota sentia um prazer enorme em ter Naruto dentro dela.

Um tempo inconsiderável depois, eles dormiam e Hinata tinha a impressão de que era muito burra por ter fugido daquilo por tanto tempo.

Para ambos tinha sido a melhor noite de suas vidas.

Shikamaru e Temari brigavam estrondosamente no restaurante:

- _Problemática! Por que eu te daria uma carona?_

_- Porque eu não tenho como voltar para casa!_

_- Se vira garota, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso._

_- Pelo amor de Deus não me deixa aqui assim! Eu não conheço a cidade! Posso ser assaltada, ou pior! Eu não sou daqui, viemos só para o casamento do Gaa-kun..._

_- Aff, tá bom. É muito problemático discutir com as pessoas._

_- Arigatô!_

Ela se assentou no banco do carona e Shikamaru ligou o carro.

- _E então, aonde você mora?_

_- Tou morando na casa do Gaa-kun, sabe onde é?_

_- Uhum. _

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Temari começou a puxar assunto:

- _Você é tão preguiçoso... nunca dormiu no volante não?_

_- Não. - _ele disse, bocejando.

- _Hum. Você nunca faz nada interessante, não?_

_- Faço._

_- Tipo o que?_

_- Dormir._

_- Eu disse interessante._

_- Dormir é interessante. Pronto, chegamos. Pode descer._

_- Certo, obrigada. Tchau._

E então aconteceu uma coisa muito cômica: eles se viraram ao mesmo tempo para dar um beijo na bochecha do outro e o beijo acabou virando um selinho.

Depois de alguns poucos segundos com os lábios colados eles se separaram, corados.

- _É... então. Vou indo._

_- É. Vai. Tchau._

Eles não arriscaram outro beijo. Temari desceu do carro mas ela tinha dado uns 3 passos quando Shikamaru a chamou de volta.

- _Ei! Vem cá! Tem outra coisa legal que eu faço além de dormir._

_- O quê?_

_- Vem!_

Ela entrou no carro meio indecisa e pôs o cinto de volta.

Shikamaru dirigia despreocupadamente pela cidade e começou a chegar em uma parte de Tokyo com bares e letreiros luminosos. Depois de rodar por alguns minutos, parou em uma rua que aparentemente não tinha nada de especial. Em seguida, para a surpresa de Temari desceu do carro e apareceu na janela dela:

- _Não vem não, loira?_

Ela desceu e Shikamaru tomou sua mão suavemente. Para sua surpresa ele não entrou em nenhum dos bares ou restaurantes, mas sim desceu uma escada apertada de um beco entre duas lojas. No fim da escada tinha uma porta com uma janelinha. Shikamaru bateu três vezes e a janelinha se abriu, revelando um cara com óculos de sol e cabelos castanhos, além da boca coberta por uma máscara.

- _Shikamaru! - _o garoto exclamou.

- _Oi Shino. Sempre você na porta._

_- Pois é. E essa aí, é poeta?_

_- Não, minha convidada._

_- Legal. Entrem._

A porta se abriu revelando um espaço aberto, como um bar, com um balcão à direita, várias mesas e um palco na frente onde uma moça recitava um poema triste.

- _Onde estamos?_

_- É um sarau, Temari._

Eles ocuparam a mesa do meio e Shikamaru pediu dois drinks e eles bebiam e ouviam os poemas. Temari nunca imaginaria que Shikamaru era o tipo de cara que frequentaria aquele lugar, mas estava amando.

As horas passavam sem serem notadas pelos dois, enquanto eles bebiam, ouviam os poemas e "aplaudiam" estralando os dedos. Era super calmo e divertido estar ali na companhia dele, e para a surpresa de Temari, ele parecia bem acordado, e realmente se divertia.

Não é que eles tinham pelo menos uma coisa em comum?

De repente, Shino se aproximou dos dois anunciando que estavam fechando. Temari se surpreendeu ao ver que já eram 2 da manhã.

Shikamaru a guiava até em casa no carro. Eles pararam em frente ao prédio mas a garota não desceu. Tinha gostado demais de estar com o moreno e não queria se despedir dele.

- _O que mais você gosta de fazer?_

_- Ah Temari, assim é injusto. Por que você não me diz o que gosta de fazer?_

_- Eu não tenho muito gostos. Gosto de passar o tempo com pessoas legais. Como você._

_- Você me achou legal? - _ele perguntou, se virando para ela.

- _Achei. O que você achou de mim?_

_- Legal. Muito legal. E bonita, também._

_- Você também é bonito. - _ela disse, se virando para ele.

Inconscientemente eles começaram a se aproximar um do outro. Quando seus hálitos se misturavam, quando seu lábios quase roçavam, Shikamaru se separou.

- _Ei, vamos adiar isso por alguns minutos?_

_- Minutos?_

_- É. Espere e verá._

Ele deu partida no carro novamente e quando Temari se deu conta ele subia um morro acidentado. Passados alguns minutos ela reparou que estavam em um mirante. Depois de descerem do carro, Shikamaru a levou até a beira onde ela se perdeu na luz da lua cheia e no brilho das estrelas. Isso até Shikamaru virá-la de frente para ele e ela começar a se perder nos _olhos_ dele. Em alguns segundos era nos lábios dele que ela se perdia, e eles se beijaram com paixão, com as luzes da cidade servindo de paisagem.

Neji conduzia Tenten rapidamente até a casa dela. Ela sentiu um _dejá-vù _de quando se conheceram mas também sentia algo novo no ar. Passar o dia com ele tinha sido maravilhoso.

Eles desceram do carro e entraram no prédio, em seguida no elevador.

E bem no elevador eles começaram a se engolir com beijos, até chegar no andar dela, onde Neji já estava sem camisa e ela abria a porta de casa. Eles se jogaram na cama dela e foi involuntário.

Durante um orgasmo, principalmente com Neji, Tenten só esperava que saísse de sua boca gemidos e outros sons, mas não, nunca o que ela disse.

- _Ashiteru, Neji-kun._

Opa. Para tudo.

- _Hein, Tenten?_ - ele perguntou, se largando ao lado dela na cama.

- _E-eu não quis dizer aquilo que eu disse! Volta aqui Neji!_

_- Ah não, espera._

Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, enquanto Tenten babava na perfeição do corpo nu dele.

- _Tenten, pare com isso. Está amando a pessoa errada. Pare de me amar. Agora!_

_- Não dá. Esquece isso, vem cá. _

Ela se levantou e o abraçou. Em seguida fitou os olhos brancos.

_- Esquece isso, volta, vamos continuar de onde parou._

_- Tenten, eu... você me ama?_

_- Eu... importa?_

_- Sim._

_- Por que?_

_- Muda o meu jeito de ver as coisas._

_- OK. Sim eu te amo. Descobri isso quando a gente brigou pois eu fiquei anormalmente mal por isso._

_- Nesse dia... eu chorei. Por você._

_- É?_

_- É. Sabe o que eu acho que isso quer dizer?_

_- O que?_

_- Eu também amo você._

Ela sorriu. Então tomou os lábios dele para si, e eles continuaram de onde tinham parado, mas dessa vez o amor foi sentido por eles, o que tornou tudo muito melhor. E não ouve problema em um ou outro "eu te amo" se misturar aos gemidos, pois agora, finalmente, eles sabiam que era verdade.

**Gaby: é acabou mesmo.**

**Gaara: tudo bem, acontece. Tudo que é bom dura pouco.**

**Gaby: Não deixem de me ver na "I S2 New York" q deve ter seu inicio amanha (tecnicamente hj, uma vez que já é sexta, são 00:38 agr.)**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
